Killer Fandom
by Yami Neferbre
Summary: *Discontinued/Re-started* - See Killer Fandom Redux for the new version of this story, a sequel to Silhouette - A large population of fans have begun to filter in letters of worship and adoration to Alphonse. But, some of his newly adoring fans go beyond simply writing to him, and decide to help him finish his great work.
1. Chapter 1

**Killer Fandom **

**A/N:** _As stated in the overview of the story, this is a sequel to Silhouette. If you have not read Silhouette, I suggest that you do. The stories, obviously because of this being the sequel, are very thickly interlaced and cannot be understood without the other. _

_Thank you to dragonlady222, CutePiglet, Guest, Soysauce, Arlownay1991, ilovemanicures, and pro-alipro for reviewing the final two chapters of Silhouette, you guys are amazing!_

_I do not own Yugioh – this is my one disclaimer for this entire story, so heed it, lol. _

**Chapter One**

_June 28__th__- Calgary, AB- 4:00pm. _

Violet eyes scanned over the new article on the front page with disgust, fingers crumbling the edge of the page.

_Fan mail continues to flood the Prison where the Caduceus Killer, Alphonse Caine, is currently full filling his sentence in, along with the Police mail boxes. As known, Alphonse Caine is being held in prison for fourteen life sentences for murder and one twenty-year sentence for attempted murder, torture and kidnapping. It is still not known who the surviving victim was, nor is it known if that individual is receiving the same letters of aggression as the police and prison are. Police Chief Rick Harlen has released a public statement stating that the situation is being handled and the websites and emails in which these emails are being traced. He has released nothing about the details of the case, and the surviving victim, as stated, still remains anonymous. With all the circulating rumours, hopefully some more light will be shed on this situation soon. _

"What ever happened to human decency?" Yugi muttered, folding up the newspaper and chucking it on the nearby seat. Gaining a quirked brow of confusion from Mokuba, whom was sitting across from him in the back of the limo, raven hair cut short and neatly spiked. Still not used to the transition, and how much more it made him look like Seto, Yugi pointed to the front page of the paper. "People sending fan mail for a serial killer. Been reading that story for the past week now, people have been sending emails and paper letters to the police and to the prison boasting about how amazing this Alphonse guy is. Some even go to the lengths of practically worshipping him. It's disgusting."

Mokuba shrugged, "Welcome to modern society, never said it was pretty."

Seeing the sign for the airport Yugi released a sigh of relief, shifting in discomfort and re-adjusted his scrubs, "His flight was on time right?"

Double checking his phone quickly Mokuba nodded, "Yep, he said he's waiting for us at the terminal. Hopefully he listened to me when I said bring an umbrella," he chuckled, noting the massive thunderstorm raging overhead.

"So you sure you two will be alright moving everything over to that guy's house, what was his name?"

"Horakhty," Mokuba answered with a deviant smirk. "Yes, you've got everything packed right?" Seeing the nod in answer Mokuba watched the limo begin to pull into the terminal entrance. "I met up with him earlier and got the key, he said they have the room cleared out for you already. He even punched me, playfully mind you, for staying in the hotel for the two weeks that we have, he would have rather us stay at his place instead of waiting in a hotel till my brother got here."

Glancing out the window and stifling a laugh at Seto's noticeably wet figure as they pulled up to the curb by the terminal. "Well, I still need to find something to thank him with before I come home tonight; hopefully I have time after my shift."

"He doesn't want anything," Mokuba interjected, watching Seto clamber in growling and soaking wet before slamming the limo door closed. "He said he'd clobber you if you try. So, my recommendation, don't."

Pouting Yugi crossed his arms, "Fine."

Plopping nonchalantly into one of the seats Seto signalled to the driver to go, snarling in disgust he wrung out the bottom of his black trench coat on the floor of the limo. Flipping open one of the compartments he unburied a towel and a new coat, wrenching off the coat and folding it neatly on the floor cerulean eyes lifted as he vigorously dried off his arms, "Do not say a word, little brother, or I will make you an inch shorter." Hearing Mokuba snort Seto glared harder, chucking the now damp towel at his brother. Catching it with ease Mokuba, still a child at heart, stuck his tongue out at his brother.

Smiling in amusement Yugi glanced between the two brothers, these were antics that he had become used to over the past ten years. Seto and Mokuba both had become closer to him over the years since the Ceremonial Battle, and especially since he had graduated High School. Since Anzu, Hondo and Joey had moved to the States for university he had become quite close to the brothers seeing as they were all that was left in Domino, along with Ryu whom had been his roommate back in Domino. He was thankful that his move was not badly affecting Ryu, the young man had moved into a dorm with a roommate from his class for his last year of university and would be moving out to Calgary after he got his degree. The two of them were a lot more quirky then he ever would have guessed, especially when they think no one is looking, at least anyone with a camera.

"How was the flight Seto?"

Diverting from his brother's bizarre antics, ie. Making faces at him after he stole back the towel, Seto directed his attention to Yugi, roughly dry his hair with the towel. "Long, glad it was quiet," he said, folding the towel absently and shoving it back into the compartment. "Got a call from my assistant, I am going to be going straight into the office unfortunately. She said something went awry already with the computer systems, I am going to remotely fix them, it will be easier than depending on someone else to repair it. Sorry Mokuba, you are on your own with the moving tonight."

Waving dismissively, not concerned, the younger Kaiba smirked, "I've got a bunch of hands to help me anyway. His roommate is going to be home tonight and a few friends that I made while I was down here. I should be find."

Checking his watch Seto murmured out, "What time was your shift at the hospital again Yugi? Second week there you said you were doing nights?"

"Yeah, doing a six to four ten hour shift, I am in the ER thankfully tonight, they are short nurses down there," he responded. "Basically they are rotating me through all the damn wards until they decide if I can handle doing the ER ward without some upgrades."

"I thought your courses transferred over?" Mokuba piped up, vision returning from staring out at the road, Deerfoot Trail was badly back up and his curiosity was mildly peaked.

Yugi shook his head, "Apparently here, in Alberta especially, they have a specific yearlong specialization course for Emergency Room nurses that is a lot more in depth than mine was. The course I took was only a few months. I looked over the course passing requirements, and I did not learn all of it in my courses. They basically said if I do well, and show I can learn fast, they will consider it and give me the rapid course. I guess they need nurses' pretty bad, nurses and EMT's are hurting people."

"A lot of people quit two years ago and moved down to the states," Mokuba expounded. "There was a huge accident here, something about a crane that was being operated by a drunk employee. If I remember right, because I got here just after, he lost control of the crane and it fell destroying a few buildings and one of the C-Trains. It was pretty messy; a lot of nurses and EMT's basically said screw it and moved to the States, they get paid better down there for dealing with the same crap."

"They would cringe then if they knew what you were making while you were working at the Domino hospital, huh Yugi," Seto said pointedly, scoffing. "Don't you make almost double here?"

With a nod Yugi glanced out at the road, seeing the Glenmore exit he sighed in relief, he was not going to be late for work at least. "Yeah, with the conversion it's pretty close. Cost of living is high here apparently for the rest of the country, but it's lower than Japan, so that helps."

Hearing the beep of a cell phone notification Seto and Yugi glanced at Mokuba, the young man pulling out his cell phone. A scowl crossed his face before putting it back in his pocket, "Your future roommate," Mokuba said quietly. "He's warning that there is an accident on Glenmore, we may be delayed in getting you to work. He's just leaving the accident scene, said it's still being cleaned up."

"Damn," Yugi cursed. "Glad I've still got an hour before I have to be there."

All three looked up, started as red and blue lights flashed from nearby and the loud whir of a siren blared outside. Feeling the limo move to the side they all glanced out the tinted windows and watched an ambulance and police car go blazing past heading down Glenmore in the direction of Rockyview Hospital. Mokuba almost chocked back, glad when he saw the unit number and that it was a different driver controlling the wheel of the vehicle. His surprise could have been ruined right at that moment. "They must be coming from the accident too," he said trying to distract Seto and Yugi.

"Looks like you are going to have a busy night Yugi."

Scowling the amethyst eyed man sunk into his seat, "Apparently."

"And another night full of questions again," Mokuba jibed, grinning at Yugi.

Expression deepening the young nurse sighed darkly, "I would really love to meet this person that everyone keeps asking me about. My supposed twin that everyone seems to know but won't give me any bloody hints. I am starting to wonder if it is a prank they are all playing. I am going to hurt someone soon if I get another 'Do you have a family member in EMS?' or 'Do you have a cousin or twin working as an EMT'. It is driving me insane!"

Snickering Mokuba crossed his legs, trying to hold in the want to laugh outright and expose his entire plan, "Who knows, people here have a different sense of humour than we are used to."

With a stiff shrug Yugi looked out the window of the limo at the pouring rain, face lighting up when a bolt of lightning hit the ground and thunder roared overhead, "Apparently."

**1231231231231231231231231231 2312312312312312312312312312 3123123123**

_9:30pm – Kaiba Corp. New Head Office – Calgary Downtown Core. _

Seto was fuming, hands drumming on the desk in front of him while the other held his cell phone up to his ear. The anger in his face illuminated by the massive computer screen in front of him. The nearly ninety-inch custom screen dominating a large portion of the wall, the KC symbol in large print in the centre of the screen.

Just after dropping Yugi off for his shift, he had directed the driver to take him straight here. Mokuba, with a wink and a grin, had waved good-bye to him and told him to call when he was ready for a pick-up. At the moment, that is who he was on the phone waiting for, but not to get the driver to come bring the limo back for him.

The instant he had gotten into the building he had rapidly, but with dignity, made his way through the silent and mostly dark building up into his private office. Once opening up all the systems he had scanned everything in Kaiba Corps main headquarters back in Japan to find the glitzes his assistant had spoken of. He was very quickly puzzled when he found that there were no existing errors, nor had there been any report of any for weeks. Brow furrowing in confusion he rapidly called in to speak with the set of night time technicians. Gaining confused answers from them saying that nothing had happened and that his assistant had not even been in the building nor contacted, Kaiba had promptly hung up the phone, mind racing.

This smelled wholeheartedly like one of his brother's usual little games. Frustrated, and now currently stranded, he had picked up his phone and forcefully pounded in his brother's number. He'd be damned if he took a taxi, especially if this was Mokuba's fault.

"_Hey, bro, what's kicking_?"

"I am really getting sick of your little games," Seto said, his irritation radiating in his tone. "I have far better things to be doing with my time after an extensively long flight than dealing with your antics. Get the limo over here."

"_Ahh, so you finally caught me, took you long enough," came the amused laughter from the other end. "I am already on my way, just finished moving all of Yugi's things over to his new place. Also, just so you are aware, they have invited us back over there tomorrow night for a BBQ, and I accepted. It's time you finally meet my friends from the great white north_!"

Scowling Seto tightly clenched the phone, "Seriously Mokuba, what has gotten into you. I am used to your pranks, but bossing me around, I don't think so. I do not partake in frivolous behaviour."

"_Oh come on! It's just a BBQ, they will have food, liquor and a fire. You have never done anything like this in your life, you might just enjoy it_!"

"That aside," Seto said steely, giving in to the small demand without voicing it. "Why did you make me come all the way up here when you know I am exhausted. This is just down right cruel."

"_Because, I did not want to spoil my little surprise until tomorrow. It's going to be spoiled for Yugi because he lives there now, but you I want to see your reaction_."

"To what pray tell?"

"_Now now, that would be ruining the surprise, and I want the surprise to remain exactly that. Now, I am here, come on down bro and we can head back to the hotel. We have a long day head of tomorrow of house hunting before we go to the BBQ_."

Quizzical expression crossing his face Seto looked down at his phone when it clicked, signalling to him that his brother had hung up. "What the hell is the little bastard up to now," he grumbled.

_**1231231231231231231231231231 2312312312312323123123123123 123123123123123**_

_11:55pm – Rockyview Hospital _

The hospital had grown quiet. It was almost as silent as a morgue, the smell of disinfectant and heavy duty cleaners not helping the concept.

Holding a clipboard in his hands Yugi completed his rounds, his foots steps echoing loudly in his own ears, along with the doctor that he was following. Jacob Ryant, thankfully the only one so far that had asked if he had family here, trekked slowly beside him. They did not have many patients in the ward right now, for the most part they had been moved to the appropriate floors by now. Three patients were sleeping in their beds, all waiting for test results, a quiet family member sitting with them. None were in serious condition as of yet, they were all stable until proven otherwise with the tests. The patients from the car accident earlier had long been moved, and so far that had been the most eventful part of his evening.

"You got lucky," Jacob murmured to him, a smile gracing his features when Yugi looked up at him. "This is the quietest night I have worked in the ER for a while. Shit may still hit the fan later on, but the start has been pretty damn quiet."

"Knock on wood Jacob," called a nurse from down the hall, she was sitting at the main desk in the centre of the ward. A pretty little thing, dark hair thickly curled and pulled into a tight bun and soft hazel eyes. She had been pretty friendly so far. "Don't ruin our good luck."

Stopping Jacob knocked on the wall until he found what he was looking for, "Ah, there we go, a stud."

Yugi laughed brightly, "I have never heard of that one before."

Jacob winked, "You will learn some pretty bizarre ones working here. Especially when the EMT's and cops are in here, they are quite the quirky group."

Coming up to the desk Yugi politely handed his clipboard over to the nurse, Natalie if he remembered her name correctly. Sighing deeply he glanced up at Jacob, a question formulating, "So, who the hell is this guy that everyone keeps asking if I am related to him, or is this a giant hoax?"

Quirking a brow Jacob leaned against the desk, "You really are serious when you say you have no idea who he is?" Seeing Yugi nod, an innocent and curious expression on his already still baby face. Scrubbing his jaw the doctor pursed his lips in thought. "He's one of the paramedics that works in the city, kid grew up here."

"Are you talking about Horakhty?" Natalie interjected, holding up an apologetic hand.

"Yeah," Jacob grinned. "He's freshly back, been back for a year now from injury and stress leave."

"Horakhty?" Yugi said in recognition. "Wasn't that the patient that was the tester for Kaiba Corps joint products. Had a full knee and shoulder replacement didn't he?"

Jacob blinked before narrowing his eyes, "You know about that?"

"Mokuba is one of my best friends; he mentioned it to me before he came out here for that year. And he's been non-stop randomly mentioning the name since he got back. Apparently the procedures went well?"

"I was the surgeon," Jacob murmured, crossing his arms stiffly. "Considering his prognosis was that he would never walk again, and he's now running around again like nothing happened, yeah I would say that the procedures went far better than expected."

"What happened?" Natalie asked, crossing her arms on the desk. "No one ever said what happened to him, and it was never in the papers. He had pretty serious injuries if I remember right."

Freezing Jacob gulped roughly and shook his head, "I cannot disclose that, he and the police that were on his case have decided it keep it confidential, for his safety. But, what I can tell you, is that it was no accident."

Taking the hint not to press, Yugi moved on to another question, "Horakhty, is that his last name?"

"Yes, his first is…"

"_Ambulance 1119 to Rockyview Hosptial_," crackled a voice loudly over the radio.

Surging around the desk Jacob grabbed the radio, "Go ahead Ambulance 1119."

"_We have a man suffering from several gunshots, ETA is less than five minutes. His vitals are not stable, already stopped the rig once to bring back his pulse, over._"

"Alright, we will be ready for you, over and out." Scrambling again, this time back around the desk he gripped Yugi's arm and shoved towards the ambulance bay. "Speak of the devil, this is his ambulance, you get to finally have a face to the puzzle."

Stunned Yugi hurriedly kept up, snapping on a pair of gloves he called back to Natalie, "Get Bed 1 prepped stat, run and tell the OR that they will have a patient soon as well!"

"You got it," she called out before Jacob and Yugi slammed through the door and barrelled outside.

Standing under the awning they both watched silently as the ambulance roared into the bay, the rain pounding heavily down on it. Heart racing for more than one reason Yugi let the adrenalin pump through him, time to get to work. The ambulance swerved up in front of them, coming abruptly to a stop a few feet from them. The back doors slammed open while the EMT who was driving, a dark haired young man with bright green, his expression panicked. With a jump step Yugi and Jacob both ran in the cold sing of the rain to the ambulance.

"Soren, hurry up and get back here!" Craig yelled out loudly from the back as he jumped out, bald head already soaked from the rain.

"I'm coming," Soren snapped, green eyes diverting to the two running up to him, throat going dry as he did so, eyes falling on Yugi. "What the fuck, since when did you have a twin."

"What are you talking about dipshit," Craig snapped, pulling out the stretcher, grabbing Soren and forcefully whipping the young man around. "Get the backpack numbskull."

"What is the status," Jacob demanded, peering into the ambulance.

"He falling, barely got a pulse, step back," came a deep voice from within the ambulance, Yugi's heart skipping a beat again. "Hurry Craig, his breathing just dropped, I am not doing CPR in the rain again!"

He recognized that voice, throat tightening in reflex Yugi peered into the ambulance as the stretcher was pulled out, the other EMT dropping the IV lines on the stretcher before taking the back end of it and jumping out into the rain. The man did not even have to lift his head for Yugi to know exactly who he was, his mind instantly began racing in five thousand different directions. Crimson eyes finally lifted up and locked with his, the man's strong voice faltering as he had begun to relay vitals to Jacob, thankfully keeping his footing while pushing the stretcher. Stunned they both stared at each other for a few split seconds, neither speaking until a voice pulled them back. All Yugi was thinking was the slow death he was going to beat Mokuba into.

"Yami, what's his Spo2?" Jacob said loudly, gripping Yami's arm as they rushed into the hospital and out of the rain.

Snapping back into reality Yami responded quickly, gaze locking with Jacob's, "Eighty-five percent. Three gun shots, two to the left side of his chest and one to his hip." Pivoting his end of the stretcher Yami kept his footing firm, aiding Craig pulling the stretcher parallel with the hospital bed. Grabbing the spine board and waiting for Soren and Yugi both to quickly unstrap it from the stretcher, he listened to Craig count out before they moved the board over in unison, loud grunts coming from both of them considering the patient was three hundred pounds of muscle. "He has been unconscious and unresponsive," Yami continued, hands rapidly reassessing the man's airway while Jacob pulled out his stethoscope.

"How long has he been unconscious?" Yugi asked, checking the IV lines and hanging them.

"Unknown," Soren responded, yanking the Lifepack from between the patient's legs and securing it on the stretcher. "Someone found him like this in the middle of Heritage drive, Police have no idea how long he was there for."

"You had to give him a trache?" Jacob noticed, glancing again at Yami for an answer, the young man's hands squeezing the oxygen bag attached to the device protruding from the man's throat.

"Could not get an OPA in, and with the facial injuries," Yami stated motioning towards the extensive amount bleeding and obvious deformity of the nose. "There was no way I could get an NPA in safely."

Quickly observing it Jacob nodded, impressed, "Good job, whoever did it," seeing Craig point at Yami he smiled quickly. "Get him hooked up to all the machines stat, and I want a full secondary set of vitals. Yami, Craig, Soren…I need you guys to say here till I can get this guy to the OR, all I have is Yugi here and Natalie, the other nurses are in the other wards."

"You bet," Soren answered absently while checking over all the covered bullet wounds.

Yugi, doing a quick palpitation of the chest flinched in shock when he felt the sensation of something bursting under his hand. Looking down he saw his hand was just below the man's rib cage, within seconds he could feel the rush of blood underneath his hand free flowing into the man's stomach. "We've got a rupture!"

Yami immediately reached over him, smaller hands pushing his aside and feeling the same gushing sensation beneath the man's skin cringed. "Craig, get me some disinfectant, Soren get me a scalpel and a clamp now!"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Yugi cried, watching in horror as Yami cut away the remainer of the man's shirt.

Yami ignored him, looking beyond him to Jacob whom was running to the phone in the room, "Jacob, his aorta blew, we got to open him up or he's going to bleed out before we can get him to the OR."

Pivoting back around Jacob was about to open his mouth when the cardiac monitor went off, "Shit, his hearts dropping. Go ahead Yami, I give you the directive!"

Yugi, too stunned to function, watched with his mouth agape. Craig sloppily covered the patients abdomen with the yellow sterile disinfectant used for surgeries with a sponge. Gloved hand reaching out Yami snatched the scalpel out of Soren's hands. With careful precision Yami cut a three inch incision, slowly cutting through the layers of skin and fat before breaking through to muscle. In one easy stroke he broke through and immediately blood gushed out of the wound, soaking the young man's arms thickly. Facial expression not changing Yami called over to Yugi, his one hand delving into the wound, "Yugi, grab the clamp from Soren, I need you to be ready with it when I find the aorta."

Nodding dumbly Yugi reached across and shakily took the clamp from Soren, the other EMT sent him a comforting smile before green eyes settled back on Yami.

Biting his lips Yami fished around carefully, feeling for a pulse, the sound of the monitor beeping not distracting him. He could feel the pulse; it was faint, signalling to him to go deeper. Hooking his hand under the rib cage and up till half his forearm was buried he finally felt the full strength of the pulse. Closing his hand instinctively he felt his digits grab hold of the profusely bleeding artery, "I got it, give me the clamp," he said, voice breathless, hand reaching over his shoulder and taking the clamp from Yugi.

"Is it tearing?" Jacob asked running back over, finished calling down to the OR? Seeing Yami shake his head as he shoved his other hand in with the clamp. Coming around he stood behind Yami, peering over the young man's shoulder.

"Clamped," Yami gasped out, just as rapidly pulling his hands out of the wound. Soren was ready, covering the incision with a thick amount of sterile abdominal pads. Eyes glancing to the heart monitor machine Yami felt elation surge through him. "His heart just stabilized at sixty beats per minute."

"Craig, Soren, help me wheel him up to the OR, Yugi take Yami to get cleaned up!" Jacob yelled, snapping the hospital bed from its attachment in the wall. Without a second thought or any hesitation, the three men wheeled the bed out into the hallway and in a frantic pace to the elevator.

Bloodied hands crossing in front of him to warm off dripping everywhere Yami cautiously turned to look at Yugi, taking in the slightly taller version of himself along with the wide violet eyes he swallowed hard, "Nice to meet you, sorry I cannot shake your hand."

Yugi looked at Yami's arms and cringed, tentatively reaching out he guided Yami by the shoulder to one of the industrial sinks across the hall. "That…that was amazing," he stammered, turning on the taps and testing the water temperature. Glancing back at Yami he saw the young man shrug before shoving his hands under the water, snapping off the gloves first before scrubbing the bare skin with soak. "I did not think that was in EMT's scope."

"Under medical directive here, as an EMT-P, I can," Yami answered quietly, cold hands appreciating the cold water. With less vigor he rinsed of the soap taking the towel Yugi offered to him. "Otherwise, normally, that would not happen. And, most doctors but him won't give me the go ahead." Finishing drying his hands and arms Yami extended his hand out to Yugi's. "Yami Horakhty by the way."

Taking the extended hand, stunned that it was smaller than his own and still stunned that Yami was smaller than him by a good two inches. He swallowed hard, he forgot how much he grew, trying not to snicker he smiled instead, "Yugi Motou."

"Did you say Motou?" Yami question swiftly, his face puzzled. "Do you have any family that you know of named Akalia or Kyki?"

Yugi stiffened, hand reflexively tightening on Yami's, "Kyki is my mother's name."

Baffled Yami shoved his hands in his pocket, disengaging his one from Yugi, "That's my grandmother's sister. Spelt K-y-l-i right?" Seeing Yugi nod Yami swallowed hard, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. "I did not know she had kids, then again my Grandmother lost contact with her a few years before I was born."

"My Mom did not have a sister," Yugi muttered, suddenly uncomfortable. "That I am aware of at least. Grandpa doesn't talk about it much, and my parent's died before I was a year."

Hand covering his sweat damp brow, suddenly feeling faint, Yami leaned against the nearby wall, tired crimson eyes trained on Yugi's face, "This, is kind of overwhelming right now."

"Yami, let's go," Soren called out bounding down the stairs, almost bouncing over to them. "Shifts over if we can make it back to Whitehorn before dispatch calls us out again." Stopping Soren, as if hit by a secondary thought – a rather blunt one – directed his gaze to Yugi. "Hello twin, I'm Soren Drayven."

Glaring, but lacking fervour, Yugi frowned, "Yugi Motou."

"Wait," Soren said, a light bulb clicking. "Isn't that your Dad's moms maiden name?"

"Yes," Yami said somnolently, hand reaching up and rubbing at his shoulder, a sharp twinge going through it.

"Then are we looking at evil cousin come back?"

Yugi sighed deeply and crossed his arms, "Very funny."

"Dunno," he added, voice going quieter, grip tightening on his shoulder. "Sorry to cut this short Yugi but we have got to go; do you have your cell phone or some paper handy?"

"Yeah, right here, why?"

"I'll give you my number," Yami said, pushing away from the wall, lifting his gaze to Soren's concerned ones. "What?"

"While you do this, I am grabbing an ice pack," he stated with finality, striding away and not giving Yami a chance to protest.

Noticing Yami cradling his left arm Yugi questioned, quickly taking down the number Yami prattled off, "Is that the arm you got the implant on. You are the tester patient right?"

Crimson eyes narrowing in suspicion Yami ground out, voice going hard, "How do you know that?"

"I'm your new roommate, the friend of Mokuba's."

Realisation washing over him Yami cursed softly, wincing when he moved his shoulder, "The little bastard, I knew he was up to something."

No hesitation running through him Yugi snapped his hands out and placed them on Yami shoulder, catching the flinch he scowled, he could feel intense swelling under his gentle palpitation. "It's definitely going to need some heavy duty ice tonight for it to feel alright tomorrow."

Dark ruby eyes met his, emotions flickering through them, none of which Yugi could read. Yami, unsure what to do with the sudden contact, pulled back a bit, glad when Soren came bounding back towards him. Hissing quietly as the cold of the icepack met his shoulder, Soren slipping it into his shirt with careful hands. Right hand coming up and stabilizing the ice pack Yami murmured out, "I know the drill, two and half years dealing with this I know it needs," flinching at hearing the harshness in his own voice.

Yugi recognized the tactic; this Yami was not much different from the Pharaoh so far, "Just stating the obvious, that's all. Though I suspect that if Soren did not grab you the pack, you would not have been putting one on until you got home, and if you get called out again it's just going to get more and more agitated."

Yami scowled at him while Soren let out a loud chuckle, head tilting back to emphasize it. "Oh I love it, an outside source agrees with me. See Yami, you are a stubborn mule."

"Soren," Yami said warningly, briefly catching Yugi's stifled giggle. "Don't push it, remember, I am your ride to my house for Dead Space after this." Yugi could not hold in the laughter when Soren dramatically pouted, even went to the lengths of hunching over and pitifully petting Yami's arm.

"But…but Yami….you love me, Dead Space would not be as epic without me," Soren whimpered, putting his puppy eyes into play. Seeing Yami smile warmly at him he bounced up, knowing full well that he was forgiven. "Yes! Epic necromorphe massacre coming up!"

"Soren, you are the biggest freak know in existence," Craig yelled from the stairs. "Now, stop doing the damn pee dance and let's get going home."

Smartly saluting, causing Yami and Yugi to both let out a similar giggle, Soren grinned, "Yes, sir Mr. Craiggle sir."

"I could make your balls shrink," Craig said, a devilish grin on his face, Soren immediately shrunk and covered his valuables with his hands. "Good, now let's go, my bed is calling me. Yami, is your shoulder good enough to drive with, or should I take the reins from you. Wait, don't answer, because I am."

Yami scowled yet again, turning to look at Yugi as he walked away, "Call me when you are off, I'll come pick you up, better than you taking a taxi."

"But I'm not off till four."

Soren grinned, "I can guarantee we will still be up playing vigi-games by then."

"Thanks," Yugi said quietly, watching them stride away and out the door. In the silence his mind began to churn, not realising that he was voicing it out loud, and glad no one was around to hear it. "I guess I wasn't the true reincarnation after all, Atemu."

**A/N: **_Alright, this is mostly for the people that in earlier reviews of the story requested for more Yugioh characters. I have always been planning on doing this sequel since I got a few chapters deep into the fan fiction version of Silhouette. And yes, for those that did not know, and I don't know if I mentioned it, this story was originally a novel that I had planned on writing. Furthermore, I am still writing the novel version. I had the story idea for Silhouette whirling in my head for a while, but with the lack of confidence I had because of not writing for almost two years, I was not confident in being able to do the story justice and it having a hope of being publishable. So, to feel more comfortable, I found characters in Yugioh that were sort of similar to the characters that I had created and decided to do a fanfic test run of the story and see what the reception was going to be and if I could actually write the genre. Let's just say I am greatly encouraged, and am fervently developing the novelized version (which is actually going to be significantly different, especially in the way of there being no Yaoi obviously and a lot of key plot elements have changed, and I have to go back and change a lot in terms of the two leads being as they are the original characters and not Yami and Bakura. They are two very different people, especially my lead character Ryan (ie. Yami) who is a exceptionally different person and I have to go back and incorporate his personality. The problem with Ryan was I could not find a character close enough to him, so I just chose Yami whom I have always been comfortable writing –whether I do him justice or not is a different thing entirely) and hopefully will have it complete in the next year. Anyway, thank you so much! Review please :D _


	2. Chapter 2

**Killer Fandom **

**A/N:** _Thank you to dragonlady222, CrimsonStrawberry17, Aqua girl 007, manga-animelove, Guest, CutePiglet, kiki2222 for reviewing, you guys are fantastic! _

_I will be starting to delve more into the intricacies and what not with Yami, Yugi, Seto, Mokuba and Bakura throuhgout the story, but for now I am going to ease into it. _

_Hope you all enjoy! Hopefully I did not make you all wait too long!_

**Chapter Two**

_June 29__th __- Calgary, AB - 4:45am. _

The rain had finally stopped nearly an hour ago, leaving a light dewy mist drifting through the air, chilling it with a delicate touch. It was still dark out, the city lights being the only brightness. From the parking lot where he stood waiting he could see the Glenmore Reservoir in the distance, the moonlight glimmering off the rippling water and the damp stones in lower parts of the river. Shivering he wrapped his arms around himself, shoving his hands under his armpits to get warm. It wasn't blistering cold out, but the dampness was creeping into his bones far deeper than the cold itself was. Seeing the light turn green on the intersection across the parking lot from him Yugi hoped that Yami was finally going to be arriving, he was going to freeze soon. Yami had warned him that it would be a half hour, but it would be far faster than a taxi, and with no expense. Something that settled well with him, he did not have much left from his last paycheque from his former job, and he would not get his first one from the Health Region for another few days.

A black jeep came roaring into the parking lot, wrangler symbol shining bright along with the chrome. He could see through the windshield Yami at the wheel and Soren nattering away in the passenger seat. Smiling he strode the final distance as the vehicle pull up to him, Soren lowering the window and grinning stupidly. Laughing Yugi shook his head at him, "Are you ever serious, or am I in for a permanent ride through the circus."

Tapping his chin in dramatic thought Soren grinned again, "I hope you love roller coasters, and the drop of doom."

"Stop scaring him Soren!" Yami interjected, vision drifting into the back seat, watching Yugi clamber in and click on his seat belt. "Hungry?"

Beaming Yugi nodded, "Starving!"

"Good, I've got some lasagna in the oven; it'll be ready by the time we get back."

A small happy squeal snapped Yugi attention to the side, blinking in disbelief when he realised there was a car seat beside him, said car seat occupied by an adorable curly red haired and bright green eyed little girl. Beaming he waved at her, she giggled loudly and flailed her hands to cover her face, peaking at his through her fingers. Soren shifted and stared back, "Isolde, you are such a little flirt," he teased, hand reaching back and tickling her little legs, louder giggling ensued. "Are you going to say hello to the nice man?"

Big green eyes turned to Yugi, a small hand darting out to him, "My names Izzy."

Yugi, impressed by her clarity of speech, took her little hand and shook it. "I'm Yugi."

"Are you Unkie Ami's brother?"

"No," he laughed, catching Yami staring quietly back at him. "Newly found family though."

"Good," she said firmly, a smirk on her adorable face. "Then I like you."

All three men in the vehicle laughed, the first one to sober up was Yami, vision directed at the little girl, "It's quiet time now Izzy, or no second story when we get home."

"Will you read it?"

"Of course sweetie, but you need to be quiet till we get home," Yami said gently, but pointed. Izzy pouted but went quiet, her curious eyes shifting to Yugi. "Sorry, she's part of the reason why we took so long, she woke up when I was about to leave." Yugi waved it off with a smile. "Alright, home time."

Flipping open his phone as they pulled away Soren sighed with relief, "Her flight made it, thankfully. Damn parent's took forever to come grab her from the airport."

"Shocking," Yami retorted, pulling out onto fourteenth. "They run on their own clock, always have. It's probably why Abby became so anal about tardiness, got so sick of always being late when her parents were in control."

"Abby?" Yugi piped up.

"My wife," Soren answered, looking at Yugi through the rear view mirror. "She just left for a week to the Maritimes with her parents, they just retired out there. We dropped her off at the airport this morning right after work and picked up Izzy."

"So you are not one of my other roommates?"

"Nope, you poor soul have to deal with Mike and Bakura," Soren continued with a grin, not noticing the small flinch Yugi made. "Though, Mike's not going to be back till…when, Stampede?"

Yami shook his head, focus still on the road, "No, had to push it back, something went wrong on the site he was on. He's not coming back now till the end of July at the latest."

"We are picking up Bakura this afternoon right?"

Sighing Yami nodded, expression solemn, "So long as everything with the investigation goes right, yeah. He's going to call me before they board."

"Bakura?" Yugi asked, trying to hide the unease in his tone. "I am going to kill Mokuba." Seeing both questioning looks he received Yugi sighed in exasperation. "Does he have white hair?" Two nods. "Then he may have some relation to a best friend of mine back home."

Stunned Yami swallowed hard, "What do you mean?"

"My best friend's name is Ryou Bakura, long white hair and is pretty quiet about his childhood. But he said that he was born in the Calgary area and his parent's moved right away to Britain, apparently there was some major family issues."

"You could say that again," Yami muttered, scowling, turning the wheel of the jeep to direct them onto another road. "Mike is Bakura's uncle, he raised him. Bakura's parents, well I have never met them and probably never will, they disappeared after Mike took Bakura from them. The rest of the family, Mike lost all contact with all of them, they all left Canada."

"Ryou said something about his dad having two brothers somewhere in the world, but he never met them, and his dad travelled too much to care about contacting anyone," Yugi continued. "Anyway, Mokuba seems to have pieced all this together since he met you, and told neither side about any of it. The devious little bastard."

Soren chuckled, "You could say that again. He mentioned none of this whole twin thing, any of it. It's cool though, I do have to say." Twisting around again to engage Yugi. "So, weird thought on this, you said your Mom was Kyki right? So that means, because Kyki was Yami's grandmother's sister, you are Garret's uncle, and Yami's great uncle. Exactly how old are you so I can make this even weirder."

"Twenty-eight."

"What the hell was the age gap between Kyki and your Grandmother Yami?"

"Thirteen years," Yami answered. "All I know, is my Grandmother was an ops, her father had her with a summer fling he had on one of his Egypt excursions, and Grandma's Mom could not take care of her. But, my Grandma also left the family when she turned eighteen. Her father would not let her be an archaeologist like she wanted to be, so she just left. I know she kept in contact with them till right around the time my parent's got married, which if my timeline is right, is right around the time your parent's passed away."

"How old are you?" Yugi questioned, suddenly feeling like the old one in the group.

"Twenty-two."

Bulking Yugi shrunk in his seat, he may have the height advantage finally, but now he was older instead, not a very fair trade off. "Please tell me Soren that you are close to my age."

"Twenty-three bud, I will be twenty-four in a few months," Soren chuckled, sticking out his tongue. "You are the old fart."

Sulking and sinking deep into his seat Yugi crossed his arms, unable to hold in laughter when he spotted Izzy mimicking him. A wave of childishness running through him Yugi stuck his tongue out at her, a small giggle through hands covering her mouth filtered out. Yami glanced back, seeing Yugi he quirked a brow, "Though the age and maturity factor does not seem to apply."

Yugi shrugged sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, "No one ever said I had to completely grow up."

"Amen to that," Soren agreed, laughing deeply at the mock glare Yami sent him. "Oh, side warning Yugi, there are two animals in that house, one will want to eat you one will want to knock you down, they are a tag team. So, be wary and watch your feet and exposed appendages."

"They are not that bad," Yami laughed incredulously, seeing Soren mock glare at him he laughed. "They're not!"

"What are 'they'," Yugi asked, amused by the exchanged.

"My two dogs, one is a puppy not quite six months and the other is nearly nine-years-old. Reno and Suka, they are quite the little pair; Soren is not lying when he says they tag team. Though, it's mostly just Soren and Bakura that they torment."

After a few silent minutes Yugi drifted his gaze outside of the window, elbow resting on the door as he did so, eyes catching sight of a movie theatre beside him along with a grocery shopping centre and what looked like a police station. The vehicle finally turned into the residential area beside them, condo's coming into view first before family homes dominated his vision. Cookie cutter houses, as he and Ryou had always laughed and called them from the magazines they read. Row after row of those houses, all so similar, crossed his vision before larger homes began to emerge, ones more elaborate and unique. Interest perked he sat up straighter in the leather seats and peered around, "You live up here?"

"Yes," Yami answered almost nervously. "Mike works up on the oil patch. He paid off his mortgage years ago, sold the house two years ago and bought this one, made a full profit off the old one. All we pay for in this thing is taxes and utilities. Should almost get paid for labour though with how much I have to put into maintaining the stupid thing every day."

"Ahhh, here we are," Soren interjected, the vehicle turning and pulling up in front of the massive single story home.

Yugi's jaw immediately dropped, and Soren burst into a fit of laughter. "This place is huge!"

During the moments where his throat went dry and – if there were any- flies flew into his mouth, the jeep was parked in the garage and the two men in the front had clambered out. Popping his mouth closed Yugi unbuckled his seat belt, head turning to watch Yami unstrap Izzy from her car seat and pull her out, the weird face he made at her sounding a boisterously laugh. "Let's get you back to bed munchkin," Yami said, beaming brightly as he carried her into the house, his eyes going soft when she poked him in the nose and giggled again.

Diving out of the car, with Soren laughing at him again, Yugi followed them inside the house. Taking off his shoes and jacket, tucking them in the organizers and hanging the jacket he looked around almost flinching at how clean it was. This was definitely going to take some getting used to, him and Ryou had been far from perfect on the cleanliness aspect. Tip toeing behind Soren he stepped into the main part of the house, transitioning through a massive walk-through food pantry as he did so. Feet meeting tile floor his gaze drifted around taking in the breath taking sight of the kitchen. Bright, but tasteful, rich terracotta slate tiles decorated the floor, flecks of deep reed in the stone. The counters were dark grey granite, the same dark flecks of red and spots of gold brightening it. The counters and cabinets were of a rich black wood, most had glass fronts with lights within to illuminate the dishes and wine glasses within. The kitchen itself was in a large square shape, most of it was open to view the rest of the house with ease over the bar. Dodging around the island he transitioned behind Soren into the living-dining room, Soren glancing back at him to make sure he was still following.

The sectional that had existed in the last house had been re-upholstered with black leather and microfiber, but it did not feel as massive in this living room as it had in the last. The ceilings were vaulted twelve feet high, creating an airy feel. The walls were painted a soft grey, except for the large wall facing out into the back yard, which aside from the massive windows was a deep rich crimson. A set of glass sliding doors led out onto an expansive wood deck beyond that had a pretty good view of the prairies and farm land beyond, along with Stoney Trail. An expansive black wood table was in front of the windows, the chair backings were mixes of the dominate colours within the house, place settings were out decoratively and a large vase with dried and pained twisted sticks was in the centre. Pictures of cougars, wolves, horses and landscapes covered the walls that were open. A large stone fireplace dominated the wall directly in front of the couch, dark grey and rich orange thin slate stones almost as beautiful as the immense picture of a timber wolf in a barren winter environment above the mantel. A large sixty inch TV was station tucked into the corner, away from the glare that would enter the windows in the morning.

Soren, tapping Yugi's shoulder with an amused smirk on his face signalled to the left of the kitchen and living room. There was a step up into a platform area where three doors could be seen, "The door to your left is your bedroom, the centre one is the bathroom you will be using. The door to the right, is Yami and Bakura's room, I am assuming that Mokuba at least informed you of that part." Seeing a nod he smiled with relief. "Do you want to change or have the rest of the tour?"

"There's more?" Yugi asked wide eyed, Soren laughed again then pointed beyond the couch to the far wall, railings could be seen there by the fireplace. "There's a basement."

"A fully finished walk out basement."

Blinking for a moment Yugi realised it was just him and Soren in the room, bemused he looked around, "Where did Yami go?"

Soren pointed to the other bedroom, "He's going to read to her, and probably let her sleep in there tonight. It's a big enough bed that she won't roll off, we have not been able to set up her playpen yet. Come on, let's head downstairs," he said, placing a hand on Yugi's back and guiding him to the open stairwell that lead into the basement. "I know you probably want to bombard Yami with questions, and wish that it was him doing this, but his brain is a little overwhelmed right now."

Trudging down the stairs and stepping out into an open entertainment area Yugi peered around while stating, "Sorry, I did not expect his little tid bit of finding lost family either," he said, jaw dropping to see another large sectional plush and white. But, it was more what was beyond it. The entire wall to his right was floor to ceiling screen, what could be seen of the wall behind it was stark black. The wall directly in front of him was all glass and walked out directly onto a stone patio and into a decent sized backyard with a fire pit. That was the first time Yugi also noticed the two dogs sitting at the door wagging their tails in excitement. Reno, aside from his tail, was still as he stared at Yugi in curiosity, but Suka was far from still. Her paws were shifting back and forth and a small whine could be heard, her white and soft grey husky fur clear and beautiful in the moonlight.

"I'll let them in pretty quick here," Soren stated, pointing over to their left at two doors he continued the tour. "The one to the left is a small guest room, the other is Mikes, each one has it's own bathroom. As you can see right in front of us as well is where Bakura and Mike pump iron every damned day of their existence. And then, the other is just the beauty of this entire house. Wait wait, you have not seen the best part," hopping over the back of the couch like a small child Soren grabbed a remote and switched the screen on. A large image of a grotesque monster splayed across the screen with a man in an armoured suit with a weird gun, dark menacing music playing loudly. "Dead Space on epic largeness! It's a dream."

Unable to refrain himself Yugi burst out laughing, needing to stumble forward and use the back of the couch as a brace to keep from falling over, "You really are a freak!"

"What," Soren said loudly in protest. "Dead Space 3 is coming out soon. Yami and I vowed when we finished Dead Space 2 the first time that if a third one came out we could not play it until we finished the second one on hard core. Well…this is attempt number thirteen."

"Yami doesn't exactly cross me as a gamer, at least in terms of xbox or playstation games. Board games or card games maybe, but not video games."

"You kidding me, Yami does them all," Soren said, patting the spot beside him on the couch, grinning when Yugi followed his example and barrelled over the back to plop down beside him. "It's something we've always done, especially lately, we got back into it again."

"When Yami got out of the hospital," Yugi asked, trying not to sound like he was prying."

Soren nodded, face becoming serious, "About that Yugi, its part of the reason why I'm giving him some alone time. How much did Mokuba tell you?"

"Just the basics, said that something pretty serious happened to his joints, but did not go into detail. Jacob Ryant, briefly stated that it was not an accident that did it."

"It wasn't, someone did it to him," Soren said, a sharpness to his tone that Yugi did not expect from the vibrant young man. "Yami will, probably not talk about it, at least not for a while. He knew that, so he's asked me to at least give you some of the basics."

"I'm listening."

Hands fidgeting on the controller in his lap Soren lowered his gaze, "Keep in mind, this information is confidential, to keep him safe especially with the shit that is going on right now." Yugi raised his brow quizzically. "Have you read the paper at all, about Alphonse Caine, the Caduceus Killer?"

Mind flitting back to this morning's paper, Yugi nodded, "Every morning for the past week."

"That victim, that person that survived, was Yami," Yugi felt himself tremble, both from the information that sunk his heart into his knees, and the intense look in Soren's green eyes. "Alphonse had him hostage for twenty-four hours and tortured him almost to death. I still don't know what happened completely, the only people that know everything is the two detectives, Grey and Bakura, along with another cop named Anderson, and Yami. The only reason why Grey, Bakura and Anderson know, is because Alphonse recorded it all and they watched the tape. Yami doesn't talk about it, no matter how hard I try to get him to open up. Bakura says he doesn't open up to him either," sighing in jadedness Soren rubbed his hand through charcoal hair. "Basically, what I can tell you because of what I know, is limited to his injuries. Alphonse apparently dissected Yami's knees, he was able to completely disassemble Yami's right knee, and only cut two of the ligaments in the other. Yami's shoulder was ripped out of joint, I don't know how and I can only imagine with the scar, but it basically looks like something imbedded itself in his upper arm them ripped down. Other injuries were extensive abdominal bleeding and damage to his chest, his head was pretty swollen too. But, there is another injury that Yami really hasn't come to terms with."

Swallowing hard Yugi felt his sweaty hands fidgeting as he listened, "What is that?"

"Alphonse drew the Caduceus symbol on Yami's back with a scalpel."

Eyes going wide Yugi felt his hand come up to cover his mouth in shock, "He what?! God this man sounds far more sick than they make him out to be in the papers. Wait, if he's the survivor, then he's being affected by what is going on with all the fan mail that is being written."

"Among other things," Soren murmured quietly, gaze lifting back to Yugi's face. "Bakura and Grey are in Ontario right now investigating some missing letters that were sent to the prison. The other part to this story, that is not in the media, is everything that happened before Yami was kidnapped, and in the last six months."

"Fuck," cursing, the word still sounding out of place coming from him. "What else could there be?"

"To put it in rapid replay," expounded the EMT, grabbing one of the pillows from nearby to rest in his lap he leaned forward. "Yami and I interrupted Alphonse in one of his murders, that is what started all of this. But, because it was only Yami that fought him and stood up to him, Alphonse targeted him. Alphonse hired some gang members to kill Yami's Dad and they were supposed to only beat Yami senseless, which did not work. Everything spiralled down after that, Alphonse relentlessly went after Yami and the remaining victims on his list until he finally kidnapped him."

"And the other part?" Yugi questioned quietly, not knowing if he wanted to know more.

"There have been five copycat murders in the past six months. None of which have been put in the media. Bakura and Grey, along with the new Chief of Police, are trying really hard to keep most of this case under the public eye. The fan mail and the copycat murders lately have just amplified that, they are scared that one of the worshipers might come after Yami if they find out that he's the survivor."

Resting back against the cushions, Yugi sighed deeply, hoping that the burden of the information would flow with it. "Does Mokuba know all this?"

Soren shook his head, "No."

"Are you two done yet?" Yami murmured quietly, startling them from their conversation. When he had gained both of their attention Yami signalled to the bright eyed girl in his arms. "Sorry to be rude, but she can tell you two are still awake, I can't get her to sleep if you are making all this noise."

Cringing as if they had been whipped, nicely, but whipped, Yugi scrambled to turn off the TV and both rose to their feet. Coming around the couch Soren gently kissed his daughter, whispering good night he waved at her and drifted off into the guest room, his expression apologetic. Yugi crept to the stairs, sneaking past Yami he darted up them, hearing Yami's footfalls behind him Yugi stopped at the top of the stairs. He could see that Yami looked haggard, exhaustion overbearing him along with all the things Yugi imagined were racing through his mind. Deep crimson eyes were whirling, barely holding in the emotions that he was trying to hide. "Do you want some help?"

Shaking his head Yami moved past him and to his room, shutting off lights as he went, "No, I'll be fine. Get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

"Yami, I am sorry if I have unsettled you," Yugi said softly, guilt surging through him. "Mokuba probably thought that having all of this as a surprise was a great joke, but it's been ill timed."

"Don't pity me Yugi," Yami said, voice even but edgy, tone calm. "I don't need it."

"But.."

"I don't want to hear it," came the sharp reply, ruby eyes darkening. "Yes, this is a little overwhelming for me right now, but I can handle it. Really, honestly Yugi, finding new family is the least of my worries, and it is far from being a burden. But, my mind is everywhere but straight right now, so if I am snappy I am deeply sorry. I'll… I'll feel better after Bakura gets home and can shed some more light on this situation."

"Are you alright?"

Chest tightening Yami dropped his head, composure remaining stoic as best as possible. Shifting Izzy in his arms Yami pondered quickly, debating before somnolently shaking his head, heart wrenching when Izzy wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "Hugs Unkie Ami, it will make you smile."

Holding Izzy tightly Yami kissed her gently, pulling back a little to give her a smile, a genuine one, "Thank you Izzy. Now, I am going to put you down, go straight to the bed alright, I will be right there to tuck you in." She nodded, and without squirming she let Yami put her down before bouncing off into the bedroom, leaving the two men alone. Breathing deeply Yami lifted his head, crimson gaze locking with Yugi's. "To be honest Yugi, especially now that Soren let you in on everything, no I am not." He was finding it hard not to be open with the young man, something about him made him feel like he could pour his heart out to him and nothing would be ruined. But, comfort levels and dignity kept him from doing so. Straightening he crossed his arms over his chest. "I've got a lot on my mind."

"Talk about it?" Pushy, Yugi knew, but it was worth a shot. He hated seeing the look in those eyes, an expression that he never saw in Atemu. Fear and anguish along with helplessness.

Yami shook his head, "No offense, but I don't know you well enough yet."

"No worries," Yugi said, a soft smile crossing his features, glad to see it brought a small comfort to the man when the gesture was returned. "I'm here if you need me, I've been told I am a good listener."

"Thank you," came the murmured reply, turning Yami strode back to his bedroom door. "I had better try and get her to sleep, you should go to bed, like I said it's going to be a long day tomorrow, I know Mokuba told you about the barbeque. Get some rest, tomorrow you can relax and have some fun, get rid of some of the dreariness that I just dropped on you."

With that Yami left Yugi alone, closing the bedroom door after hearing a quiet good night. Exhaling deeply he pressed his back up against the door, eyes drifting shut for a moment of peace. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he felt his mood depreciate. Bakura was being dead silent, no communication since he got to Kingston, and the silence was eating away at his nerves. Shoving the phone with a bit of hurt welling up within him he looked up at Izzy, who was quietly playing with her stuffed animal on the bed. His worry, as overwhelming and intense it was, would have to wait. Putting a smile on his face he drifted over to the bed, intent on making the little girl finally go to sleep.

**1231231231231231231231231231 23123123123123123123**

_Kingston, Ontario, Canada – Kingston Penitentiary, Maximum Security Prison – 12:30pm Eastern Time_

With solemn expressions Bakura and Grey quietly followed a prison officer through the penitentiary, Grey carrying a clipboard and Bakura carrying the massive folder filled with letters. Through the nattering of the inmates around them they managed to keep their growing headaches at bay,

"So you said that some of the logged letters have vanished?" Grey questioned the officer.

Glancing back over his shoulder the officer, Kevin, a burly black man, answered loudly, "Yeah, three so far. As soon as the letters started to flood in though we halted them, and stopped his ability to write out. He's been put back into solitary because of it, just in case."

"Have you searched his cell for the letters?" Bakura questioned.

"Ripped it apart and wiped it clean," Kevin stated, steel toe boots pounding on the hard floor. "We suspect that he received the letters from an inmate and then destroyed them. Also, we have a bad feeling he may have sent some out through that same inmate, but we are not sure. So far our internal investigation has turned up nothing on who might have been helping him, but they stole the hard copies of those three letters so we have nothing to fall back onto."

"Fantastic," Bakura grumbled, adjusting his hold on the folder so he could loosen his tie, cursing who ever invented the damned things. "Has Alphonse said anything?"

"Not a word, was hoping maybe you two could get something out of him," glancing up at the door number of a room they were passing the officer stopped and pulled out his keys. "Here we are," clicking the room open he directed the two men into it. "Sit in here gentlemen; Alphonse will be brought by shortly. Any other questions?"

With scowls the two detectives shook their heads and strode into the room, sterile white meet them along with a metal table and three metal chairs. "Cozy," Grey said sarcastically as the two of them sat down, the screech of the chairs on the floor making them cringe. "No wonder people go even more insane in these damn places, it's like a damn asylum."

The slap of paper on metal signalled that Bakura dropped the file on the table, "Where's the damn camera they said they were going to have?"

"I think they said it's up behind us," Grey said, swivelling in his chair and pointing above the door, a small glint of red in the corner. "Pathetic attempt at hiding it, but it's an attempt."

Taking off his suit jacket Bakura peered out the glass window behind them that viewed out into the hallway, "You think we will make the flight back?"

Checking his watch Grey shrugged, "Hopefully, I really don't want to have to stay here overnight. And, personally, I really want to eat the barbeque ribs and pulled pork that Yami is making. He made my mouth water just telling me about it," his expression becoming dreaming Grey leaded back in his chair. "Yep, Barbequed heaven!"

Bakura was about to retort, but the door opening on the far side of the room silenced him, the sound of shackles clinking on the ground as feet shuffled reached their ears. The door swung completely open, exposing two guards and Alphonse's orange jump suit. Bakura went silent, hand slipping into his slack pockets he glared hard at the familiar green eyes that laughed at him. Dark chestnut hair, grey streaks flicking through it, was buzzed short in a military style cut. Thick muscles bulged through the jump suit, he was significantly larger, too much time on his hands to pump iron and not much else. He cut a menacing figure; his devilish grin did not help. Undaunted though, Bakura stood up and watched silently as the guards forced Alphonse to sit down then clipped his chains to the chair. One hand tapping on the metal table he nodded at the two guards as they drifted back to stand in the corners of the room behind Alphonse. "Hello Doctor."

"Nice suit, Detective, I could recommend a good tailor to you," cool voice drifting across the room, expression smug.

Jaw locking Bakura resisted the urge to look down at his light grey suit; he liked his damn suit, sort of. "Mines a better colour," he retorted. "Though, orange does definitely suit you quite well, aren't you glad you can wear it all the time. A permanent fashion statement."

Expression remaining unchanged Alphonse shrugged, "For now."

Hand gripping the back of the chair Bakura pulled it back and sat down, crossing his legs and resting his folded hands in his lap, he leaned back almost lackadaisically.

Grey glanced over at him, hazel eyes amused but on edge, "Sorry Alphonse but that is unlikely, especially since you have been charged with nineteen counts of murder to the first degree, all life sentences. You were also charged with attempted murder, kidnapping and torture with the highest sentence for those. I doubt you are going anywhere."

"Such confidence," Alphonse grinned, snake green eyes still laughing. He could smell the cheap aftershave of Grey's drifting over to him, along with the cheap cologne. Such arrogance from lowlifes. Bakura faired at least a little better, but not close enough to his standards.

"And what makes you?" Bakura questioned, Alphonse almost lazily drifting his head back over to him.

Another nonchalant shrug, "I have my reasons."

"Would those three missing letters have anything to do with this reason?" Grey said firmly, crossing his arms, a chill filling him when Alphonse re-directed his gaze at him, the soulless depths piercing.

"What letters?" Feigning innocence.

"The three fan letters that have gone missing," stated Bakura, leaning forward in his seat. "The three letters are the reason why you are currently back in solitary confinement."

"No, I was put into solitary confinement because I killed four cops and almost killed your little friend. The people here just don't like me."

"No," Bakura chided, fingers tapping on the table, temper flaring. "The letters are the reason why you are back in solitary confinement, don't play stupid."

"No, they can claim that I took letters from them, or what have you. They can claim whatever they want, I am blameless, it is not my fault they lost them," Alphonse said calmly, relaxing back into his seat.

Standing up Grey leaned over the table; face barely a foot always from Alphonse's, "Those three letters were stolen. And those three letters were for you, letters that were banned because of their content."

"So you are accusing me of stealing them are you detective? You have nothing, if you had anything you would come here with the proof, but instead you are in here flashing your teeth and making demands. Hardly affective."

"What were the contents of the letters?" Bakura demanded, patience waning.

"What letters? I did not see them, they were restricted from me remember, so how could I have seen them. The only people that would know the contents would be the guards and the writer. Why don't you scurry off and bother them instead, sounds like more productive police work to me. If you have nothing more than that baseless accusation, I will return to my cell now."

"I don't think so," Grey snapped, signalling for the guards to stay put when they made to move forward. Alphonse lifted his dark gaze, silent and cold as death. "We know you have a connection with those letters because of the copycat killings. I am sure you are aware of them."

"I have read the papers."

"Then you know that there have been six murders in the past six months. Each one is done on the twentieth, the date you were imprisoned," Bakura continued. "The first three, which occurred before those letters were sent, were sloppy and did not contain your MO, but they did contain the caduceus symbol. However, since those three letters the MO has changed and is a near perfect doppelganger of what you did. Hardly a coincidence."

"I would say it is a stretch at best," Alphonse chuckled. "I have had no part in these copycat killings."

"There is no other way that they would know your MO Alphonse," Grey snapped. "That information was not released to the public, never mind anyone that was not working on this case. You are the only way they could have known exactly what you did to those people."

"How is our little friend doing?" A ghost of a smile drifted across his face at the barely restrained flinch the two detectives made, _ah there's the raw nerve_. "I may be restricted from letters, but I am not restricted from medical journals. Kaiba Corp has been making some pretty advanced and fascinating products of late. I cannot help but read them. Dr. Ryant, that old colleague of mine at the Rockyview hospital, has quite the amazing report about a very successful bionic knee and shoulder replacement with those products. I wonder if he could have been his patient."

Muscles tensing, body wanting to lunge forward and strangle that throat before him but mind restraining, Bakura stiffly exhaled, "He's none of your damn business."

Another deep smile, "Touchy touch, I was just genuinely curious."

"Genuinely my ass," Grey snarled, sitting back down with little grace, arms resting on the table.

"Well, by all technicalities, he's still my pet so long as my mark is on his back. So yes, it is very genuine, I take good care of things I hold dear," Alphonse said slyly, noting the shaking in Bakura's hands he chuckled loudly.

Hand slamming on the table Bakura lurched forward and gripped Alphonse by the shoulder, pressing hard against an old scar, "He does not, belong to you," came the dark snarl, teeth clenched in fury. "He never did."

White teeth exposed in a wide Cheshire grin, Alphonse laughed softly, "The moment I knocked him unconscious in the ambulance, he was mine. The moment I chained him to that butcher hook, he was mine. The moment I drew my symbol on his back with my scalpel, he was mine. The moment I touched him, the moments where I dissected him and made him scream, made him cry in fear, he was mine. I've marked him, claimed him, and there is nothing you can do to change that."

Hand tightening to painful proportions, a slight cringe in Alphonse's eyes, Bakura growled low in his throat, "Yami is not yours. You never broke him, he is far stronger than you thought he was. He is fully healed, and even stronger now than when you so ball-lessly decided to take him on. You have nothing on him. Never, would you have been able to hurt him if you had not paid those thugs to shoot him first and killed his father."

"And mother," came the whispered retort.

Bulking Bakura paled, grip relinquishing he stepped back, "That murder is unsolved." Alphonse shrugged again. "This is being recorded Alphonse, do you really want to confess to another murder and be put on trial for another crime."

"I won't be in here for much longer."

"And what makes you think that," Grey demanded, one hand reaching out and restraining Bakura, body stiffening at the look of radiating confidence in the man's eyes. "What did those letters contain?"

"I do not know, did I not already tell you that I did not read them," the killer said, glancing over at his guards. "I would like to return to my cell now please." The guards, this time quietly tempering the two detective back with hand signals and fearful expressions, unchained Alphonse and helped him to his feet. Burly hands directed the man out to the door, green eyes drifting over his shoulder and mocking the detectives. "The reunion with my little pet, little Yami, will be so sweet. I would not recommend missing it."

"You will not touch him again!" Bakura bellowed Grey's hands and larger frame restraining him. "Don't you dare go near him, I will rip you apart!"

"Sorry sir," one of the guards murmured out, pulling Alphonse through the door, his expression sympathetic but warning. "This conversation is over, collect yourself!"

The heavy metal door slamming closed signalled the end, a harsh finality that left the two men speechless. Sinking into the chair Bakura rested his elbows on the table and covered his sweat damp face with his hands. Heart bounding viciously in his chest he exhaled shakily, feeling Grey's hand on his back he looked through his peripheral vision at his partner. "We need to find out what those three letters said."

"He's up to something," Grey whispered, body slumping in the chair.

Nodding Bakura rose to his feet, face ashen he gathered up the files, "Let's get back down to the main office, see if we can find some way to dig up those damn things, someone had to have been intelligent in this place and recorded them or made copies."

"Sounds good."

1231231231231231231231231231 2312312312312312312312312312 3123123

_11:45am – The house – Calgary, AB_

Stirring, Soren nearly fell out of bed. Grumbling and fighting almost violently with the sheets he untangled himself, glaring angrily at the clock, "Not enough fucking sleep," he grumbled. Lifting himself off the bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning he gathered up his clothes and skirted into them. After another near violent bout with his clothes he finally made his way out of the room, the smell of coffee wafting down to him and drawing him up the stairs. When he got up there he was surprised to see who was puttering around in the kitchen, "Morning Yugi."

Yugi put a finger over his lips then signalled to the couch. Blinking, another yawn escaping him he walked over to the sectional, vision drifting over a sight he wished he had his camera for. Yami was out cold on the couch, Izzy curled up on his chest, a thick blanket draped over them. With a warm smile he shifted away and into the kitchen, dodging Yugi he grabbed a coffee cup as quietly as he could and poured his own coffee. Leaning against the counter he spotted Yugi doing the same, "Come out to the deck with me, let them sleep a little longer." Being careful the two drifted to the sliding doors, and with apparently good luck, opened and closed it without disturbing the two on the couch. "She is going to be grumpy tonight, have to put her down to bed at seven and get her back on schedule or my wife will kill me. She hasn't napped for a few months now."

"I didn't hear them stop moving until around eight," Yugi said, following Soren to the large glass and metal patio furniture. Sitting down in the surprisingly comfortable chairs he sighed and drank back his coffee, enjoying the scorching morning sun. "Yami's probably exhausted."

"She was probably out cold not long after us," Soren stated, taking a long sip of his own caffeinated happiness. "But, knowing Yami lately, he was restless and couldn't sleep."

Claws scrapping on the wood made Soren and Yugi both look up, Reno and Suka both bolted up to them. Unprepared Yugi almost dropped his coffee as Suka began to relentlessly lick him, spluttering he barely managed to put his coffee on the table before losing it. Petting the dog he finally found some relief, the almost twitchy animal fidgeted at his feet but was clearly enjoying the attention. Reno was sitting dutifully beside Soren, amusement shining in his dark brown eyes, a smile almost on his features as Soren stroked his head.

"Can definitely tell that you are a puppy," Yugi chuckled, looking into almost white eyes, inquisitiveness shining brightly in them. "You are lucky you are cute."

The sliding door opened and Izzy dashed out, legs surprisingly steady for her age. With a wide toothed grin of satisfaction she climbed into Soren's lap, her father's hands gently aiding her with her ascent. Pink pj's bright in the already sunny day; she practically bounced in Soren's lap. "It's lunch time!"

"Try breakfast sweetie," Yami grumbled from the doorway, arms and legs crossed as he leaned against the frame, white house coat pulled tight around him. "Good morning, did you guys sleep well?"

Soren winked at his friend, "Peachy, go get some coffee then come join us, its absolutely gorgeous today."

Eyes scanning the area around Yami nodded in agreement, it was a beautiful summer day. The sky was clear and bright, the sun insanely warm and a subtle cool breeze drifted across what little of his skin was exposed. Breathing in the morning air he smiled, just the feeling of being outside lifted his mood, "Sounds good." Drifting back into the house Yami retrieved a cup from the cupboard and fixed himself a coffee, grabbing an apple from the fridge for Izzy he made his way slowly back outside, shooing Suka back out as he did so, forgetting that he left the door open. Plopping, albeit gracefully, into one of the chairs he let out a loud grunt as Suka soared into his lap. Scowling he simply shook his head and let the dog settle herself in, glad she was only half the size that she would stop growing at. Hand absently stroking her thick fur he looked across at Yugi. "How about you, did you sleep well enough?"

"I'll admit, as comfy as that bed is, it's always weird to sleep in a new bed," Yugi admitted, statement emphasized by the yawn he emitted boisterously.

"Can I play with the doggies?" Izzy piped up, looking between Yami and Soren. Yugi caught the two men sharing a look, and what seemed like a conversation without words.

"Daddy will come with you Izzy-bear," Soren said, letting her slide to the deck before he stood up. "Now, as Uncle Yami politely, use your words."

Yami felt Suka squirm in his lap, gripping the dogs collar he guided her down and snapped his fingers, pleased when the dogs bottom dropped immediately at the command. Izzy shuffled over to him, twisting her body like a top with her arms behind her back, "Unkie Ami, may I please play with Suka and Reno."

Pondering, expression showing uncertainty but his eyes were smiling, "I don't know, you kept me up pretty late last night there missy."

"Please!"

Yugi grinned at the exchange, laughter leaving him when Yami nodded and grinned charade over, a single finger lifting in front of the girls face. "On one condition, I want a kiss, right here," Yami said, drifting that finger to his cheek. "I will take that as an apology." Izzy squealed, and throwing her little arms as best she could around Yami's neck she planted an exaggerated and loud kiss on his cheek before bouncing off, Suka barking and following her, thankfully the dog was not much bigger than the girl yet. She giggled, letting Soren hold her hand and help her down the steps from the deck to the yard, Suka already down on the grass and running in circles. Reno, however, transitioned across the deck and sat beside Yami, large head resting in his master's lap, large brown eyes looking up at him. A soft smile and Yami stroked his head, fingers barely ghosting over his head. "Not up for playing?" A small noise in the back of the dog's throat was his answer. "Alright, I can handle that."

Hearing both Izzy squeal with delight, and Soren's mock yell of terror Yami stifled laughter knowingly. Yugi, uncertain, stood up and leaned over the railing, almost doubling over in laughter when he spotted Soren running the perimeter of the yard, Suka close on his heels as he flailed and ran like Shaggy off of Scooby Doo, making the reference immediately, "Like zoiks!"

Sitting back down, hands grasping his coffee cup Yugi shook his head, seeing the mirth on Yami's face he could not help but smile. "Glad to see you seem to be in a happier mood."

Yami, smile widening, continued to lazily stroke Reno's head while taking a long chug of his coffee, "Honestly, all I needed was a few hours of sleep. Sorry about last night, my moods are odd when I am tired lately."

Shrugging indifferently Yugi chuckled, "It happens, at least you are not as bad as some pissy girl. Your mood was constant, miserable as hell, but constant."

Laughing Yami peered across at the young man, no restraint today on his emotions, guard down without a thought. "Don't repeat that one around Bakura, he'll direct it onto Mike and it will be an all-out muscle war."

"I'll keep that in mind," placing his coffee on the table, amidst another bout of giggling at the shrill and feminine screams Soren was letting out, Yugi closed his eyes and relaxed back. "What do we have to do today to be ready? When is everyone arriving?"

"Not till about four," Yami responded, shifting when Reno leapt up and laid the top half of his body across Yami's legs, snuggling close. "I just get everything that needs to slow cook on the barbeque, and pull everything out. It's a potluck, sort of, everyone is bringing something. I know Alex and Eric said they are bringing a bunch of alcohol, same with Anderson. Beyond that, it's a free for all, as usual."

"What is the barbeque for anyway?"

"It's Canada Day on the first, and we are all working for it," Yami answered, warm ruby eyes glancing at Yugi. "So, because everyone is off tonight, we decided to do it now instead of later or missing out entirely. Warning though, you are going to be surrounded by cops and EMT's, plus all their families."

"Lots of kids?"

Yami shook his head, "No, I think Grey's two are coming with his wife Eshe. Otherwise, I think it will be Izzy and maybe two or three others." Pausing Yami quirked his head a bit, a thought filtering through him. "Have you ever been to anything like this?"

"Nope."

"Excited? It's going to be a lot of food, drinking and music."

"Sounds fantastic to me!"

With that Yami smiled, "Good, we just might get along well then." Hearing Yugi laugh he chuckled. "It's going to be a fun night. Don't worry, we don't get stupid, but we do get liquored."

"I'm not concerned, remember I went to university, some really stupid stuff happens. What is that saying, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, same thing applies to university. Especially spring break."

"So glad I never did that shit," Yami said stiffly. "Shove a few beers into Soren and it gets scary, never mind some of the horror stories I have heard about spring break."

The two shared a quiet laugh at that, before Soren's strangled scream for help pulled them from their comfortable positions. Side by side the leaned against the railing, staring down and boisterously laughing when they saw Izzy sitting on Soren's chest and playing with his ears, while Suka was –after apparently having already pulled off one sock- was pulling the other off. Sighing in mock annoyance Yami made his way down into the yard, quickly he scooped up Izzy in his arms and began mercilessly tickling her, her bright laughter filling the morning air. Yugi, holding his sides from the stitches he was getting from the laughter, shook his head at the sight. This was going to be a fun ride.

**A/N:** _Don't worry everyone, it will be picking up pretty quick here. Hopefully everyone likes it so far! Review please :D _


	3. Chapter 3

**Killer Fandom **

**A/N:** _Thank you to Atem-Fan4eva, kiki2222, CutePiglet, dragonlady222, Arlownay1991, CrimsonSrawberry17, manga-animelove, and Guest, you guys are fantastic and all an inspiration!_

_Sorry this took so long guys *Blushes, shuffles feet* I had not planned on becoming viciously focused on the novel I am writing, Anonymous God, I kinda discarded Killer Fandom for it for almost two weeks, I barely touched KF. Though, irony, KF was already on page 12 by then….*bangs head against wall*. Let's just say that AG took the front burner because I finally made a crucial decision on it that made the writer's block I sort of had, dissipate and I have been furiously working on it since. Looked at my files today and saw KF and kicked myself….almost literally, I do have bruises from falling in the tub this morning and almost breaking my arm and ribs (Never once have I claimed to be graceful). _

_Anyway, hopefully this chappie is worth the wait!_

**Chapter Three**

_Location and Time Unknown _

The whir of computers and the furious clicking of keys filled the small dark room. The light from the ten computer monitors mounted on the wall was the only light illuminating the room, its pale glow reflecting off the glasses of the man sitting in front of them, his dark eyes behind them moving furiously between the screens.

"Is it time to move to phase three chief?" A gruff voice asked from behind, pulling him from his thoughts.

With clear annoyance, glasses slipping down his nose, the chief swivelled his chair around and glared at the man in the doorway to his diminutive room. "What did I say about knocking when I am working Klive?"

The man shrugged, indifferent, massive muscles flexing with the motion. "Just answer the damn question."

"Yes, get Bullet to infiltrate the next phase; he knows what he has to do. Assist, him, he may need some cover."

"Sounds good," pushing away from the wall Klive disappeared from the room, leaving him in peace finally.

The damn brute could deal with the messy issues; he had to deal with the intricate details. Pushing his glasses back up his nose the chief directed his gaze, which was never still, back to the multitude of screens. They were all windows from the same website, he was thoroughly monitoring every little bit of activity. Twitching eyes resting on the logo at the top of every page with a thin smile, '_Alphonse Caine – The Saviour of the Flock'_. If their ideology was right, and with his brilliant genius there was no doubt, he believed that Alphonse had been on a mission to weed out the week of the medical system, and would probably then move on to other corrupt beings within this world infested with imperfection. Digits tapping on the keyboard he moved documents around and wrote in the blogs, relishing in the words of worship individuals were positing on the site. Once Phase 3 was implemented, their ratings would go up that much more and Alphonse's cause would rocket up in popularity. Then, with that worldwide distraction, Phase 4 could begin. All they needed now was a single name, and all the chaos could truly begin.

**1231231231231231231231231231 23123123123123123123123**

_June 29 - 3:00pm – Calgary, AB_

Seto peered down at the multitude of papers in his lap. He had already decided, Mokuba's input ignored, that he wanted a smaller but not cheap home here. They did not need the expansive amount of space that the Kaiba Manor had, and he desperately wanted to be able to function as a normal person, no maids and no butler. Throughout the day and with a large multitude of diesel fuel strength coffee –Starbucks now becoming his favourite fast coffee joint – he and Mokuba had filtered through several homes with the assistance of a realtor. The favoured three homes were in his lap at the top of the piles. Quietly he read through them and weight out everything between them, his nerves grating thin at the terrible attempt at whistling Mokuba was doing. Finally snapping his head up he glared across at his little brother, "How many days is it, remind me, before you go to Peru for a month with Chiyo?"

Pondering, tapping his chin Mokuba responded, "Three."

"Good," was his short and pointed retort, returning to the papers in his lap.

Pouting Mokuba shuffled forward in his seat as the limo turned a corner, "Am I really annoying you that much," receiving a hard glare, Seto not bothering to lift his head only his eyes, Mokuba's pout deepened. "I feel the love."

"I think I am going to get the realtor to take me back through these homes tomorrow, pick one and make an offer. You are going to stay in Japan right?"

Mokuba nodded, "For a little while, maybe another year. Have to get a few things finalized before I can up and leave, coming over here and helping you for this week is going to be comical enough, my phone has been ringing off the hook. Besides, Chiyo isn't quite ready to move yet."

Seto quirked a brow with a smirk, "Getting close finally are you, get a ring yet?" Seeing Mokuba fidget and blush Seto's grin widened, hand extending out. "Let me see." With a pout Mokuba pulled out the velvet box from his jacket, plopping it down in his brother's outstretched hand, face darkening. Opening the box Seto admired the tasteful ring, the centre stone a unique soft chocolate sapphire instead of the normal white diamond. Impressed he closed it and handed it back to his brother. "Very good choice, it's unique, I think she will love it."

Face lighting up with his smile Mokuba almost bounced in his seat, "You think so?"

"I know so," Seto winked. "Now get your ass over here and help me look over these houses. Oh, and give the driver the directions to this friend's house, we need to head up there." Not missing Mokuba's grin he internally cringed.

**1231231231231231231231231231 23123123123123123123123**

_June 29 - 3:10pm – The House – Calgary, AB_

Letting out a low hiss as he entered the boiling shower Yami immediately let out a sigh of relaxation, resting upon the tiles seat within the shower stall. The pure glass wall of the shower was already fogged, the dark tiles already slick with steam from the intense temperature of the water. Slouching he crossed his arms on his knees and let the water pound against his back and the top of his head, his Celtic knot necklace dangling down from his neck. The intense steam was clearing his lungs, allowing him to inhale more than normal, the thick moisture coating the insides of his lungs and relaxing his chest. Eyes open he stared at the tile beneath his feet, water running down his face and trickling in his vision. He let his mind drift into thought, allowing the water to relax his aching body.

Something about Yugi had caught him off guard, and it was not the family relation, though that had sent his mind whirling. No, something had put him off balance, and not entirely in a negative way. For some reason, and possibly it was because of everything else pulsating through his mind at painful rhythms, his guard was not up with Yugi and he did not feel threatened by it. The nurse's entire aura exuded trust and companionship, and for once in the past few years Yami did not want to ignore another extended hand of friendship, especially if it was family. It was something he needed, unrealised and unspoken, but needed. It unnerved him, the feeling of trusting someone as if already having known them for years, but he had yet to really pull up all of his walls. It was that extra root of stability, one he had a feeling he was going to need.

Bakura had not responded to him yet, they had left the previous day for hopefully only a twenty-hour digging mission. Pressuring the facility had not worked, and all the interrogators in the area refused to take Alphonse on. The man had become a living legend, a name in the text books to learn from, and an example of someone that is unbreakable in an interrogation. A forensic computer analyst had been sent over to comb over the computer systems, that had been the last relayed message he had received, and it had been from Grey several hours ago. They were supposed to be departing from the airport in Kingston within the hour, and still all he knew was silence.

Sitting up he let the spray of the water hit him full scale in the face, numbly fumbling for the bar of soap then scrubbed his face clean. Leaning back down, water dripping in his eyes, he reached out and retrieved the shampoo. Squeezing some out in his hands he noticed the hair thin scars on his wrists, spots were the ropes had cut in and caused fine scars. Swallowing hard and angrily for staring, he viciously rubbed the shampoo into his hair simply letting his head hang in the water to let it rinse out. Exhaling stiffly, his chest suddenly feeling tighter than it had been when he entered the shower, Yami ran his fingers through sopping wet bangs hand finally resting on the back of his head. He could feel his hand trembling; his stomach was unsettled with the rapidly oncoming headache. Low blood sugar would have been his immediate thought, if he had not just inhaled some of the lasagna from last night and juice. Closing his eyes he felt with the increasing pressure and sharp pain in his head, the memories leaking through. Groaning he snapped his eyes open, staring down hard at the tile, bright green eyes smiling at him devilishly still imprinted in his vision.

Leaning against the shower wall, hand on his forehead he cringed, he was getting sick he could feel it, it would explain the bone tired weariness and the extensive headaches he was getting. His body was not responding well to the stress his mind had been going through, especially not in the last three weeks. On top of everything transpiring with the case, he and Soren had just written their ACP exam for their EMT-P licences four days ago. The time spent before that, had been insane studying and spending all his time that he was not working studying with Soren for the exam. The two of them at the beginning of June had completed a new pilot program for EMT-P. It was a work and learn based program that took only a year as opposed to two, they did the normal four days off four days off rotation as EMT-P's did in the field with two of their four days off being spent in the classroom. It had been grueling, and he enjoyed every minute of it. But the exam had been brutal; the timing of everything else in his life had not helped.

Shaking his head in a vain attempt to erase the images from his mind he quickly finished showering and stepped out, hand fumbling for the towel he had hung up on the outside of the door. Scrubbing himself dry he meandered into his bedroom, glad that all the mirrors were fogged so nothing else could trigger reminiscing. The image of green eyes still haunted him as he pulled on socks, boxers and a pair of dark jeans. He tried to divert his attention, tried to think of everything he had to do for the barbeque, checking the time and calculating how long he had till people started arriving. It did not work. Plopping down in defeat on the bed he covered his face with his hands, eyes peering at his palms. "Mother fucker," he cursed, more loudly than he thought. Shoulders beginning to shake he closed his eyes, warding off the tears he could feel threating to well within. His voice trickled out in an almost hiss of a sound, a whimpering edge to it that he did not hear. "Get out of my head."

"Yami?" Soren's voice came from the door, having heard the curse from the kitchen where him and Yugi had been talking, he stepped in just in time to hear the last sentence. Seeing Yami hunched over, defeat and weariness rolling off in waves, Soren quietly shut the door. In a rare moment Soren's eyes ghosted over the many visible scars across Yami's stomach and torso, gut still twisting at the sight of the carving on his back, the white lines were thin but pronounced against Yami's tanned skin. Moving rapidly forward, without running, he knelt down in front of his friend hands gripping shaking forearms. "Yami, Yami look at me."

"I can't stop thinking about it," Yami groaned, keeping his face covered. "The last few days have been fucking vicious; my mind won't give me a break."

Scowling Soren forcefully, and thankfully with little resistance from Yami, pulled his friend's hands away from his face, haunted crimson eyes lifting to look at him. Letting go of Yami's arms Soren cupped his friend's face, staring at him intensely, "Talk to me."

His own hands lifted to cover Soren's, still trembling intensely, "Why the hell has it become so bad again, all of this should not be affecting me like this."

Sighing deeply Soren rested his forehead against Yami's, brow furrowing at the slight temperature he could feel, "You're getting a fever," he said worriedly, pulling back to place the back of one of his hand against the hot skin. "Keep talking, I'm grabbing you some Tylenol." He said with finality, standing up and dashing into the bathroom, scrambling around in one of the cupboards he heard Yami continue, straining to hear him.

"Am I over reacting?"

Finding the Tylenol Soren triumphantly strode back into the bedroom, staring at Yami incredulously. Plopping down on the bed he handed the chewable tablets to Yami, his one arm wrapping around shaking shoulders, "No. This is all stirring up memories you have been trying to forget, to move on from. To be honest, you have been doing a lot better than I thought you were going to. Considering you are just starting to break down now, and this shit has been stirring for six months."

Popping the pills in his mouth Yami gagged at the chalk taste before quickly swallowing them. Sighing he leaned against Soren, his head resting against his friends shoulder, "Bakura hasn't responded to me at all."

"See, I could see that making things worse," stated Soren stiffly, frowning. "This is not like him."

Yami nodded slightly, eyes distantly staring at his knees, "I know they're not in danger, but something doesn't feel right. Bakura never goes through a day without at least texting me as often as he has a second. All my updates so far have been from Grey, and the last one was hours ago."

Brow furrowing Soren glanced down, feeling Yami's trembling reducing and his body relaxing against him, "Isn't their flight supposed to come in at five?" Yami gave a half nod, biting his lip Soren exhaled deeply. "Something definitely is not right."

Shifting forward, elbows resting on his knees Yami hung his head, sighing in bliss at the comfort of Soren's hands rubbing circles in his back, "I should probably finish getting dressed, people are going to start arriving soon." As if on cue Suka and Reno's loud barking filtered to them from the backyard, signalling that someone unknown was at the door. Without a sound Yami twisted and tightly hugged Soren, his best friend holding him tightly. "Thanks, for being here."

"Of course," Soren said, an almost sad smile on his face. "I know you did not want to be alone while Bakura was away, not with all the shit going on."

Disengaging slowly and rising to his feet Yami pulled on a dark blue t-shirt, the edges of the scar on his left arm peeking through. "I'll still say it, cheesy as it sounds, you are the best friend in the world and the best brother," turning as he said the last word, warm and thankful gaze falling on Soren whom had finally stood up from the bed.

Blushing Soren playfully shoved Yami towards the door, "Get going mister, don't make me get mushy."

Yugi, realising that Soren and Yami were still locked in the bedroom, quickly strapped Izzy into the high chair and scrambled to the door, almost tripping over his own two feet. Peering into the office and out through the window facing the street he spotted the Kaiba limo. He froze, realising that he had forgotten to text Seto and warn him about Mokuba's little secret. Panicking he felt his hands begin to sweat, opening the door at he heard Yami as Soren come around behind him. Forcing a nervous smile he looked up to see Mokuba and Seto staring down at him, the grin on Mokuba's face sending a chill up his spine, the grin telling him there was more surprises planned. "Hey guys," his voice almost shrill with his nervousness, Mokuba seemed to notice it and tried not to giggle in triumph. "Come on in."

"Who is it Yugi?" Yami called out, making Yugi flinch and Seto to stop dead in his tracks.

Cerulean eyes drifted past Yugi into the house, spotting Yami standing in the living room close by he felt his jaw drop. Clamping it shut to preserve his dignity he double checked that he was not delusional, then glared at Mokuba, "You little punk, is this the secret you were hiding."

Quirking a brow Yami strode forward, stepping up behind Yugi he pulled the door open more and joined Seto in glaring at Mokuba, "You are a devious little bastard, Mokuba," he voice far from thrilled. "I cannot tell you how badly I want to throttle your ass right now."

"Oh, you are not alone," Seto growled, Yugi nodded in agreement.

"Did not exactly expect to have new family members thrown down my throat," Yugi stated, crossing his arm, letting the two brother's into the house, closing the door behind them. "It is welcomed, but would have been nice to have a warning."

Mokuba grinned, waving at Soren nonchalantly then turned back to the others, "Oh, but I am not done with the little surprises."

Going pale Yami stared at the younger Kaiba, pretty sure that his system could not handle anything more he pointed to the couch in the living room, "Go sit down, I'll grab some drinks," pausing he extended his hand out to Seto. "I'm Yami, by the way, Yami Horakhty."

Resisting the smart assed comment of 'I know who you are, or at least your dead ancient self', Seto let out a strained smile, "Seto Kaiba." His anger lessening as he felt Yami trembling in his grip, skin cold to the touch. Concern flooding him he opened his mouth to continue when Yami sharply inhaled and walked away, crimson eyes clearly catching the look in his own eyes. There was something else, shock mingled with disturbed as well, Seto could not tell.

"What do you guys want to drink?" the deep voice said shakily, the strain evident as Yami strode into the kitchen, Soren following closely behind.

Mokuba was lost in his little world of triumph, not affected by the pissed glares he was receiving. Plopping down on the couch with a satisfied sigh he called out, "Do you have any beer here yet?"

Hands, steady and comforting, on Yami's back made him turn from diving into the fridge. Soren gave him a soft gaze, rubbing his shoulder. Reaching around him Soren gathered up the needed beers, "Breathe bud," he whispered so only the two of them could here. "Go sit down before you fall down." Relenting Yami moved into the living room, sitting down on the platform in front of the fireplace he forced himself to breathe, heart rate skyrocketing in his chest. Elbows resting against his knees he rested his chin on folded hands, keeping his head propped up.

"I did some digging while I was home," Mokuba stated, taking the offered beer and sipping it with appreciation. "First, I looked into Yugi's family tree, finding the connection there pretty easy and fast. But the more, interesting, part came later when I looked through your family history Yami." He continued grinning, mind not registering Yami's eyes narrow in displeasure. "I saw a familiar name when I was looking though the names on your Mom's side. So, I pulled it up, and sure enough it was exactly who I thought it was."

"Get to the point Mokuba, and stop gloating," Seto said sharply, peripheral vision watching Yami continue to become pale.

Pouting Mokuba continued, "Fine then. Your Uncle Malachy, your Mom's brother, is our biological father." Seto's mouth dropped open, matching the sound of something dropping in the kitchen from Soren's hands. Quite pleased with himself Mokuba grinned broadly, his smile depreciating when he saw the haunted look Yami was giving him. "What? We are your cousin's Yami, isn't that good news."

"My Uncle Malachy," Yami started voice shaky from the pounding of his heart. "Disappeared and was presumed dead by my family just after my Mother moved here. That was thirty years ago."

"Disappeared? Presumed dead?" Came Mokuba's stunned answer, suddenly realising why everyone was glaring at him so viciously.

"His room was covered in blood; a note was left in the room demanding a ransom. Police never were able to trace it, no phone call was ever received, so the ransom was never paid," expounded Yami quietly, covering his face with his hands Yami took a strained breath. "So he did fake death after all, Mom was always saying that he did. Can't blame him for it though, he probably would have been a lot happier no longer under Gabriel's scrutiny."

"Isn't Gabriel our grandfather?" Mokuba questioned.

"He is," Soren said, voice thick with annoyance. "Fucker never earned the honor behind being called the name."

Stunned, and throat going dry, Mokuba nervously sipped his beer, "Why not?"

"He's a racist pig Mokuba, let's leave it at that," voice strained, Soren pulled Izzy out of the high chair, holding her close.

"So it would be a bad thing that I tried to contact him?"

Yami laughed, the sound causing shudders to ripple through everyone in the room, the sound unlike any they had ever heard from that voice. It was sinister, mocking, deep and chilling. "Well, Gabriel would love you two. You are exactly what he never got from me. Both of you are pretty little white boys successful beyond all belief. As he so often put it, I'm tainted blood and what I do for a living is worthless, only low lives do what I do." Another chuckle left him, hand coming up to wipe the sweat from his brow, feeling his head spin from the action. "Gabriel hates me, and the feeling is mutual."

"Please tell me you did not give Gabriel any of Yami's contact information," snapped Soren, Mokuba shook his head furiously, almost quivering under Soren's intense gaze. "Good, because if you did I might have just pummelled you into the couch."

"The relationship really is that strained huh," Mokuba gulped.

"That's putting it mildly," Yami ground out.

Heads whirling Seto and Yugi both shared a look, both slouching in agreement from their silent conversation. Twin eyes, cerulean and amethyst, glared across at Mokuba, "You really should have disclosed all of this information before," stern voice deep and angry, Mokuba shrinking under his brother's scrutiny. "This isn't something you just drop in someone's lap. Especially if you peeked into someone's personal business to find it all!"

Yami waved at them, gaining everyone's attention in a single motion, "Whatever, let's just, shove this all under the carpet and be thankful for what is in front of us, not how it came about or was found." Knowingly Soren, dropping Izzy in Yugi's lap, hurriedly sat down beside Yami hand resting on Yami's shoulder to try and calm him. Ruby orbs looked up at him, appreciation showing along with how overwhelmed the young man was. Yami immediately tried to ease his breathing, which he only realised now had increased, placing his hand over his chest he hung his head. "Just, leave the past alone."

"What's wrong?" Seto asked in concern, rising from the couch and standing beside the two EMT's, head cocked to the side as he stared down at his cousin. "You look like you are going to be sick."

Stomach lurching Yami held a finger up in warning, "Hold that thought," he grunted, gracefully standing up and rapidly disappearing into his bedroom. Cursing Soren dived after him, not resisting the heated look he sent Mokuba when he ran past him.

Shaking his head Yugi stood up, "Come with me Seto, I'll show you the back yard. I've got to check on the food for Yami and Soren," he said pointedly, walking outside onto the desk, Izzy still in his arms and Seto following closely behind.

Seto paused at the sliding door and shook his head at Mokuba, "That was really tactless, he deserves something from you, and words are not going to cut it." With that he slid the door closed.

Swallowing a large amount of his beer back Mokuba sunk more into the couch, "Well, this backfired."

**1231231231231231231231231231 23123123123123123123123**

_June 29 - 6:00pm – Calgary Police District One Office – Homicide Unit_

Heavy boots clicked on the floor, the metallic shift of cuffs at his belt and the stretch of leather as it shifted from the weight of his hand sitting on the handle of his glock. Typical stance; standing up tall, heavy walk, shoulders squared and head held high. He smiled and waved at people as he passed, most of the main working throng had left nearly an hour ago, but night shift –though a smaller crew- were on and manning the area. He meandered down a set of stairs, the directional above stating he was heading down to the evidence storage room and the armoury. Hitting the final step he checked his watch, other hand on the door he made sure he was timing it right. Exactly six-o'clock he shoved the door open and strode in.

It was a caged area blocking him from entering the evidence bay. The lights were dim beyond the white metal and the mag-lock door. A clerk was sitting at a desk behind the gage, a slot in front of him through the grating allowing for exchanges. Smiling, his charm coming through, he leaned against the cage and peered in at the woman sitting behind it, "Still need to check my credentials, or can I just go in."

Peeking over red rimmed glasses she smiled at him, a pretty little thing he thought, dark hair tousled and loose, "Yes Bullet, always. You also have to tell me what you are checking out."

"I am just double checking that my evidence made it down here, made the rookie bring it in," Bullet stated, pulling out his badge and police I.D. "It's from that shooting last night, I have no idea how he logged it."

She winked at him, checking his credentials with a absent glance then pushed the button to unlock the door, "Go on ahead. You owe me Bullet, I would say dinner tomorrow but that would mean me asking you out instead of the other way around."

He chuckled, the sound rich and sultry, "I am not complaining. I'm off tomorrow night, how about we meet downtown by Steven Avenue and I will take you someplace nice. Say, seven o'clock?"

She blushed, and nodded profusely, scribbling something down on a piece of paper she shoved it through the slot at him, "Here you go, just in case I am late."

Winking at her he pushed through the door, "Sounds good Renee, I will bug you when I am leaving."

"Oh no, I am off in a few minutes, just waiting for my relief. Jeff is coming in"

"Ahh, then I won't come and bug you," he said, closing the heavy door with a loud click. "I will see you tomorrow pretty lady."

Striding off Bullet looked around the familiar room. It was a massive room filled with tall shelves nearly ceiling high in a low room. Lights did not filter everywhere, permeating the feeling of a dungeon throughout the room. The shelves were excessively burdened with boxes and boxes of case evidence. They had finally started to filter through it all, a Cold Case unit had been developed recently with a few detectives working on old unsolved cases, those that remained cold were filed away and moved to be checked over by CSIS before being fully discarded. Each of the set of shelves had a letter at the top, signalling main name on the file, and then below was numbers signalling to the case file number. Seeing C and the numbers that he needed, he darted down the aisle, checking that Renee was not watching him.

Filtering down his eyes ghosted over the numbers on each of the shelves. Finally, near the end of the aisle, he found what he was looking for. The Caduceus case file dominated an entire shelving unit. Exhaling in annoyance he reached out and grabbed the clipboard hanging at the end, it contained the list of the contents of each box. It took several minutes of searching the fine print before he ran across what he needed. Sighing with relief when he saw the box was on the bottom shelve. Pulling it out he dusted off the top of the box lid before lifting it off. A grin passed across his features, a small video camera memory disk was in a small ziplock bag, labelled as the camera at the crime scene. Grabbing it he checked his surroundings to make sure no one was looking, and shoved it inside his uniform. Closing the box and shoving it back on the shelf he straightened his uniform out and strode out.

A rather, to put it nicely, man sat behind the desk now, completely engrossed in the book in his hands. Tapping on the metal door Bullet watched the man lazily look up at him, grunt in annoyance, than hit the button to unlock the door. Slipping out he murmured out his thanks and ascended the stairs, a large grin crossing his features. Waiting till he exited the building before pulling out his cell phone, Bullet punched in the numbers for the Chief. Several rings later that familiar and rather cocky voice came over the phone, "Speak."

"I got it, I am on my way there."

"Good. Hurry up, I have no patience for slowness right now."

Bullet scowled, "Should I grab you some fuel first?"

A moment of silence and then the Chief acquiesced, "Fine, that is an acceptable reason to be slow. You know what I like."

"You bet," Bullet stated, crossing the street towards his car. He could see Klive sitting in it, waiting patiently now that everything was done. "See you in twenty." A loud and almost clumsy click on the other end of the line was his good-bye.

1231231231231231231231231231 2312312312312312312312312312 3123123

_June 29 -7:00pm – The House – Calgary, AB_

Laughing and cheerful conversation permeated from the backyard. The warm light from the fire along with the lights from the house parted the on-coming darkness with soft ease. There were not a lot of people, maybe twenty total including the five children that were there, only two of which were sitting quietly. Graham, Grey's ten-year-old son, was sitting in Yami's lap by the fire, and Soren was off putting Izzy to bed in the house. The other three were girls, and they were giggling as they sat off in one of the corners of the yard and played some imaginary game. Yugi quirked a brow from his position up on the deck at the three girls, "I wish I had half the imagination those three twelve-year-olds have when I was a kid."

"Unreal huh," said Eric, whom was leaning against the railing, a beer in his hand. "Then again, we were not much better when we were kids were we Alex?"

"Nope, probably were worse," Alex laughed, taking a long sip of the beer in his hand before continuing. "Soren had such a wild imagination. I cannot believe the stupid shit he got us to do, you did not help."

"What!" Eric exclaimed in mock hurt. "The things I came up with or promoted were logical and fun."

"Logical my ass, how often did Yami and I throw Soren and your logic out the damn window without blinking."

"That never stopped you," Eric chuckled, sticking out his tongue. "In fact, you went along and greatly enjoyed it."

Yugi, stitches forming in his sides from trying not to laugh, glanced between the two men with amusement. Laughter unable to be held in when Alex glared at Eric, pointing at him with a shaky and dramatic finger. "What about the time I broke my arm because you dared me to jump out of that tree. You said you were strong enough, that it would work, that just having a rope around my waist would make me like Spiderman. Liar!" Alex was barely able to hold the mock contempt in his expression, especially as Yugi continued to laugh loudly. "Or, what about the time you convinced Yami, and I still don't know how you did this, that tobogganing down the hill by Sherwood park onto the supposedly frozen river was a good idea. You two almost drowned!"

Eric grinned, "It was worth being soaked and cold."

"Have the four of you been friends all your lives?" Yugi asked, glancing between the two whom had basically kidnapped him right away and had yet to leave him alone, not that he minded.

"Yami and Soren have known each other all their lives. I met them in kindergarten, and it was grade three when you moved here right?" Alex expounded, his expression questioning, relieved when Eric nodded and playfully slapped him, reaching over Yugi to do so. "So, I guess you can say that yeah, we have known each other basically all of our lives. Gosh that is sickening, I have put up will all of you this long, no wonder I am insane."

The three of them laughed brightly, the sound drawing Yami and Seto's attention from down below, peering up Yami shook his head, adjusting his grip around Graham. "They are corrupting him already."

"It will be a good corrupting then," Seto grunted, balancing the paper plate on his lap and picking up another delicious and sloppy rib. "They may be, unique, but at least they are not obnoxious like most of his friends back home are."

Quirking a brow Yami smirked, "Just wait until they torment you, then you will not be putting them in such good light."

Squirming around in Yami's lap, Graham piped up, his thick but short frizzy brown hair brushing against Yami's chin, soft mocha skin and big blue eyes almost immediately melting Seto's strong resolve. The damn child was too cute for his own good. "Yeah, you have not seen them with silly string, that is a nightmare."

Chuckling softly Yami ruffled the boy's hair, hands gripping the boy's sides he encouraged him off his lap, "Go bug your sister, I give you full permission."

A cheeky grin crossed the boy's face, "Promise not to tell?" Yami, in time with Graham, made a cross over his heart and made as if to lock his mouth closed with a key then exchanged the imaginary objects. "Good, don't break that, or I will have to swallow the key and you will never speak again."

Yami winked at the boy as he ran away, sighing deeply in contentment he lifted his gaze to Seto, "He made it up, don't say a word." Feigning innocence Seto looked away, pretending to whistle, Yami smiled softly. "Overwhelmed yet?"

Devouring his last rib before chucking the paper plate into the fire, Seto shrugged, flinching at the shrill screams that came from the girls behind them announcing Graham's arrival. "You would think that being a business tycoon would prepare you for this kind of thing. But, it really doesn't. Not a very sociable person."

"I figured as much," Yami murmured, taking a swig of his beer, leaning forward to rest his hands on his knees crimson eyes seemingly mesmerized by the flames. He was glad Seto had finally started to relax, and had drabbed down a little. His suit jacket was inside, and his tie had been long removed, top shirt buttons were undone and the sleeves were rolled up. "Don't worry, just about everyone works in the morning; most of them will probably be leaving in an hour or so."

On cue, most of the guests began to say their good-byes and depart, leaving only a few. Alex and Eric were still babbling away at Yugi up on the deck, and Crissy and Eric moved to sit with them at the fire, and a few others were slowly leaving. Seto's tenseness immediately lessening and the sound of the stereo could finally be heard through the near silence. Closing his eyes in bliss Yami drank back a good amount of his beer, taking in the quiet around them and the crackle of the fire.

"Hey Yami," came a female voice from across the fire. Lifting his head to Crissy in acknowledgement Yami smiled at her. "Didn't Soren pump you full of Tylenol a few hours ago, should you really be drinking."

Freezing in realisation Yami looked down at the beer in his hand, blinking in surprise, "Shit, I forgot about that. It's been three hours, I'll be fine."

"And your stomach?"

He mocked glared at her, crimson eyes watching as she stood up and came to sit beside him, her husband Russell chuckling from where he sat. "Hello Mother hen," he teased, relenting when she scowled at him, leaning up against him. "It stopped churning almost right after. I'm fine Crissy, really," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Finish it if you want, but it doesn't make a difference." Yami's deep chuckle permeated the air as she took the beer and downed it in a few seconds flat. "You just wanted my beer; it had nothing to do with concern over my wellbeing."

"No," she laughed, wiping her mouth and putting the empty bottle down. "But it was an added bonus."

"Is that not a major, rule so to speak," Seto butted in quietly. "Do not mess with a man's beer."

Russell chuckled loudly, "I like you already. Yeah, it's one of those stereotypical redneck jokes."

"Russ, you are a red neck, of course you would take that seriously," Yami teased, Russell stuck his tongue out at him and pretended to pout. "It's the truth and you know it."

"Yeah, yeah," Russell grunted with a smile. "That's beside the point. Crissy, do you mind if we head home, it's getting late."

Checking her watch Crissy nodded, wrapping her arms around Yami in a tight affectionate embrace, "Thanks for having us over little man."

"Little!"

She grinned and tapped him on the nose, "We might be the same height, but you are a little brother, that means you are little. Deal with it."

"I could make you shrink more."

Grin broadening she kissed him on the brow and stood up, engulfing Seto in an unexpected hug. Yami stifled a snort of laughter at the stiffening of muscles and bewildered expression on the CEO's face, along with the mischievous smile on Crissy's. "Get used to it Mr. Kaiba, you're family now," she said pointedly as she pulled away, she was briefly stopped from leaving though, rooted to the spot and preparing for laughter as she spotted a mother walking towards them.

"Yami," a deep feminine voice called, clear and crisp. Crimson eyes blinked up at Eshe as she advanced over to him, Graham at one side and her daughter Lily at her other side, her rich dark skin and shaved head warmed by the glow of the fire. She smiled at him, mild amusement radiating through. "I hear you gave him permission to be a terror."

Looking mildly ashamed Yami tried not to laugh, everyone else around him failing to hold in their own mirth. "Yes, Eshe, I did. But, it will give you some quiet for a little while?"

"Oh, how so?"

Pointedly glaring at Graham with mock enthusiasm Yami pretended to take out the 'invisible' key and swallowed it, Graham letting out a yell in protest, "That's not fair! Puke it back up!"

"I don't think so, a promise is a promise, you ratted me out, deal with it. You get to stay silent till the damn thing comes out the other end," Yami said, mirth in his voice and face beaming, Graham's pout only increasing it.

Shaking her head Eshe chuckled, "Alright, I will let you know if he breaks his little promise. Till tomorrow morning he has to stay silent right? Good, it will be a pleasant car ride back with Justin Bieber blaring loudly," she smiled triumphantly as Graham's face dropped in dramatic shock, jaw wide open and eyes terrified. "Have a good night Yami, thank you for having us over."

Getting up Yami quickly hugged Eshe then Graham before kneeling in front of Lily, "For this, you get full permission next time you are here to help me bake those cookies you like, I'll teach you how," the pout on her face immediately vanished and she squealed loudly before tackling him and almost sending him to the ground. "Have a good night guys. Um, Eshe, have you heard anything from Grey?" He asked as Lily finally detached herself from him, brushing off his knees as he stood up.

Thinking for a moment she nodded, "They booked a later flight; don't know what time for, he told me not to wait up. It's a good thing they took Bakura's truck, or they would be cabbing it."

Sighing deeply Yami scowled, "I'll probably still be awake anyway. Alright, have a good one."

Crissy could see the troubled flash in Yami's eyes, pulling him back down to site on the bench she stared hard at him, "What's up?"

Knowing that look Yami relented with an unwilling sigh, "Bakura hasn't spoken to me since they arrived in Kingston."

Brow furrowing she crossed her arms, "Odd."

"You're tell me," said the EMT, shoulder's slouching.

Standing back up she hugged him again, "Are you ok?"

Nodding stiffly Yami smiled up at her, "I will be. Thanks for coming over."

"Anytime," she said with a wink, waving over her shoulder as she walked out of the yard hand in hand with Russell.

"Yami, just about everyone has left, can I let the dogs out, they are going insane," Soren yelled from the basement door. Yami waved at him in response, immediately finding both his dogs lying in front of him, Suka being weird and rolling on her back and Reno watching her with what looked like amusement. Meandering over to the fire Soren sat down beside Yami on what little remained of the wood bench. Alex, Yugi and Eric had come down the porch behind him and took up the other bench on the other side of the fire. Mokuba too joined them and invaded his brother's bubble by making him squish in and sitting on the edge of the bench. Looking around Soren grinned, "Well, this is cozy."

"And you're creepy," Alex teased.

"Hardy har har," voice sardonic with a grin Soren stared at his friend. "Listen to the funny comedian."

"At least I'm not a mutant!"

"What the…where the hell does mutant come from?"

Even Seto joined in the laughter, the sound escalating when Soren pouted at Alex's response, "Because, you are mentally demented and part of the special class of de-evolution. Thus, you are a mutant."

"Go die, with a hot poky stick up the little hole."

"Ooh, that's harsh," Eric laughed, interjecting. "Does the stick have to be bigger?"

"If it was smaller, it would not be as painful," Yami pointed out, Yugi and Seto both glancing at him in shock as the realisation of what the group was talking about settled in their minds. "If you are going to be a sadist, you may as well go all the way."

"Then add a gag and a whip, make it exciting," Soren grinned, laughing shrilly at the increasingly shocked expressions crossing Yugi and Seto's faces. "Are we scarring you two, you look beyond mortified."

Stammering to form words Yugi nodded, "I have never heard people talk like this in my entire life." Seto simply nodded in agreement, unable to dignify it with a response or added comment.

Eric grinned devilishly, rubbing his hands together dramatically, "We have new meat boys!"

Slightly terrified Yugi shot a panicked look at Seto, then at Yami's amused face, "Is this normal?"

"For us, for people in our profession," Soren began to pretend to think, exaggerating tapping his chin. "Yep, we are mild compared to some."

"You are terrifying me," Yugi gulped. "Mild? I don't believe you."

"Oh just you wait, it will slap you in the face when you are not ready for it," Yami added, stretching his legs out in front of him and crossing his ankles, Suka immediately using his shins as a pillow. "There are some pretty crude people in the tri-services."

"I would never have expected that," Seto added in quietly, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, azure eyes focused on Yami's face.

Alex shrugged, expression growing serious, "We are calm and professional in the field, for the most part. It's outside of it, or when it's just us together, that we are crude. It's a coping mechanism, so we have been told; helps pull you through the darker things you experience in this field. The dark and crude humour pulls us all through it, makes it easier for us to view every day."

Understandingly Yugi nodded, "I have heard of that, just do not see much of it back home, but then again I am never around them outside of the hospital, and in the hospital they do not stay around and chat like I have seen some here do."

Chugging back the remainder of his beer Eric glanced around at the group, his fellow EMT's nodding in agreement with his coming statement, "We are only ever chatty in the hospitals if it is quiet and we`re are not out at a call. Otherwise, they have GPS in our rigs, and if we are the closest to a call, we move, that's why we carry around the radios both in the ambulance and on our person. It's better to get a working dynamic with the hospital staff then stay distant, we all get to know each other and thus work better together. It's a win win situation."

"Sounds logical," Mokuba added, finally joining the conversation. "I remember seeing that sometimes while I was here for that year; it's a pretty neat environment to see."

"Sorry to interrupt the pretty conversation," Eric butted in, a thought on his mind, he directed his attention to Yami, the ruby eyed man staring at him with his brow furrowed. "What is the reason for Grey and Bakura's little excursion, you did not finish telling me the other day."

Yami's throat tightened, hands fidgeting he glanced at Mokuba and Seto, both were still in the dark of the entire situation, "I haven't told everyone here about what happened Eric."

Seemingly annoyed Eric crossed his arms, "Can I tell them later? They have to know eventually."

Feeling all eyes turn to him Yami pursed his lips, "Fine, I'm not ready yet."

Scowling in exasperation and concern Eric narrowed his eyes, the question falling from his lips stunning those around that knew what they were talking about, "Will you ever be ready Yami?"

Frowning Yami shook his head, crimson eyes locked to Eric's, "No. I do not want to talk about it, I have no need to. You all know what happened, that's good enough. I do not want to have to constantly replay it, I want to forget it."

"Well, at least you are honest," Soren scowled, Yami shooting him a warning glare, the EMT shrugged it off. "Might not like the answer, but you finally stopped skirting around the bush for that question."

"Honestly, I don't understand what the big deal is. You all know the gist of what happened, why is that not enough?" Yami questioned, hands quivering from restrained anger. "Why do you want the in-depth details?"

"It has nothing to do with that," Alex interjected, peering across the fire at his friend, whose dark eyes were mirroring the flames. "It has everything to do with the fact that you need to talk about it to move on. Bottling it up and forgetting about it will not make it go away."

Yugi quirked a brow at the whole conversation, sharing a look with the two brother's he scowled. Yes, Atemu had been a stubborn mule, but he talked about things fairly readily. This Yami dug his heels in rather had apparently, a hard exterior shell developed, spikes there and ready to strike back. It was one of the many differences that he had noticed in Yami that Atemu had not been like, but this had been the first one that really unsettled him. Seto seemed to be in the same boat, where Mokuba had already seen and experienced it before during the healing process a year and a half ago. There was a lot more to this than all of them were putting forward, it was the only explanation he could think of. Chewing on the inside of his lip he returned to the conversation, expression wary.

"That point aside," Soren stated loudly, seeing the confusion and discomfort this was causing Yugi, Seto and Mokuba, especially the two brothers, he diverted the conversation. "Back to Eric's original question."

"Alright, then fire off," Alex encouraged, voice not forceful.

Seeing everyone staring at him Yami sighed deeply and ran his digits through his hair, hand resting on the back of his head. Closing his eyes he expounded quietly, "Three letters went missing that were sent to Alphonse, the contents of those letters apparently were not good. So they went to do some digging to find out what the letters entailed and where they disappeared to."

"What do you mean by not good content?"

Yami shrugged, suddenly looking very withdrawn and somnolent, one hand lifting to cover his eyes and press into his temple to relieve the oncoming headache. "I do not know, not even Bakura knew, and if he knows he hasn't told me and probably won't. All I know is they had to…" taking a deep sigh, he continued. "They had to interrogate Alphonse; no one else will."

"That's not good," Alex murmured, lips tight with unease.

Eric leaned forward, arms crossing on his legs, "He's not exactly the talkative type, at least not in a productively."

A wry short chuckle emitted from Yami, a dark smirk on his face, "Depends on what you classify as productive."

"Being good at getting under your skin doesn't count," Soren said waspishly, drawing Yami's gaze, dark eyes losing their angered glint and faded to ghostly. "Bakura won't handle it well."

"It's probably why he hasn't said anything today," Yugi said, the group agreeing with him.

"I just hope he did not do something stupid," whispered Yami, one hand reaching down to absently pet Reno, said dog had moved his head into his lap. "He's been extremely on edge, if Alphonse say's one thing out of line he'll snap."

"Alright, I'm lost," Mokuba piped up, gaining the groups attention, his disorientation evident. "What the hell is going on?"

Sighing deeply Yami shook his head, "That's my signal; I'll go inside for a few minutes."

"I'll come with you," Yugi offered, Yami glanced at him with an unreadable expression, shrugged and walked inside. Swallowing hard Yugi quickly followed, _that was not very inviting._ Following rapidly up the stairs to the deck and to the sliding door Yugi nearly barrelled right into Yami, whom had apparently stopped in the doorway. "Yami, what's up…?" He blinked, peering in around the EMT to see Bakura sitting on the couch in the living room, still dressed in his suit, though it was ruffled and wrinkled. Biting his lip Yugi stiffened, he could see the near death glare Yami was giving and could feel the fury rolling of him in thick waves.

Yami glared hard at Bakura, the detective was internally cowering, but refused to show it on the outside, "How long have you been home."

Glancing at his watch Bakura answered, "Maybe twenty minutes. Not in a sociable mood."

"Yugi, would you mind if we have a minute," Yami questioned, tone dangerous, crimson eyes flicking back to the nurse. Yugi nodded, quickly turning and dashing back down to the fire pit. Stepping in and closing the sliding door behind him Yami crossed his arms, pressing his back against the door. Keeping his breathing in check Yami narrowed his dark eyes, seeing Bakura inwardly flinch. "You have some explaining to do."

Scratching the back of his neck Bakura nodded, eyes downcast, "I know," with his other hand he patted the couch beside him, sighing when Yami merely moved to stand in front of him, not taking the offered seat. Hands lifting he gripped Yami's hips, fingers looping in the belt loops and pulling the man forward, arms wrapping around his waist and rested his head against Yami's stomach. Feeling the quivering muscles exhaled in preparation, "I'm sorry. I was too rattled to know what to say, and how not to tell you. So I stayed quiet."

"Tell me about what?" Yami asked, expression softening, his one hand ghosting through soft snow coloured hair, pulling out the elastic that kept it pinned back to allow better fluidity.

"What happened up there, what we found."

Stiffening Yami closed his eyes, his other hand that was resting on Bakura's shoulder clenching compulsively. "And that is?"

Pulling back Bakura stared up at Yami, forcing the courage into his veins, urged on by the pleading he could see in Yami's gaze, "He's been communicating with someone, or a group is what we are guessing. They got the three letters out to him, and he sent them two. The first letter went out just after the first copycat kill, Alphonse did not respond back until after the first four were killed. We have no idea what Alphonse wrote, but after that is when the last two murders happened, both of them followed Alphonse's MO perfectly, aside from lacking his precision and medical knowledge, they were nearly identical. We can only assume that Alphonse gave them tips. The second letter sort of emphasises that fact, it was thanking him for allowing them the opportunity to make him proud."

"So you did find them letters then?"

"No the originals," Bakura sighed, closing his eyes he kissed Yami's stomach, he could tell that he was confusing Yami with how clingy he was being, but he did not care, he needed this intimate contact after everything that he learned in Kingston. "They were the copied ones from the archives. Someone had been smart enough there to photocopy them and put them in a different location on the system. All the other versions of the letters are missing."

"What did the last letter entail?" the EMT whispered, not really wanting to know.

Fists clenching Bakura tightened his grip on Yami's hips, gaze lifting and intense, possessiveness shining through darkly, "They want to help him finish what he started." He felt Yami go rigid, crimson orbs locked on his face, they were whirling with emotion, making him almost unreadable. "Love, I will not let them, whoever the hell they are. They won't touch you."

Gaze drifting away Yami shook his head, "I can handle a couple of thugs Bakura, give me some credit. It's what else they may mean behind that statement that scares me."

Brow furrowing Bakura quirked his head, "What do you mean?"

"Alphonse is too possessive. He would not let them touch me, no one else will be allowed to claim his prize," voice dry and thick with scorn, Yami exhaled a deep shaky breath, jaw locked. "Alphonse will not let them to physically hurt me, but he might let them dwindle down the people that put his behind bars."

The words sinking in Bakura snarled, "Dammit, why did I not think of that, especially after what he said. Shit!"

"Kura'?" Yami questioned, yelping in surprise when Bakura pulled him onto his lap. Straddled Yami stared down at Bakura in shock; a large hand was still tightly holding his hips to the point of bruising, dark russet eyes were burning dangerously. The other hand snapped up his back and was pressing against his shoulder, forcing him to hunch over, leaving barely a gap between their faces, the only thing keeping his from falling was his own forearms pressed against Bakura's heaving chest. Seeing the seething anger and possessiveness in the detective eyes Yami could not pull his gaze away from such intensity, it was sending shiver's up his spine. "Bakura, say something, please."

"He thinks he owns you, that you are his pet, his possession," Bakura ground out, lacking gentleness he cupped the back of Yami's head and pulled him closer, lips nearly touching. "He thinks because of what he did to you, because of the mark he put on your back, that you belong to him. Your mine, not his!"

Breath hitching Yami stiffened, eyes wide, "Bakura, you're scaring me." Within seconds he was overwhelmed, Bakura closed the gap between them, kissing him with a ferocity that he had never felt before, leaving him breathless and reeling. Hands fisting in the detective's dress shirt Yami gasped audibly when Bakura pulled away, lips moving to his neck. "Stop," he stammered out, back arching from the onslaught and blushing darkly. "We have guests outside. Bakura stop!" Pushing himself out at arm's length he glared hotly down at the detective, desire in his eyes but also a sharp warning.

"Is that really the reason, or is it because it still makes you nervous," Bakura whispered, gaze dark and voice dejected.

Stung by the comment Yami stood up, one hand running through damp blonde bangs while the other rested on his hip, "Yes Bakura, it does, you know I am still insecure about a lot of things. But that is only half the reason, the other is that we have guests outside, and I will not be rude and ignore them."

"Do you even want it?"

Flinching Yami closed his eyes feeling like he got slapped again without the luxury of a hand, averting he strutted back towards the door, a sway to his step, "I'm going back outside." A hand snatching hold of his wrist stopped him, swivelling around he stared at Bakura in shock, the man had moved ridiculously fast from where he was sitting, or he was really that out of it. Muscular arms enveloped him in an embrace, holding him close, soft lips descended on his own this time not forceful in a chaste kiss.

Deep russet eyes stared down at Yami, hurt mingled in with the rapidly declining anger, "Like I told you after our first time, after our only time, you are all I will ever want. Being with you, was the most amazing and euphoric experience I have ever had, the most addicting thing in the world. I do not care about your inexperience, it's exciting. I do not care about your scars; you are still beautiful to me. Is that not enough Yami?" Seeing tears in those eyes he so loved Bakura reached up and cupped Yami's blushing cheek, glad when Yami nuzzled his hand. "I want you tonight, I want to feel you, I want to make you forget everything that is happening around us. I am taking you tonight, and I will do whatever I have to to make it more comfortable for you."

Trembling Yami nodded, one hand lifting to cover Bakura's, "I am yours to have."

Smiling softly Bakura leaned down for another kiss, "I'll be out there in a minute, going to change out of this stuffy suit. I want to meet this twin you told me about, and Mokuba's brother. Grey got your text and showed it to me, so I know everything; you won't have to double explain." Receiving a smile in return, a happy one and not forced, Bakura grinned. "I'll grab a round of drinks too. Go on love, I'll be out in a few."

Kissing Bakura on the cheek, the small blush on his face darkening, mind thinking of the promise for tonight, "Sounds good, don't take too long."

A/N: _Holy hell, long chappie. Hope it was worth the wait!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Killer Fandom **

**A/N:** _Thank you to everyone that reviewed for the last chapter! You guys are all amazing and fantastical and I will never be able to fully express my gratitude to all of you for putting up with my *cough* crappy writing *cough* -dodges randomly tossed objects- Anyway, love all of you, and thanks again! Enjoy the chappie!_

_And…YN went ADD *shifty eyes* I went so badly ADD that I did not touch anything but my one novel for…..well, since my last update ^^; Please don't kill me….and no tomato throwing, that is sacrileage….no ruining beautiful tomatoes! But throw all the nuts you like…don't like nuts…._

_And sorry, this is another sort of build up/development chapter, please don't kill me._

**Chapter Four**

_June 30__th __–The House – Calgary, AB – 9:53am_

The first thing he could smell was coffee, its uplifting aroma filling his nostrils and beckoning him into alertness. Blearily he opened his eyes, staring around again in what he knew was his room but it was still a sight he was not used to. Soft plush pillows and a thick down comforter made him want to curl back up and stay in bed, but the smell of coffee was too tempting. Un-tangling himself Yugi, nearly falling out of the bed to do so, sat upright rubbing the sleep from his eyes, a loud yawn emitting from him. Seeing the clock he frowned, having the luxury of black out curtains was disorienting, it still felt like he was in the dead of night. Haphazardly shoving his legs into a pair of sweatpants and pulling on a t-shirt he meandered out of the solitude and darkness of his bedroom, groaning in annoyance at the brightness of the living room and kitchen beyond. The clatter of a frying pan and the smell of bacon perked him up, especially when the sound of it sizzling reached him. Though, he nearly tripped over the few steps up into the living room from the bedroom area when he saw Bakura furiously cooking at the stove. Unable to resist he piped up, "You won't burn it right?"

Swivelling around, bizarre expression and the flipper in his hand, Bakura scowled, "Do you want grub or not? If not, keep on the track you are on."

Clamping his mouth shut Yugi made sure to keep out of the way, hurriedly grabbed a cup of coffee, and perched himself at the island. "No hangover?"

Bakura shook his head, carefully flipping the bacon, one hand shoved in the pocket of his plaid pj pants. "Give me some credit brat, I'm twenty-eight and a cop, I can hold my liquor better than most."

It still hit him as odd to talk so casually to Bakura, without death threats or being ready to duck from a flying knife. Taking a glance around and not seeing anyone else up, Yugi questioned, "Where is Yami and Soren?"

"Well, sleepy head," Bakura grinned, adding more bacon to the pan. "Soren left just over an hour ago; he's got some stuff to do at his house, figure out a babysitter for tomorrow. Him and Yami picked up an extra shift for tomorrow, and I am working, so are you if I remember right." Seeing Yugi nod while sipping on coffee, he continued. "So yeah, he's got some shit to organize. Yami is out on his morning run, the dogs are with him, he should be back any minute now." Averting from the pan he double checked the time. "Yep, if he hauled ass he will be walking through that door in five minutes."

Yugi scowled, "I wish I had that kind of energy, too damn busy to exercise."

Chuckling while adding another pack of bacon to the frying pan Bakura chuckled, kneeling down he grabbed another pan and placed it on the stove. Turning on the burner he stepped back and opened the fridge, pulling out a carton of eggs. Cracking the first one in the pan he glanced up at Yugi, "That's no excuse. Yami and I work some pretty extreme hours too, and we workout just about every day." He laughed when Yugi stuck his tongue out at him, continuing to crack eggs into the pan. "You will learn how to juggle all that stuff living here. Yami will get bored and drag your sorry ass out to join him on one of his weird ass workout binges."

"You could just stop talking now, I would like to stay in denial," Yugi grunted.

The door back sliding door slid open, the sound of prancing paws catching their attention briefly, both Bakura and Yugi looked up. Yami stepped in through the door, petting both dogs before closing it. Suka emitted a low wine, quieted by the sharp look Yami gave her, "You can stay outside for a while, it's way too nice for you two to be inside." Pulling off his windbreaker Yami strode into the living room, flashing a smile at Yugi and Bakura as he walked past. Yugi's brow furrowed in shock, and Yami caught the look but did not react, he simply continued walking into the mud room to put his jacket and runners away. Yugi had seen the long scar on his one arm, along with the cross stich up at the top of his bicep where it had been surgically cut. His knees were exposed, having long taken off the braces he had on them, the knee length running pants he was wearing left them open for viewing. Trudging back into the room he sat down beside Yugi on one of the bar stools, Bakura sliding a cup of coffee into his hands. "Hopefully you will get used to seeing these; they are the hard ones to constantly hide without feeling like a nun."

Mentally slapping himself Yugi dropped his gaze, "Sorry, I should not have stared."

Yami shrugged, lifting the coffee mug to his lips, crimson eyes exchanging a look with dark russet, "No need to apologize for it, it's not like you are the first."

"Do you work today Yugi?" Bakura asked, lifting his head from the food.

"Unfortunately, back at the Rockyview though," he murmured.

"Can you drive?" Yugi shook his head and Bakura sighed. "You are lucky Yami is off today. Do we still have that permit book?" Yami slid off his chair and quietly disappeared into the office, remerging with a small book in his hand. Passing it off to Yugi, Yami sat back down, glancing up at Bakura when the detective continued. "Study this bastard, you will need a car to be able to survive living here. And to have a car, you need to be able to drive. Yami and I can both teach you, same with Soren, Alex, Grey or Eric. Trust me, the transit system here is only awesome if you live close to the downtown core. And we do not."

Taking the offered book Yugi gulped loudly, jumping as a plat full of toast, eggs and bacon was slid at him. Looking up he saw Bakura signal for him to move to the table, carrying two plates for himself and Yami while trudging around the counter. "Hopefully whoever is teaching me has the patience of a saint, or a sense of humour and lack of caring if they die."

Yami laughed, "You'll be fine," sitting down at the table he passed over Yugi's cup to the trembling man and accepted the plate and fork from Bakura. "It's not hard, you just have to be willing to learn." He went silent, a the back of a hand pressed against his brow, and Bakura's concerned face stared down at him, accusing. "What?"

"You've got a touch of a fever. I thought you had one last night, you were warm as hell, and fidgety," scowling the detective returned his hand to the table, picking up a fork and began to eat, eyes not leaving Yami. "Should not have let you go for a run, you are going to feel like shit soon." His expression darkened in annoyance when Yami shoved his hand away. "You are so stupidly stubborn."

"Learned it from the best, and mastered it from the runner up," came the quick retort, crimson orbs glowering pointedly. "I'm fine."

"Grab a thermometer and prove it," Bakura challenged.

Neither of them had noticed Yugi move and return, thermometer in hand, tapping on Yami's shoulder Yugi shoved it in his face, "You were puking as it is yesterday. Just check your temp."

Growling deep in his throat Yami sent his dark glare at Yugi, but wordlessly took the damned device and shoved it in his mouth. Satisfied Yugi sat back down at the table, gripping his coffee and sipping it, watching Yami like a hawk to make sure he did not take it out. Yami, defeated unwillingly, waited for the device to beep before he took it out and handed it back to Yugi, knowing that they would not take his word. Yugi stared down at the number, frowning, "Fine my ass. How the hell did you go for a run and not be keeling over with a temperature of 102.7?"

Yami shrugged, "Extra body heat from exertion," it was worth a shot.

Frustrated Yugi shook his head, "Nice try."

"I already took Tylenol this morning," Yami admitted quietly, jumping when Bakura flicked him on the forehead. "What!"

"Dumbass," was all the detective grunted out.

"Can I eat now, without being pestered?" more as a heated statement then question, Yami snapped his gaze between the two of them. "I do not need to be coddled. When I need to slow down, I will, just leave it at that."

Sighing Bakura returned to devouring his breakfast, manners lacking, "One of these days I am just going to tie you down to the damn bed and make you remain stationary." He swallowed hard in realisation of what he said then burst out laughing at the dark blush on Yami's face, along with Yugi nearly choking in mirth. Dropping down he rested his forehead against the edge of the table and held his stomach, trying unsuccessfully to contain his laughter. "Oh I need to do that more often."

Yugi was even less successful, the image of Yami that flustered and blushing that darkly was something he had never seen before. In fact, it had been something he had been dreaming of seeing, but no matter how hard he tried he never managed to embarrass Atemu to the point of blushing. But, then again, sexual innuendo had not been one of his strong suits when he was younger, and all his friends refrained from going over the top around him because of his perceived innocence, so Atemu had been sparred in the process. Yami, however, even compared to Atemu he believed, was quite new and innocent when it came to this subject. The concept was hilarious. Yami was crude and vulgar in so many ways, and mature beyond all belief, but he was as innocent in terms of bedroom activities and physical affection as a twelve-year-old child. Unable to refrain Yugi stammered out through fits of laughter, "How are you twenty-two years of age and this innocent, this is insane!"

"Not innocent," cut Yami, blush darkening, fiddling with his eggs with the tip of his fork. "Just, very new and modest."

Lifting his head Bakura placed his hand on Yami's thigh, "Sorry, that was too priceless."

Yami glowered at him, clearly not enjoying any of this, voice snarky. "Glad I could amuse you."

"Come on Yami, don't be like that, there is nothing wrong with it," the detective added, expression levelling off, hand giving Yami's thigh a comforting squeeze. "No need to be sensitive love." He sighed with mild relief when Yami's hand covered his, signalling without a change of expression or a spoken word, of Yami's acceptance.

"Have you two…" Having issues saying the words Yugi swallowed hard. Gathering bits an pieces from the conversations last night that had Yami in the same state after Bakura arrived at the fire, he had realised very rapidly just how naïve and innocent Yami was. And by a few pointed questions that the young man avoided answering, and that Bakura's expression would become dejected, wondered at something. Hoping he was not breaching boundaries with his new family, he forced the rest of the question out, Yami and Bakura staring at him expectantly. "Alright, going to push some boundaries, have you two, gone all the way yet, or just stayed with fooling around and oral?"

Again, having not yet recovered, Yami ducked his head and covered his face with his hands, eyes locking with Bakura's through the gap in his fingers. Sighing Bakura gripped his hand, forcibly pulling it away from Yami's face, seeing the guilt in those eyes and the embarrassment, he answered softly, "Our first time was almost two weeks ago."

"Am I prying too much?" Yugi questioned.

Shaking his head sadly Bakura gently caressed Yami's hand with his thumb, Yami dropped his gaze, "No, you're family, I don't mind you knowing. I mean, you are going to find it all out eventually anyway. Living here you won't miss much, and if you did, everyone else will spill the beans regardless."

Hand lifting Yugi placed it on Yami's shoulder, trying to give some comfort and a silent apology, "How long have you two been together."

"Two and half years," Yami whispered.

"There is nothing wrong with waiting that long Yami," Yugi murmured out. "It's normal."

"Then why was everyone constantly pestering me?" Yami snapped, sharp gaze finally lifting. "Really, the only person that has not hinted towards that yet is Soren, and it's because he has been willing to listen!" Stiffly, Yami rose from the table and disappeared; descending the basement stairs in silence, two pairs of shocked jaws dropped and watched him walk away.

Snapping his jaw shut Bakura could feel his body shaking in fury, "He never told me that."

Yugi, feeling very much like he had stirred the pot too much, murmured out. "Do they not understand what physical trauma can do to a person?"

Bakura shrugged, gaze trained on the stairs, "Apparently not. I am not surprised though. They probably were not trying to be mean about it, but with how sensitive Yami has been on the topic he probably did not take it as the light jokes that they were intended to be. The only person I could see really pressuring him, is me."

"You?"

"I…I have had some moments where I really was not patient with him. It's my curse I guess, beyond having minimal patience I have also already been…well, you know, since I was in my mid-teens. Part of his fear towards it has been the fact that he's terrified that he won't be enough, especially since I have been with a lot of people where as I am his first for everything. Yami never did anything until we met."

"What else is holding him back?"

Sighing deeply Bakura picked at his bacon, gaze solemn, "Alphonse." Russet orbs lifted and glanced across at Yugi, surprised at his own honesty he put his guard up for a moment. "You are not the type to hurt someone, are you? Can I trust you?" Slapped by the sudden question Yugi nodded, swallowing hard. "No one but Soren and Grey know this, so keep your mouth shut."

"I promise," Yugi whispered out.

"That scar, on Yami's back, Alphonse used it as a way to mark him, to claim him," Bakura ground out, fists tightening as he said it, eyes darkening. "And Yami has let that consume him. He unconsciously seems to believe that if no one sees it, no one will see those binds that Alphonse put on him. Even with me, since his injuries healed enough that he could dress himself, he has not exposed his upper body to me. When I tried last night, just like every time I do, he struggled with me to keep his shirt on until I gave up. No matter what I say or do, no matter how possessive or reassuring I am, he still seems to firmly believe that those scars are a deterrent. He wants to let it go, to believe me, but he does not know how. And I cannot seem to pull him that last little bit out his shell. But the damn bastard won't talk to me about it."

Eyes dropping to the tables, gaze resting on his now cold breakfast, Yugi shook his head, "I do not know how the hell to fix that, I cannot even begin to fathom what he went through."

"I know," the words slipped out, stunning Bakura again at his own openness. "At least, what happened, mentally I cannot even try and figure it out without him talking. But, I watched the video. Alphonse had a camera set up recording the entire thing. So I know the sequence of events, but not the mental and emotional turmoil he went through in his mind. Aside from this issue, the scars and the feeling like a possession thing, Yami survived something with most of his sanity and with most of his confidence and strength returned that I do not think more than ninety percent of the world's population could survive through and remain un-broken."

Sitting back Yugi crossed his arms, "There is still hope, he can pull through these remaining issues. They many just take time."

"I know. But it can be damn painful and stressful."

Both jumped, especially Bakura. Yami had ghosted back in the room, when they did not know, but Yugi looked up just as Yami placed his hands tentatively on Bakura's shoulders, the detective almost jumping through the roof. Gasping Yugi stammered out, "How long have you been up here?"

"I was only sitting at the bottom of the stairs," the EMT said mutely, gaze cautiously meeting Yugi's, shivering when Bakura's hands slithered across his own and held them tightly. "I've…I've heard the entire conversation."

"I thought you went outside," whispered Bakura apologetically, expression pleading, searching through the EMT\s exhausted features for a shred of forgiveness. "I'm sorry love; I should not have just blurted that all out."

Yami shrugged, "Cannot fix it now. Besides, I'm…" Pausing and contemplating for a moment, dark ruby orbs aggressively searching Yugi's face, the young man almost feeling like Yami was prying his soul bit by bit with the intensity of his stare. "I think, I'm comfortable with him knowing. No offense Yugi."

Frantically waving his hands in theatrics Yugi stammered out loudly, "No worries, I was expecting to have my head ripped off for prying."

Exhaling deeply Yami gently wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck and shoulder's, embracing him to pull the needed comfort he wanted from the contact. Kissing Bakura on the cheek he felt his body trembling and his vision wane, "I'm going to go lay down, I'm really not feeling well."

"You are a damn good actor sometimes love," Bakura whispered, turning in the embrace and chastely kissing Yami on the lips cupped the young EMT's face with his hands, caressing the soft skin beneath his digits. "I knew you were ready to pass out. I'll wake you up in a little while, get some rest." The soft smile he received melted his resolve, gripping Yami's hair lightly he pointedly stared over his shoulder. "Yugi, close your eyes and ears for a moment."

"What, it's not like I have not seen this kind of thing before."

"It's called we do not do PDA."

Rolling his eyes with a smile Yugi did as he was told, briefly, catching Yami break the deep kiss with red hued cheeks and a heavenly glow to his sickly pale features. Eyes connecting with Yami's he winked at him, Yami blushed more and scurried off, darting into his room and closing the door with a resounding click.

"Well, my food needs a heat up, yours probably does too," grabbing the abandoned plate Bakura shoved them both in the microwave. "So, you get to come grocery shopping with me now that he is out of commission. You think you can survive my abrasive company."

Yugi chuckled, "I'll be fine, I think."

Winking over his shoulder Bakura quickly pulled the two plates out of the microwave at the beep, "Good, there's a lot of shit I have to get done before I go into work for a few hours this evening. I am going to book you in for the written learners test in a week, so study that damn book so we can kick your ass into being able to drive. Did you have a licence in Japan."

"Yeah, I learned how and got my permit. But I never used it."

"That doesn't matter, we may be able to get you into the registry and they will decide if they will just let you take a competency test and go straight into the class 5 drivers test. We will see, will have to hit the registry today and find out. It would be better that way, will only take a month or so instead of two years for you to be able to drive on your own."

Swallowing nervously Yugi dug into his plate, "Fantastic."

1231231231231231231231231231 23123123123123123123

_Unknown Location – Unknown Time _

The furious clicking of keys being hit by a rapid typist permeated the small windowless room, only slowed when one hand would dart out to sip at the coffee thermos on the desk. Klive scowled, tapping his foot impatiently, one eye trained on the Chief's oddly slouched form, while the other was focused on Bullet, whom was standing in the middle of the narrow room. The cop looked ready to dart, as always. He kept shifting his weight between each leg, hands fidgeting in his pockets. Clearing his throat Klive snapped out, "Stop twitching Bullet, as soon as the tape works you can go."

"No, he should watch it with us," Chief cut in, still typing, gaze never leaving the multitude of screens. "Maybe it will make him realise why we do what we do."

"I understand it enough," Bullet snapped. "This was not part of the deal. All I was supposed to do was help you into the police system, and get the fucking tape. I do not want any other part in this sick game." A hard fist knocked him against the wall, wincing and bringing his hand up to the welt on his check he coughed roughly, glaring hard at Klive. "Hit me all you want, it won't convince me."

Scowling Chief swivelled the chair around, snarling at Klive the man shrugged at him, "You are lucky I am done and you did not interrupt something beyond your competence." Eyes almost lazily waited for Bullet to straighten himself out before continuing. "Now, as agreed Bullet, you would normally have been let free by now. But, I have another arrangement for you to fulfill."

"What? Fuck you, you said…"

"I know what I said," Chief said coldly, expressionless features chilling Bullet to the core. "And I lied. You are now to help us through the next few Phases; you will be free when we have the survivor in our hands. Your mother still remains unharmed, as agreed, and will be let free as soon as you complete your work for us."

Trembling Bullet clenched his fists, barely containing the rage boiling within him, "You sick fuck."

Klive grinned, leaning back against the wall, "Just be happy we are not asking you to help us with the final phase. You will be released when we have the survivor, the master does not want any interference beyond that point from us with him. After that, it's time for us to have fun with the others that put the master behind bars."

Sickened Bullet, body shaking and sweating profusely, dropped his gaze, "Fine, whatever. I am grateful. Just, do not make me watch this video…and for the love of God do not touch my mother, she is sick enough."

Chief shrugged, "If you insist. I do not wish to deal with your obsessive whining."

"Do you even have any proof for me that you fucks haven't killed her for the fun of it?"

Another large grin crossed Klive face as he shook his head, "Sorry, don't want to give you any hints at where she is, you might jump ship on us."

Bottom lip quivering Bullet stumbled towards the door, "Can I go now?"

Sidestepping Klive watched Bullet slink out of the dark house, turning back to Chief he inclined his head to the screen, "Going to give me a show there pretty boy."

Chief scowled, "Stop with your perversions," swivelling the chair around he sipped on his coffee. "So long as this file cooperates, the next phase will be ready to go for tomorrow. Yes, you can get a preview of the video. By the look of it, it's pretty good quality considering its several years old and done by a basic home recording device. Stay at the door, I will pop it up on all the screens. I do not want your filthy feet any further into this room. Do not tamper with perfection."

Chuckling Klive tapped his army boots against the door frame, "Whatever Chief, just play the fucking video."

Scowling Chief hit the enter button, the sound of the video filtered into the quiet room and the images filled all the monitors on the wall.

1231231231231231231231231231 23123123123123123123

_June 30 – 7:00pm – Calgary, AB_

He was embarrassed, he admitted to it, internally at least. Hands fiddling in his lap Seto glanced across the console of the jeep at Yami, the young man was silent as he drove him around. Having just dropped Yugi off at work the two of them were now alone in the vehicle, compatible silence rapidly wearing thin. They were trying to find the nearest empty parking lot for them to turn into.

"Are you sure you are ready for this. You have not driven on this side of the road in how long you said?" Yami asked, glancing at him.

"Three years. I have a licence for the States that I am going to get put towards a Canadian one, but they are making me do a road test."

Smiling Yami pulled into an empty parking lot. Parking the vehicle he un-clipped his seat belt, swivelling in his seat he stared at Seto, trying not to laugh. The man was so embarrassed that it was permeating off of him in waves. "It will come back to you like riding a bike."

"I have never owned a bike."

Pursing his lips Yami made a small clicking noise in thought, "Well, just take it for the phrase of speech then."

Exhaling dramatically, cheeks turning a soft shade of pink, Seto unhooked his seatbelt and clambered out of the car, "Let's get this over and done with."

Chuckling Yami got out of the jeep, leaving it running he sauntered over to the passenger seat. Closing the door and clicking on his seatbelt he watched Seto do the same, hands trembling, "Just take your time; there is nothing to be embarrassed about Seto. Take a deep breath."

"This is degrading," Seto mumbled beneath his breath. Shifting the jeep into drive he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the room, nearly turning into the wrong lane he cursed and straightened the vehicle out. Driving through the intersection, thankful the light was green, he sighed deeply and tried to relax. He could see a small smile of amusement on Yami's face, crimson eyes watching him through his peripheral vision. That single smile seemed to diminish his unease. "You've gotten some colour back, you were looking pretty pale yesterday."

"I slept most of the day away," grunted the EMT, shifting in his seat. "Bakura and Yugi both were pumping me full of Tylenol and chicken noodle soup. If I was not feeling better by now, there'd be a problem." Seeing Seto stifle a laugh Yami quirked a brow at him. "You can let lose you know, I won't judge you."

Straightening Seto scowled, "I could say the same to you."

Blinking Yami caught the double meaning behind the statement, eyes narrowing he leaned back studying his cousin, "You and Yugi both are quite prying individuals aren't you. Normally people get to know each other a little better before spilling their dark secrets."

Seto glared at him, cerulean eyes darkening. He could not give the explanation that immediately popped up in his head, Yami would probably look at him as if he had grown a second head. "You're family. Yugi, indirectly until now, had been a close enough friend to be family. I take care of my family, what of it?"

"There is something more to it," Yami scowled, crossing his arms over his chest, a defensive stance that Seto was used to seeing and sent chills down his spine from the similarity of it. "Whatever, I do not begrudge you for it. But, if you expect me to talk to you about something that I have not even spoken to my spouse about, then you are sorely mistaken."

Shrugging Seto glanced at him, "That's not what I was hinting towards, not completely. It's made you guarded. I won't judge you, I won't think any less of you. Just be yourself, and I will be myself. Fair enough trade off?"

Sighing Yami closed his eyes and slouched dramatically in his seat, pinching his nose against the oncoming headache. He was being overly sensitive and defensive; kicking himself for it he nodded his head in answer. "Yeah, sorry, I'm still on edge."

"Mind elaborating?" Seto questioned, cursing as he took a corner too sharp.

Yami, clearly holding in a fit of laughter, shook his head, "This stuff with the fan mail and Alphonse is just….it's just bothering me, please watch the road."

Pursing his lips Seto finally adjusted himself, and the jeep, and steadied himself in the lane. This, well as he would put it, mini hummer was far larger than any of the sports cars he was used to driving. It was going to take some getting used to before the road test. "Sorry, not used to vehicles this big."

"Jeep ride different as well, it's a hydraulic breaking system. Plus their shape makes turning corners different," Yami expounded, sitting up he leaned over and flicked the vehicle back into two wheel drive, having seen Seto tap it while straightening the vehicle. "And that makes a difference as well, especially with gas and the tires."

Quirking a brow Seto peered at the EMT through his peripheral vision, "This is an off road vehicle is it not? Why do you drive something like this around in the city?"

"Because I do a fair amount of off road driving, especially in the spring and summer when I go hunting and camping," relaxing back into his seat he smiled at his cousin. "And, this model had eco mode, so when I am under a certain RPM it reduces the amount of cylinders running and thus reduces my gas cost. Besides, this thing usually only costs eighty bucks to fill right now, even with gas prices so high."

"Might look into getting one of these," Seto murmured, liking the feel of the vehicle, it would take a massive adjustment in his driving, but it was nice. "Can't drive sport cars forever, damn things are expensive."

"What do you normally drive?"

"I've got a R35 Nissan GT-R, Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII and a 98' Shelby Series 1."

Whistling Yami shook his head in amusement, "Trying to impress someone, or compensate?"

Shooting Yami a warning glare, receiving a loud laugh in response, Seto's resolve melted and he smiled, "No, I just felt like getting them. They are Mokuba's now, I am planning on buying something new here. Something less, well, expensive and eye grabbing."

"It'll be easier on your wallet that's for sure. Cops target sports cars," glancing out the window Yami spotted a familiar figure leaving a nearby coffee shot, CPS uniform obvious in the street light. "Speaking of cops, I have one to bug. Seto, pull over for a second please." As the jeep pulled up the Cop looked up, rolling down the window Yami waved at him. "Hey Bullet, haven't seen you roaming around for a while. You working tonight?"

Nodding, Bullet stepped up the car, haggard appearance obvious but he still smiled, "Yeah, just got off, grabbing a coffee before I head home. How is life treating you?"

"Same as always, you look like shit, are you alright?" Yami stated, concern obvious. "I have not seen you look this rough in a long time."

Awkwardly Bullet shrugged, "Just not sleeping I guess. Mom's been sick again."

"Anything I can do?"

Shaking his head Bullet leaned against the car door and popped his head in, "She on meds, getting better slowly, but she's keeping me up. Should be alright though, doctors said another week and she should be good to go again."

"It's not the cancer coming back is it?"

"No, her immune system is just low still, she got hit with pneumonia in March and has been having issues shaking it off," glancing across the seat at the CEO Bullet smiled in greeting. "And whose the stranger in the drivers seat of your baby, do I need to tattle to Bakura on you."

"Fuck off," Yami laughed, playfully punching Bullet in the shoulder, careful to avoid the arm holding the coffee. "This is my cousin, newly found at least, Seto Kaiba. Seto, this is Bullet, an old friend of mine."

"Is that really your name?" Seto asked, shaking the hand the cop extended to him.

Bullet laughed, "No, it's a nickname I picked up years ago. Real name is Nathaniel Johnson."

"Too much of a mouthful if you ask me," Yami teased.

"Like your last name is any easier," Bullet jested, Yami nodded in agreement. "Anyway, I had better head home, Mom is going to be wondering where I am."

"Give her a hug for me, I'll have to come by and see her soon, haven't stopped by in a while," Yami asked, expression growing serious as he placed his hand on Bullet's arm. "If you need anything Bullet, you know I'll help you, even if it's just a day's rest I'll come by and take care of your Mom."

Bullet smiled, a ghostly look settling in his eyes, "She'd love that, she misses seeing you. Thanks man, I'll let you know," patting Yami's hand he stepped away from the vehicle, waving at Seto as he did so. "Good night, and it was nice meeting you Seto."

"Nice meeting you too," Seto responded, watching the haggard cop trudge down the street as he pulled back out into the road. The almost ghost like listlessness to the cop bothered him, eyes narrowed he looked at Yami, who seemed just as concerned. "He's not alright, is he?"

Yami shook his head, "The last time he looked that shitty, was when he was going through rehab. His Mom had breast cancer at the time as well, his life was a mess. That was seven years ago."

"Rehab? But he's a cop."

"And a damn good one," Yami chided, giving Seto a hard look. "He had a rough childhood. His Dad beat him and his mother regularly, then up and disappeared one night when Bullet was seventeen, but he had already kicked Bullet out of the house a few months before. He lived on the streets at the time. That's when I met him, and it's why he went into rehab."

"What do you mean?"

Sighing deeply, eyes becoming distant, Yami sunk into his seat again, "Bullet jumped me in one of his meth induced rages, I was just leaving the downtown police office after visiting my Dad, was heading to the LRT station. I hospitalized him, was charged with assault." Lifting his gaze back to the CEO he continued, voice quiet. "But, his mother pulled the charges afterwards. I took him to the hospital and stayed there until he was identified and she got there, but the police were trying to arrest me at the time as well, they were not listening to me or to the doctors."

"She pulled the charges?"

"She knew Bullet and the life he had been living at the time, him trying to mug me did not surprise her. And, it made him go into rehab. They had to pump his system clean while he was in the hospital before they could do the two surgeries they needed to do. She basically said to me that even though I caused the damage that I caused, what I did was what Bullet needed to get straight again. He's been clean and sober since, and a damn good friend."

"Your Dad was at the police station?"

Yami smiled, seeing the confusion on Seto's face, "My Dad was a cop, Chief of police for the last four years of his life. He did stints in the T.A.C.T and drug units, did a lot of undercover work."

Impressed Seto bobbed his head, "Sounds like a good man."

"He was," murmured Yami, eyes becoming glassy and the smile on his face faded. "Damn good man and an amazing Father. Miss him like hell."

"You alright?"

Nodding Yami's smile returned, "Yeah, this just brought back memories. That night was the only night my Dad ever truly got angry with me, angry enough that he could not control his temper. The man was terrifying when he was mad. It was the only night where him and I fought, it got bad enough that Mom had to call Soren's Dad over to split us up. It was also the first time I ever stood up to him."

Stopping at a red light Seto averted in his seat, seeing Yami's thoughtful but sad gaze he pursed his lips, "He took the cops word over yours I am guessing." Seeing Yami nod Seto continued. "Did he hurt you?"

"No more than I hurt him," Yami murmured, seeing the stunned shock flash in Seto's eyes he sunk further into his seat. "I mean, I only hit him once, but what I said was far worse than anything fists could do. Had a lot of bottled up issues at the time, and it all came out in a torrent. It was the most scared I had ever been up until that point in my life, and also the most angry. Even when I got stabbed I was not afraid like I was that night, but apparently it made my mouth work really well."

Pulling into a nearby parking lot Seto's pulled the jeep into a stall, shoving the vehicle into park he turned and stared at Yami, arms crossing over his chest in contemplation. "You got stabbed? Was this before Alphonse?"

Yami flinched, not noticing it or Seto's reaction to it, then expounded, "Yeah, I was fifteen. Soren and I were walking home from soccer practice and got jumped in the alley behind my house. It was a gang that my Dad was working on at the time, he was undercover with his partner. His partner apparently had gone dirty, traded in his badge for the cash that he was getting from the drug deals, and also screwed the drug lords. When they confronted him he thought that telling them about my Dad being a cop would save him. They started shadowing my Dad, then when they found out he had family they targeted my mother and I. My Dad had no idea, his partner had disappeared and his contacts were giving him no hint towards the fact that his cover was blown. As soon as I was out of the hospital, they started calling the house, leaving threatening messages on the answering machine. They would only call when it was just Nanni and I at home. The final straw for my Dad was when they shot up the front door of the house late one night, caused Nanni to have a massive heart attack. I got put into protective custody and sent away, I lived with my sensei for a year with his family in B.C. Mom eventually joined us after nine months when it got too dangerous for her to be home, then Dad joined us for the last month before everyone was arrested. I came back in time for the first trial, the one for my assault."

Eyebrows raised Seto rubbed the back of his neck in shock, slowly absorbing all the information, "Holy shit," was all he could manage to say, Yami merely stared at him quietly waiting for him to regain his bearings. "Let's delve a little bit here. You said you had a lot of bottled up issues that came out when you and your Dad fought that night after the charges. Was this incident most of it?"

"Mostly, yes. Dad, at the time, was so devoted to his job that sometimes it felt like his family did not matter anymore. And, because he never sat down and explained anything to me, and forbid my Mom and Nanni from telling me either, I had no idea what the gravity of the situation was. That year I was away, with absolutely no contact with my family, I became resentful of him. I blamed him for everything, and for a while I blamed him for Nanni not recovering from the heart attack. She passed away right after I came back. He never talked to me, he never asked if I was alright, he didn't really show anything towards me for the year after I returned. Typical teenager I summed it up to he hated me, that I just got in his way of work, that his job was more important than us, especially after he became Chief," Yami explained, eyes trained on his folded hands, avoiding Seto's gaze as he kept his emotions in check. "That night, when we fought, I shot it all back at him. I cannot remember a single time in my life, where my Dad looked so hurt, where aside from in grief he had cried." Feeling his throat tighten and tears well in his eyes he stopped, exhaling deeply and composing himself. "Sorry, I'm rambling. I cannot I am babbling your ear off like this. What the hell is with you and Yugi, both of you I feel as if I know you, like I trust you without a thought? I don't get it."

Resisting, yet again with a curse, the urge to say the obvious answer to himself, Seto tentatively reached out and put a shaky and awkward hand on Yami's shoulder, "Feeling is mutual."

Exhaling deeply again Yami raised his eyes and stared into cerulean orbs, seeing the trust he felt his shoulders slouch, "Can we make a stop? I know it may be awkward for you, but I think I need this." Seto quirked a brow at him in questioning, fidgeting he mumbled out. "The cemetery where my parents and Nanni are, you don't have to join me."

Shock Seto bobbed his head, mouth barely working, "That a pretty personal thing, you sure you want me to come?" The EMT gave a small nod, swallowing hard Seto shrugged. "Sure, if I am an awkward statue, you can laugh at me."

"Thanks, I'll give you directions."

1231231231231231231231231231 2131231231231231231231231231 23123123

_7 District Office – Calgary – 7:30pm_

Staring at the computer screen over Bakura's shoulder, Grey quietly sipped at his coffee. On one of the two monitors was the files containing the opened copies of the letters, on the other was the low volume video of the interrogation from Kingston. Anderson was sitting close by on the desk, attention just as focused on the two screens. Chewing on his lip Grey leaned forward, tapping the screen, "There, look at his expression. It did not click when we were in there, but it did this morning when I was thinking about this. He's not lying, I can tell."

Sitting back with a loud creak of the old chair, Bakura glared at the screen, "But why would he kill her, she died a year before he started his murder spree. What the fuck would honestly motivate him to kill her. And besides, the M.O is completely wrong. Tawni was shot fifteen times in the head point blank with a hand gun."

"So was her partner though," Anderson pointed out, expression pondering. "They did tie the two murders together at one point, but never found any other connections behind it, and eventually started believing there was no connection at all because of that."

"Your point?" Bakura pressed.

Anderson shrugged, "She was a paramedic."

Grey nodded in agreement, "That's what I was thinking. What if Tawni and her partner Kent were the paramedics that responded to the accident scene? I know it's a stretch, but it might be a missing link."

Scrubbing his hand through snow white hair, the detective sighed deeply, "What good would unburying that case do, especially if this theory turns up nothing?"

Shuffling off his perch on the desk Anderson squeezed past Grey and stared out the window of their office, "Closure. I was working on that case originally, and I had to give Yami and Garret the bad news that Tawni's case had gone cold and I was being forced to close it. I need to know, he so does he."

None too gently Bakura pulled his knotted hair into a ponytail, fingers immediately beginning to drill on the desk in thought. Glancing up at his two friends he scowled, "I do not want to put him through any more hell unless it's necessary."

"Don't coddle him Bakura, he'll kick your ass for it," Grey chided. "He can tell that you did not explain everything that happened in Kingston, you keep forgetting how perceptive he is. Let Anderson work on that case, we will continue to pound out these letters."

"I can easily juggle working on that and working on the multimedia side of this case with you guys," Anderson added, turning back to them. "Come on Bakura, it's an extra angle to look at and hit Alphonse with. And it will give Yami some peace."

Pursing his lips Bakura scowled, "Just, don't tell him anything until you find something conclusive. He's stressed out enough as it is, especially with what I have told him about the interrogation and the letters."

Brow furrowing Grey murmured out, "I don't like his theory, but it makes sense. Whoever this fan group is probably is trying to find a way to get Alphonse out of prison. The fact that the three of us were part of putting Alphonse away is no secret; it was all over the news. Though, they have not done anything yet to target us, if they even have."

"We need to find out who they are before we start doing this," Anderson stated, leaning against the desk and tapping on the computer monitor. "The writer of the letter called himself Chief. I can try and take that and hammer through all the sites with Alphonse's little fan group and try and see if I can see that call sign pop up anywhere."

"I'll check the fan letters that we have for that as well," Grey added, putting down his coffee and crossing his arms.

"So, that leaves me with the doppelganger. Still waiting on all the forensic results from all of the crime scenes, they are taking a really long time to process everything," Bakura sighed, sitting back up in his chair. Gripping the thick file beside him with all the case information he stood up, stretching his arms in the air with a yawn. "This fucker got somewhat clever, the places he dumped the bodies were dirty as fuck, and we still have not been able to find where he is actually killing them. Forensics has a lot to sift through."

"Divide and conquer?"

"Hell yeah," Anderson agreed. "Well start in the morning, it's late as shit and I do not have the mental capacity to deal with all of this right now."

"Sounds good," pulling on his jacket Bakura glanced between the two detectives. "I am serious though. Do not talk about any of this stuff about his Mother with Yami. His head is spinning as it is, and the dumb bastard has gone and made himself sick with stress. Alright?"

Seeing the pointed glare Anderson and Grey both nodded, "Promise."

Satisfied Bakura trudged out of his office, "I'll see you guys bright and early in the morning, who's doing the coffee run?"

Grey raised his hand, volunteering, "I will. Have a good night Kura', take care of the brat will you."

Waving over his shoulder Bakura closed the office door and made for the parking lot. Pulling out his phone he viewed the message that he had been ignoring. He grunted with amusement, at the contents. '_Hey Kura, I'm just taking Seto for some driving lessons, be home around 9. Don't work too late, we have the house to ourselves until Yugi is off. Love you.' _Shoving the phone back into his pocket he found himself grinning, he was thankful for the welcomed distraction that Yugi and Seto were creating, they seemed to be exactly what Yami needed at the moment. Yami had admitted it to him last night, he blinked in remembrance as he ran the conversation back through his head.

"_Kura'?"_

"_Mhm," he murmured, tightening his hold around Yami, whom was cocooned in his arms, head cradled against his shoulder. Blearily opening his eyes he stared at the young man in his arms, one hand lifting from Yami's hip to brush aside a stray golden bang. "What is it?" _

"_They scare me," Yami murmured, eyes showing his discomfort. "I feel no restraints with them, like I know them. It's unsettling." _

_Thinking for a moment Bakura continued to move his one hand down Yami's jaw before drifting it over his arm, "I've had that same feeling. But is it unsettling, you should be excited." _

_Shaking his head Yami closed his eyes, his hand that was resting on Bakura's chest balled into a fist, "I don't…I don't trust people this easily as you know it. It's throwing me for a loop, I cannot tell if it's a good or a bad thing." _

"_You're enjoying it though," Bakura added, gripping Yami's fisted hand, the sentimental side of him coming out he gently kissed the soft skin, relishing in the shivers it caused to ripple through his partner. "They make you feel safe, just like all of your friends do, just like I do. They make you feel like you have support, something stable to fall back to. You need this Yami, you know you do." _

_Sighing Yami slowly re-opened his eyes, crimson orbs locking with Bakura's, "Yes, doesn't mean it doesn't scare the hell out of me. I hate feeling off balanced." Sitting up he detangled himself from Bakura, bringing his knees up to his chest, holding them there with his arms, head resting on his knees. "One day of being around them, and I feel like I can tell them anything. My mouth just runs away on me, I feel like I am not in control of myself right now. Maybe it's not them, maybe it's the whole situation that is unsettling to me. But, even though I need this, I need to have family around, I cannot help but be scared. I do not want to care about more people only to lose them." _

_Sitting up Bakura ran his hand down Yami's spine, throat tightening at seeing the desolate gleam in Yami's eyes, "Yami, no one else is going to leave, no one else is going to die. You need to relax and open yourself up to people again. I need you to be you again Yami, this is one of those last steps. Since you've come back you have struggled being social with new people, actually you have downright shunned it. Let lose, let people in again, people other than Soren and I." Ruby eyes lifted to him again, unshed tears shining bright in them. Shuffling forward he pulled Yami against him, glad that there was no resistance from the EMT. Resting his head atop Yami's he sighed deeply. "You need this, just shut up and take advantage of it." _

_Nuzzling Bakura's shoulder, Yami exhaled loudly, "Fine, I'll try." _

"_That's all I ask," the detective smiled, lifting Yami's face his he kissed him gently, comfortingly. "Now, if you don't mind, either you need to find a way to amuse me since you have decided to keep me awake, or let me go to sleep." _

_Yami scowled, "Insensitive prick," the mirth and amusement was bright in his eyes as he playfully hit Bakura in the arm. "I've already amused you enough tonight." _

"_Nope," Bakura grinned, a dark mischievous chuckle leaving him. Shifting he tightly gripped each of Yami's wrists, pinning them to the bed on either side of his thighs. Slipping his legs tightly around Yami so he was pressed up against the young man's back, he descended his lips to Yami's quivering shoulder, pulling down the shirt to expose what lay beneath with his teeth he began softly nipping and kissing the smooth skin there. "There will never be a time again where you can try and use that excuse." _

_Blushing darkly, breathing becoming ragged Yami glanced over his shoulder at the detective, face darkening further at the grin Bakura gave him, "Again? How is that humanly possible?" _

"_I guess you are about to find out now aren't you?" Pleased with the shudder and gasp he gained in response he released his grip on Yami's wrists, lightly running his digits up trembling hips and along strong back muscles. "I won't fight you this time Yami. Your shirt can stay on, but I am getting access to this," he whispered, hands delving underneath the shirt and drifted up over Yami stomach. "I need to taste all of you, and that will eventually include what you wish me never to see again. Understood?" _

_Overwhelmed by the heat of Bakura's hands on his abdomen and his breath against his neck Yami nodded, breathing long out of his control. His mind was a fog, spinning in euphoria. Bakura could reduce him to a squirming moaning mess with barely any effort. It was how he had taken him their first time a few weeks before. Over the years of their basic intimacy Bakura had found all his weakness, and he used them all the shut his mind off and let his body go on auto pilot, allowing the detective to fill the need that both had desperately needed but that he had been terrified of. Dropping his head back against Bakura's shoulder Yami stared hazily up at him, "You need to stop talking," he gasped out. _

_With a deep, possessive growl, Bakura claimed Yami's lips in a heated kiss, pulling away he whispered against those same lips, "Mine." _

_Panting Yami nodded, resolve gone, "Yours." _

Sighing he came back to alertness, bewildered when he found himself already in front of the red truck. Blinking he grinned, "Hmm, this could be a fun night." Clambering into the truck he fired the engine and made for home, sending Yami a quick message telling him to try and be home early.

1231231231231231231231231231 23123

_Queens Park Cemetery – Calgary – 8:30pm._

Staring up at the stars Yami exhaled a deep relaxing breath, his back pressed against the cold stone, head resting on the top. Hearing shuffling beside him he peeked his eyes open, seeing Seto getting comfortable on the cold grass beside him he murmured out, "I told you, you did not have to come to the grave with me. I just needed a minute."

Shrugging Seto stared at the tombstone, reading the names there and the message inscribed on it, "I figured you could use some company, awkward company, but company."

"I usually come here alone," he whispered out, placing his hands atop his bent knees. "Soren's come a few times with me, same with Bakura and Mike. But, everyone else comes on their own accord. Poor staff here have had to deal with a lot of flowers and other items that keep being place on here." Holding up a small teddy bear with a flames jersey on Yami chuckled. "Like this, I can tell that Eric came by. Him and my Dad used to argue back and forth about hockey, and go all out at the games. Eric was a Oilers fan, but mostly only to piss my Dad off."

Chuckling Seto grinned, "That ridiculous."

Yami shrugged, "That's hockey fans for you. I'm not much better. I love the Flames, could never cheer for another team no matter how horrible they play sometimes. It's the times where they make your jaw drop that I always wait for. Nothing better than the Flames kicking royal ass."

"I have never watched hockey in my life," Seto grunted, scratching his head in thought. "Come to think of it, I cannot remember ever watching a sport, aside from stuff at school."

Looking at Seto in shock Yami shook his head in mock disgust, "We need to change this. Meet me tomorrow; you are coming to watch a soccer game. I play with a bunch of EMS guys, along with a few cops and firefighters. We collaborate and once every rotation we take over the SAIT soccer field and play a friendly match."

Shrugging Seto glanced at his cousin, "Sure, I like soccer, that will not be total torture."

Smiling Yami sat up, "We should head back. I'll drop you off at the hotel, unless you want to take over the guest bedroom downstairs. Chiyo is arriving today isn't she? That room might get a little crowded for a night before they leave."

Considering it for a moment Seto grunted, "I forgot about that."

"Is that a yes?"

Standing up Seto began to trudge, narrowly dodging tombstones in the dark, back towards the jeep, "Drop me off at Kaiba Corp first, I have a few things to do there. I need tomorrow mostly free, going to finalize the deal on the house and go furniture shopping. I'll text you before I come by, I'll get the limo to drop me off."

Rising up Yami dusted the grass off his pants, "Sounds good to me."

**A/N:** _Again…please don't kill me, I value life. Hopefully this chappie was worth the wait. And, don't worry, next chapter the fun begins :D_


	5. Chapter 5

**Killer Fandom **

**A/N:** _Thank you to all of you amazing reviewers! You guys are such an inspiration! I really hope this chapter is good enough, I cannot stand it for some reason, don't like it...re-wrote sections so many freaking times...well, onward with the chappie! *Goes back to staring out at the blizzard and the poor rig workers out in it...snickering to self at their misforturne, and thankful for her warm truck.*_

_Side note…..to anyone that wants to know exactly what I picture Soren's scream sounds like…watch the TMNT 2003 show, check out any of the episodes, but listen specifically to Michelangelo's feminine scream…ok, his always occurring feminine scream…^^;Oh…and for basically any reference to the weird noises Soren makes. Specifically, watch Season 4, Episode 23 – Adventures in Turtle sitting, some might find my inspiration. Or, Season 4, Episode 17 – Outbreak, another good example of Mikey's scream. _

**Chapter Five**

_Unknown Location – Unknown Time_

Sunken pale features watched in boredom as the six men in the living room of the home gathered up their duffle bags, all of them checking that they had their passports and cell phone. Yawning Chief crossed his arms, thin and gangly as they were, warding of the cold of the rest of the home. Curtains blacked out the entire house, the only lighting was red and purple lava lamps and heat lamps scattered around the house. The heat lamps illuminated some of Klive's special projects, whether that be illegal reptiles or drugs. Marijuana grew quite well under one of the head lamps, pampered and loved by the burly bastards need for money. He rarely left the sanctuary of his room. He could make sense of the world in there, he could understand computers, but normal people either bored him or annoyed him with their lack of competence. Tapping his foot on the ground he checked his watch, "You are going to be late if you do not get out the door soon, planes do not wait for the slow."

Shoving his passport in his pocket Klive grinned, keeping a keen eye on Bullet as the cop wearily gathered up his gear, "Shut up Chief, it's an international flight, it'll be fine. Stop worrying your boney little head over it. Bullet, get your shit together before I give you a swift kick in the ass."

Snarling Bullet pulled his backpack onto his shoulders, "Open your eyes fuck ball, I'm ready."

Shaking his head Klive glanced at Chief, "Send me a message when part one, your part, is started."

Waving at him dismissively Chief shoved his hands in his pockets. His back was hunched from excessive slouching, his shirts hung off his petite frame no matter what the size was. But, through this, his eyes were sharp and frightening with their level of intelligence, the only person that never seemed phased by his gaze thus far was Klive. This time was no exception, "You worry about your part, Rambo. I have everything under control on my end. Remember, ape, you would not be able to do any of this plan if it was not for my intellect."

Grinning Klive chuckled darkly, "That's why I haven't killed you yet with that insolent little mouth of yours. Besides, I like this little partnership we have. Now, scurry along to your little rat hole. I'll tell you when we have landed, and when the job is complete."

Scowling Chief stiffly fingered his comrade, pale skin almost glowing in the lamp light, "Get out, before you are late. Oh, and Bullet," the cop stopped to stare at him before opening the door to the outside world. "Do not forget, the rest of my men have your mother, you jeopardize this in any way, she dies."

"Yes, sir," Bullet grunted, slamming the door open, grinning at the hiss of pain is caused in Chief before the man scurried away from the bright sunlight.

_1231231231231231231231231321 3211321321312323123123_

_July 1__st__ Canada Day__– Calgary, AB – 11:53am_

Their sides hurt, quite badly in fact. Over used muscles expanding and contracting. Their intercostals were also exceptionally sore, their ribs moving in ways that should not exist. Why, you might ask, laughter. Seto and Yugi sat on the sidelines at the soccer field killing themselves; almost literally they were beginning to wonder, with extreme laughter. They both had been expecting a friendly, but serious, soccer game. They got the friendly part, along with copious amounts of competitiveness, but they were not prepared for the bizarre and frankly cheating antics of all the players. At the moment, they were both holding their bellies, their attempts at remaining composed failing miserably.

"Goaltender interference, goaltender interference!" Soren screamed, dramatically pointing at the goalie. Yami, decked out in his goaltender gear, was currently trapped in a rather tight headlock, Alex being the culprit, holding him back from being able to stop as Keenan barrelled towards them with the ball, screaming bloody murder as he did so. A female EMT, Jessie, was holding Soren's flailing form back by his jersey. "Goaltender interference, don't touch my goalie!"

Stopping in his run, staring at Soren with amusement, Keenan shook his head, "And what, pray tell, are you going to do. A girl is beating your ass; I am going to take great pleasure scoring on your sorry backside!"

"Wait wait! Mercy dammit woman!" Soren screamed, the near feminine pitch causing everyone to keel over laughing. Flailing he twisted in an attempt to get Jessie to let go, she was giggling too hard to care and released her grip, her laughter increasing when Soren crashed to the ground. "Ahh!"

"We got a man down!" Eric yelled from the other end of the field, slowly jogging down. "Or should I say girl down, that sounded pre-pubescent."

"Will someone get this freak off of me!" bellowed Yami, struggling very weakly with Alex, spending more time laughing and staying upright then fighting him off. "I really don't want to have to work here, that's why I volunteered to be between the posts."

"Oh hell no," Alex chuckled, squeaking when Yami rapidly adjusted his grip on his arm and then he was flying. Crashing into the ground, barely missing Keenan as he crossed the eighteen yard box, Alex peered upside down at Yami, shaking a rueful fist. "You dirty whore!"

Ducking and rolling Yami covered the ball as Keenan wound up for a shot, summersaulting out of the way. The lack of hitting the ball caused Keenan to spin and lose his balance, nearly teetering over into the back of the net. Spinning he spotted Yami standing a few feet away, the ball casually being tossed back and forth between hands. "You really are a dirty whore; I thought we agreed no ninja moves!"

"No one specified that," Yami grinned slyly, mock yawning in boredom he spun the ball on the tip of one finger, dodging aside when Keenan and Alex both dived at him. "Besides, I'm not a dirty whore; I don't get paid for it."

Stunned for a moment Alex and Keenan both stared at Yami in shock, jaws dropping, "Say what…our baby grew up!"

"Oh fuck you!" Yami yelled incredulously, watching Eric run up beside him absently. Dropping the ball right at Eric's feet he grinned, his friend doing some fancy foot work before slowly walking off towards the other net, arms waving as he did so and cawing like a crow. "Alright girls, if he scores we win. Deal was two points ahead. I'd start hauling ass, no rematch today." Alex and Keenan both cursed, running off after Eric whom was now running down the field making absurd noises, Jessie barely trailing behind him. Shaking his head and chuckling Yami felt Soren's arm drop around his shoulders, his friends weight leaning against him. Stabilizing himself he glanced up at Soren with a lifted brow, "That was an epic fail on your part. You were supposed to be my sweeper."

"That's your position, I suck balls at it," Soren gasped, catching his breath. "Remember, coach used to scream at me when I was sweep. Jiles always played it when you didn't." Yami tipped his head in agreement. "Is what you said true, you finally joined the world of the adults?"

Awkwardly fidgeting his hands and looking in every direction but at his friend, he nodded, "Yes."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"When my mind adjusts to the concept of it," Was the quiet admission, shame and embarrassment on the EMT's soft features, gaze still downcast even when screams of triumph rang from the other side of the field. Eric apparently having scored the winning goal. "It's only happened…okay, three nights, but four times. First was two weeks ago."

Gaze going soft, green eyes searching out his friend's, Soren smiled, "What made you finally give in?"

Yami blushed, watching warily as everyone else trudged over, "Him…he made the choice. He just…didn't really gave me an option…he just overwhelmed me till my mind shut off." Seeing Soren's grin Yami blushed darker and crossed his arms firmly over his chest. "Fuck off."

Shrugging Soren grinned, "My lil boy is all grown up, I'm so proud," engulfing Yami in a bear hug, Yami just laughed and gave no resistance. "Now, the obligatory question," he continued, seeming to not notice that the rest of the group had crowded around and Yami had gone beat red. "Was he a gentleman?"

Blinking Yami bulked and tried to hide behind Soren, failing in his struggles he took in the expectant looks of the ten friends and coworkers that surrounded him. Pulling his jersey up to cover his face he mumbled out, "Yes, now leave me alone!"

"Where is a damn camera when you need it!"

From the sidelines Seto whistled, gaining everyone's attention, and yells of excitement when they spotted the cellphone in his hands ready to take said picture. Obligatory photo taken, amongst more laughter, the group dispersed. Plopping down on the metal bench Yami and Soren both chugged back their water bottles, enjoying the hot sun.

Yugi glanced between the two sweaty EMT's, "Is that normal?"

"Depends on who shows up," Soren coughed, wiping his mouth with one hand and untying his cleat laces with the other. "Today was all the goofballs. We can get pretty competitive when the large groups show up and we have full teams. There is still bizarre behaviour and things that most normal people would consider strange, but we do play a pretty damn mean game."

Pulling off his own cleats and chucking them in his duffle bag Yami grunted with agreement, "Usually we get a huge turnout, but it's Canada day, those that are not working are out camping or have left for days off. Today was going to be a shit show."

"Can either of you play soccer?" Soren questioned.

Yugi gulped loudly and vigorously shook his head, "I suck at anything that involves running and coordination. Gym class was my worst enemy in school."

"I've played," Seto admitted. "But only in school when I decided to attend. Never anything beyond that."

"We need to find both of a you some kind of physical hobby or you are going to get fat," jibbed Soren, yanking his shin pads off. Yugi cringed, Soren grinned, rubbing his hands together dramatically like a mad scientist. "Yes my darlings, we shall find out what makes you sweat!"

Checking his watch Yami scowled, "Not today though. We've got to haul ass Soren, have to be at the station in two hours."

"Shit really," glancing at his watch he cursed, shoving his regular running shoes on Soren scrambled upright. "Can I shower at your place Yami, it's closer to here and to work. I'll just give Mom a heads up that I am not coming back, she won't mind, more time to play with Izzy, and I'll call the sitter."

"Course, hurry your ass up," Yami said, already scrambling together all his gear. Lifting his duffle bag and slinging it over his shoulder he glanced down at Yugi and Seto. "Thanks for coming out. You still alright for a ride to work tonight Yugi?"

Nodding Yugi waved his hand dismissively, "Oh yeah, Seto said he'd give me a lift. See you later probably."

Waving Yami dashed off to his jeep, Soren following quickly behind.

With a deep sigh Yugi ran his gaze over the two EMT's as they ran, thoughts filtering through his mind. One, oddly, was jealousy. Watching Yami and Soren brought the emotion on rather strongly a few times. The two friends were close, probably as close as he had been to Atemu by his observation. Shaking it off again he sighed deeply, glancing at Seto he realized the CEO was watching the two much as he had been. "What are you thinking?"

"He's different, than Atemu, but he's still him. It's disorienting."

"I agree. I mean, he's going through a rough time right now," Yugi agreed, kicking his runners against the grass. "But there are definite differences and similarities. Yami without a doubt it Atemu's true incarnation."

Giving a nod Seto leaned forward, drinking from a plastic water bottle, "He's got an exuberance and humour to him that would never have developed with the life he lived in Egypt. He laughs more, is more willing to smile and be wild, do things that even we would not do. But, whatever happened to him with this Alphonse individual has scarred him something fierce."

"You heard him wake up last night too?"

Again a nod, "I sat up with him for a few hours. He played one of his video games, Call of Duty I think it was, and I sat reading. He did not want to talk, flat out told me not to ask what his problem was, just asked once I was up if I would stay with him."

With a scowl Yugi stood up and stretched his arms into the air, "I heard him get up, pace around for a little while and talk to the dogs, but I went back to sleep pretty fast. How was the drive last night?"

Shrugging Seto chugged back the last of the water bottle, "Got to know him a little better. Oddly, he opened up to me a little bit, about some of his past. Did you know his Dad was a cop?"

Stunned Yugi shook his head, saddened for his lack of contact with the young man, but glad Seto was having better luck, "Yami hasn't really had much of a heart to heart with me yet, have not really been alone together. I haven't heard much of much from him; it's mostly been mundane conversations. Bakura opened up to me instead though, which was just bizarre." Seeing Seto's quirked brow he sighed, waving off the stunned and still bewildered feelings the CEO obvious still had about Bakura. "He's nothing like the one we knew, thankfully, growing up in this time period seemed to have given him the life he deserved and did not get back in ancient Egypt. Anyway, I know you are fine with same sex couples, how comfortable are you talking about them?" Gaining a shrug Yugi scowled at him. "Helpful aren't you. Anyway, he kind of opened up to me about one of Yami's issues I guess you could call it. I guess the scars really bother him, especially the one on his back. It's caused some, confidence issues with Yami, both in his appearance and mentally."

"What's the one on his back?"

Pursing his lips Yugi shuffled his feet in nervousness, "Alphonse carved the caduceus symbol on his back, marking him as a possession. It made it really hard for Yami to let Bakura deepen their relationship, for both feeling like Alphonse claimed him and for the sheer look of the scar. They've been together for over two years and they just started having sex."

Seto blinked, brows raising in surprise, "Eric did not mention either of those things the other day when he explained everything."

"Because Yami doesn't talk about it, doesn't show it. I think the only people that honestly know about that scar are Bakura and his uncle, along with Soren and Grey. I don't think Yami showed it to anyone else." Exhaling sharply Yugi rubbed the back of his neck, violet gaze locking with azure. "Even Bakura has not seen him topless since his shoulder healed enough that he could put his own shirt on."

Blinking, stunned, Seto's furrowed his brow, "Really?"

"I don't think anyone has, he's pretty self-conscious. And don't mention a word of this to Mokuba, I wasn't supposed to say anything to anyone."

Pursing his lips Seto stood up, eyes going distant in thought for a moment he seemed to be deeply contemplating something before snapping back toward Yugi, "Let's go get a coffee, as much as I am enjoying some new found freedom outdoors, I think this conversation is best continued inside. Besides, look to the north, there is a wicked storm coming in."

Shielding his eyes with his hands Yugi did as recommended, a deep frown forming immediately. Sinister black clouds were slowly moving towards the city, cresting high and lightning could already be seen lancing up through it like a wicked pulse. Standing up and pulling on his windbreaker Yugi nodded, "Calling a cab?"

Shaking his head Seto pointed towards the nearby bus stop, "I plotted the root back to your place on my phone earlier. The bus comes in five minutes; we will be back at your place in twenty."

Stunned but shrugging Yugi followed Seto over to the bus stop, "So, did you finalize the deal on that house?"

With a grunt and a nod Seto answered him, "Yes, small little bungalow near your place. Move in date is July fifteenth. Gives me some time to furniture shop, which I am doing today. Second thought, you want to join me, I would rather not disturb Chiyo and Mokuba." Seeing Yugi shrug indifferently he double checked on his phone that this bus could connect to one of the nearby furniture stores. Satisfied he shoved the phone back in his pocket just had the bus pulled up. Dropping the change in the dispenser for both of them and nodding a polite hello to the driver, Seto directed Yugi to sit down close to the back of the currently empty bus. Plopping down he glanced down at his phone. "There is a Tim Hortons near it, we will get coffee there, have yet to try it."

Yugi grinned, "It's almost a staple here I have gathered."

1231231231231231231231231231 2312312312312312312312312312 3123123123  
_  
7 District Office – Calgary – 9:43pm_

"Any luck on that search?" Grey questioned, leaning against Anderson's desk. He had long given up on finding a comfortable way to sit at his own and decided to stretch his legs. Besides, Bakura was thoroughly engaged in a conversation with the forensics lab on the phone and he was getting tired of listening to it.

Anderson acknowledged him over the three computer monitors running in front of him, "I've narrowed it down to user names with 'Chief' in it to only the ones on the sites that are dedicated to Alphonse. Been monitoring them for the last few hours to see which of the twenty are more active or more suspicious. Would that be considered lucky?"

Sighing Grey shook his head, "That's a large pool of names."

Shrugging Anderson leaned back in his chair, a loud and ominous creek emitting from it, a deep frown of concern crossing Anderson's face because of it. "I've dealt with larger. But, the problem is narrowing it down from here. There has not been a lot of activity on any of the sites for a few days. Even the chat rooms have been quiet."

"Odd?"

"Yeah, they were wild with activity when the case first started two years ago, they picked up again six months ago with the large influx of fan letters. The court case a year ago was just as wild, I could barely keep track of everything going on with one site, never mind the fact that there are nine open worldwide," he said with exasperation. "I need a second set of eyes at this point. I think I am going loony looking at these screens all day long."

"No one else in the force has your skills with computers though," Grey reminded, crossing his arms in thought. "Would we be able to bring in an external source?"

Shaking his head Anderson pursed his lips, "Not a chance, funds are not there nor the clearance, the Chief would never go for it.

"So, we wait then?"

"We wait," Anderson agreed. "I will be watching these sites as much as I can, see if there is any activity. But, until then, tracking down this Chief guy is going to be difficult."

"What about tracing all the call signs and seeing where the IP address is originating from?"

"I'm not that talented," chuckled the detective, giving his friend a warm smile. "I would have to bring in some pretty heavy duty tech support to pull that one off."

"If only we could afford to have someone come down and check this part out," Grey sighed, rubbing his stiff neck. "I've seen nothing in those letter that hint towards the group's name, just this Chief bastard, which I doubt it what they call themselves. Any luck on that side for you?"

"Nothing," came the quiet reply, Anderson's head lowering. Each one of these sites could be it, they are all organizations in their own little universes. But none of them stand out."

"Well," interjected Bakura, whom was standing in the doorway, startling his two friends and making Grey nearly fall off the desk. "I am glad we are all useless. There is absolutely no forensic evidence of any use to us in terms of identifying a killer on the first three bodies. We still have no idea where they were originally were killed, how they were kidnapped, how they were transported, or who killed them."

"So, we have thoroughly established that we are getting nowhere fast, great," Grey grunted, scowling deeply.

Rubbing his chin Anderson scowled and glared at his computer monitors, "Fuck."

Leaning against the doorframe Bakura exhaled deeply, "Let's call it a day, it's almost ten."

"Yeah," Anderson and Grey quietly acquiesced. The three detectives gathered their gear and collaboratively left the near cemetery silent building, they were the only souls in the entire damn place aside from the records lady in her office and the office that was monitoring the front desk. Bakura stared dejectedly in front of him, mind at a loss.

1231231231231231231231231231 2312312312312312312312312231 23123123123

_11:43pm – Rockyview Hospital, Calgary - July 1_

Yugi glanced up a the clocked and sighed audibly, Natasha looking up from the desk at the sound, along with that of the young man's clipboard clinking against the counter. Amused she grinned, winking at him, "Don't worry huh, everything will start to slow down soon. Foothills is the main Trauma centre, and one of the closer hospitals to the North of the city where most of the accidents are going to be. Cheer up, the rest of the night is going to be easy."

Out of spite Yugi knocked on the wood portion of the counter with a grin, "Don't ruin my luck."

Giggly softly she grabbed one of the new clipboards nearby, "Here, there's a new patient that just got wheeled in. Out of what the paramedics say he's stable, they are waiting in the hall for assessment. Oh, and Yugi, it's Yami, Soren and Craig again. This is a regular patient of theirs, so listen to their advice."

Nodding Yugi quietly took the clipboard and strode out into the receiving hallway, spotting the three mentioned men and the occupied stretcher he moved towards them. Assessing the patient from a distance it was clear the man was homeless, his smell permeated the hallway, it was a combination of bodily fluids and something rotten. Cringing Yugi started breathing through his nose. Immediately he noticed the restraints on the patient's wrists keeping him strapped to the bed. His eyes were wild, the whites red and his skin was paler and filthier than a white horse splashed with clay. The man was struggling with his binds, snarling at the medics, rotten teeth clear. Seeing the un-amused expressions on Soren, Yami and Craig's face he prepared for the worst.

"Roger, seriously," Craig said stiffly, arms crossed over his chest. "You are not getting out of those restraints. And the instant you do, the cops waiting outside will come and Taser you."

Gnawing at the restraints as best he could with his teeth, Roger glared up at them, "You could just let me go. Gimme some money and grub and I'll be fine."

Yami narrowed his eyes, "Your feet are infested with gangrene, your blood alcohol level is through the roof, and you've clearly been using whatever cash you have been scrounging together lately on cocaine. You are damn lucky that the infection has not entered your blood stream yet and made you go septic. Really Roger, you are giving us no logical reason to let you go."

"I have rights you know, rights to refuse treatment and such," he snarled, resorting now to lapping his wrists with his tongue, trying to dampen them enough to wriggle free.

Rolling his eyes Yami stepped forward and gently tightened the restraints, along with pulling the seatbelt around the man's chest tighter. Without a word he snapped the back of the stretcher up into an upright position, forcing Roger to sit upright and cut off maneuverability, the man glared viciously at him and pouted. "Normally, yes. But, you are intoxicated. Thus, you are under an altered mental status and no longer have the legal ability to make any decisions for yourself in terms of medical treatment. Really Roger, you should kick back and enjoy this as best you can. With how bad your legs are you will be here for a while. Think of it as a mild rehab, and the police will set you up with an aid that will help you find a job and an apartment. A new start, isn't that what you always complain about wanting." Kneeling down Yami stared levelly at the man, seeing Roger's resolve break, his struggling immediately ceased. "This is a pretty crappy way of getting there, but this may give you the kick in the behind you need. Accept it, and stop struggling."

Raising a brow Yugi stared down at Yami, "What's the story here?"

Craig chuckled dryly, "Little old Roger here did not listen to us. Got frostbite back in March, we tried to get him to treat it, got him to the hospital. But the little genius decided to escape and leave them untreated. They've gone gangrene, possibly beyond."

With a cringe, holding his stomach as it churned, Yugi stared on as Yami pulled the blanket away from Roger's feet. They were black in most areas all the way up to his knees; the rest of it was oozing and festering. The flesh was raw and eaten away, most of his foot was mangled peeling flesh. The toes long gone green and decrepit with three missing between the two feet, the smell was fowl enough to rather strongly tickle Yugi's gag reflex. Seeing Yugi's unease Yami recovered them, hand resting on the rail of the stretcher, "There's not much hope, we've already explained this to him. I admire your pain tolerance though Roger, this could not have been comfortable." Crimson eyes glanced back at the man, who just shrugged indifferently. "We've given him nothing. He was picked up by the cop's downtown, blood alcohol was tested and he admitted to using coke."

Baffled Yugi shook his head, "Well, there is an open bed. Let's get him over there and I will get everything set up. Dr. Ryant is currently finishing up with another patient. I'm guessing the infection has not hit the blood stream yet?" Directing the three to the open bed he walked quietly in front, Soren at his side while Yami and Craig pushed the stretcher.

Soren nodded, "Out of what we can tell, he damn lucky so far, aside from the obvious impending amputations. No signs of sepsis."

"Good," Yugi murmured, taking the offered patient care report Yami handed off to him he glanced over it. "He's got AB- blood type, will have to double check that we have enough in the blood bank before we do surgery."

With communicated joint efforts the group transferred Roger over to the hospital bed from the stretcher, glad when the man did not reclaim his new found freedom when the restraints were removed. Beginning to cut the decrepit and fowl clothing Yugi glanced at the three men, "Since you have to wait for Dr. Ryant to sign you off, can you help me get him out of these clothes and into a hospital gown?"

Clipping the I.V bag up on the stand Yami nodded, "Sounds good."

Across the hall a nurse watched the group filter to the bed, distracted and not noticing him. Slipping into one of the private rooms, thoroughly checking that no one was paying any attention to him, he eased the door closed behind him. With a final click the door was closed firmly, standing in the dark room he pulled out his cellphone, dialling in the number memorized in his head. Tapping his foot impatiently he nervously waited while it range, checking through the blinds in the door. Hearing the definitive click of someone answering he whispered, "He's here Chief, should I lock down the building?"

"Yes. Have you set everything up that I instructed?"

"Yes sir," voice trembling as he stared down the hall. "Everything is hooked up, you should be able to log into the network." Hearing some keys clicking he almost felt the grin that Chief was emitting. "Did it work Chief?"

"Beautifully, glad to see I am not the only imbecile in this group, though I gave you childish instructions really even a mouse could have done this. Alright, move along with the plan, I will freeze the mag log on all the doors, that should sufficiently lock those ones; I will contact our crew on the outside to chain the doors from the outside. Cut the power in ten minutes to the mark."

Nodding shakily, palms sweaty, the nurse nodded, "Yes sir, Chief." Clicking the cellphone closed he slipped it back into his pocket before ghosting out into the hallway, sighing with relief to see that he had still remained unnoticed. Seeing Jacob moving down the hall he stepped up to him, gaining the doctors smiling attention.

"Is it break time for you Corey?"

"Yeah, definitely, it was an hour ago actually and I missed it because of that accident. Do you mind if I run off now? You can page for me if you need me," Corey asked, sweaty palms clenching and unclenching as his heart rate increased.

Seeing the paleness to his coworkers skin, and the excess sweat Jacob nodded, "You look like you are lacking blood sugars. Go, take a break, I don't want to see you for an hour. Get some energy back in you." Patting the young man on the shoulder affectionately Jacob stepped around him, flipping open the file in front of him while brushing aside the curtain around Roger's bed with his free hand. Lifting his gaze he smiled at the four men, "Good evening gentlemen."

"Surviving the night Jacob?" Yami questioned from the other side of the bed, gaze checking all the monitors.

"So far so good," Jacob grinned, stepping up to the patient. "Hello again Roger, I hear you have an impending surgery. If you guys want you can head off, Yugi and I can handle this from here. You've already transferred all the information to him?"

"Yeah," Craig grunted, scratching his ginger beard. "Everything is good to go; you guys just get to finish our dirty work as always."

With a quiet sigh Yami glanced at Yugi while Craig and Jacob continued to talk, shuffling around the bed he came up beside him, crimson eyes bearing into him. Confused Yugi stared at him questioningly, relaxing when Yami gave him a tired smile, it was a small assurance that nothing was amiss. "I'll pick you up tonight, you are off at four again right? Good, I'll still be awake, just meet me in the parking lot when you are done. Have a good rest of your shift, don't go too insane." With another smile he gently gripped Yugi's shoulder, glad to receive a rather happy smile back and to see a the elation in Yugi's amethyst gaze, and drifted out of the curtains, following Soren to the exit. He made a mental note to hijack his….what, second Uncle?...and spend a day with just him. Just by the few looks he had received from Yugi he could tell the young man was longing for that type of interaction, but life had been intervening in the last few days. Feeling Soren's head drop against his shoulder as they strode towards the back doors Yami grinned and flicked his friend's forehead. "Tired much?"

Grumbling Soren rubbed the spot between his eyes were Yami's finger had hit him, "Exhausted, did not sleep well last night for some odd reason."

"Are we doing a quick coffee run then?"

"So long as we don't get called out," Soren murmured, not paying attention to anything, and he regretted it. With a loud squawk he walked straight into the sliding magnet lock doors leading out to the ambulance bay. Falling, Yami catching his arm and lessening his embarrassment and the force of his rear end hitting the linoleum, he found himself sprawled on the floor. Stunned he sat upright, glaring in shock at the door before diverting his attention to Yami. His friend was staring up at the lights above the door, just as puzzled as he was. "What the hell?!"

"The mag lock is on…the doors locked," came the quiet response, unease in the tone. Stepping away Yami, after giving Soren a quick hand up, jogged up to the central desk in the ward. "Natasha, can you call security down, the doors to the ambulance bay are locked."

"You can't manually unlock them?" She asked, before smacking herself in the forehead for her lucidness. "I keep forgetting that this hospital is all computer ran now. Ignore my stupid question." Picking up the phone she quickly dialed security. "Hey, I am down in the Emergency ward right now, and the mag locks are activated for the doors going out into the ambulance bay. Who turned them on?" She remained silent, listening to the security guard, her face growing pale as she did so. Yami and Soren glanced at each other in concern, their thoughts interrupted when Natasha blurted out. "Run and check the other doors leaving the ward, and the elevator doors. Apparently, by what he can tell, everything has been somehow shut down. The building is in full fledge lock down."

Scrambling Yami and Soren without a thought sprinted in opposite directions to check the doors. Barely avoiding the people around him Yami dashed to the front doors, nearly careening into Seto as the CEO carried in a grocery bag full of food. Seto looked at him in confusion, seeing the panic in him he stared around, not seeing anyone else panicking he tilted his head to the side in questioning. Stumbling to a stop Yami stared up in disbelief, "What are you doing here?" Dodging around him he continued to the doors a few feet away, Seto following behind him. Reaching the door he tried to pull each one open, none of the mag lock doors would budge. Finally, he moved to the final door, a regular one, as Seto moved up beside him.

"Yugi forgot to get lunch, I'm bringing it to him. Yami, what the hell is going on?"

Yanking on the final door Yami's jaw dropped in stunned disbelief as the sound of chains rattling reached his ears. Peeking through the glass he spotted the chain wrapped around the outside of the door, a deadbolt lock holding it firm. Seeing the confused faces of people around him he swallowed hard, gaze lifting in panic to Seto's, "The building…it's been put into full lock down…and not by our own security, they have no clue why everything is locked."

Sprinting and heavy breathing interjected him, Soren dashing up to the two of them, panic in his eyes. "All the elevators were shut down. One is trapped between the third and fourth floor. Everything is fucking locked down, there's chains on the doors!"

"The hell, I just came through those doors a minute ago, when the hell did they lock?!"

The few people within the hospital lobby began to shuffle in confusion, whispering between each other in panic. As the three men stared on a few others tested the doors to no avail, all were locked. Gaining his wits Yami dashed up to the admitting counter, signalling for the young girl working there to lean forward, "Get all the girls out here to help you, we need to get everyone together and keep the panic to a minimal. I'll handle security and get them to do the same on the rest of the floors," she nodded at him in understanding, her body shaking and lips trembling in fear. Reaching out he gripped her arm. "You need anything, page either Yami or Soren and we will come as fast as we can. Alright?"

She nodded again, scrambling out around the counter. With Yami staying at her side she called out to those in the lobby with a surprisingly authority filled voice, cutting through the loud whispering. "Alright everyone, we do not know what the situation is with the doors. But please, in case this is an emergency, I need everyone to follow me into the back and away from the windows. Come this way please," she began ushering people through the side door and back into the area behind the front counter. Glancing at Yami she bobbed her head, signalling that she was fine.

Averting Yami waved his hand for Soren and Seto to follow him. Dashing back into the main wing of the Emergency ward he ran back up to Natasha. Ignoring the questioning expressions of Yugi and Jacob, he rattled off to Natasha, "Call up to security. All the doors are locked, some have been chained from the outside. The elevators are shut down as well. Have them get all the floaters within the building into a safe place. I have a bad feeling, something is not right here."

"Gee, ya think," she said sarcastically, shaky hands picking up the phone again.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder Yami turned to see Yugi staring hard at him, along with Jacob. Swallowing he cleared his throat, "Security did not do this," was all he could manage out. "We need to call the police."

"The hell is going on," Jacob murmured, brow furrowing in concern and confusion. Lifting himself over the counter and behind the desk with a quick motion he grabbed the other phone on the desk, lifting it up from the receiver he prepared to punch in the number. He never made it.

The power in the building surged, screams followed and the hospital fell into pitch darkness.

1231231231231231231231231231 23123123123123123

_Kingston, Ontario, Canada – Kingston Penitentiary, Maximum Security Prison – Unknown Time_

He sat quietly in his cell, counting down the seconds in his head; ears straining as they always did, waiting for the right sound. All that permeated through the quiet prison was the click of boots as the guards paced around in front of the doors in his wing. There was only ten people right now in solitary confinement, all the doors securely locked and the soft snoring of some of the inmates transmitted to him. A rough cough rang out; one of the guards was still suffering from a bad chest cold, by the echoing of his cough and the click of his boots he was at the far end of the hall. The other one, a large burly black man with a friendly demeanour, was pacing back and forth in front of his cell door, the light blocked from filtering through the small hole in his door each time the man passed by. He counted, ten steps turn, ten steps turn. The guard was ridiculously habitual, same exact steps and cadence each time.

Lying on his cell bed he stared up at the ceiling, watching the light through the door, blinking every time it disappeared and the guard walked by. He was supposed to be sleeping, pity that he was a night hawk; he rarely slept during the night. During the past two years he had mastered pretending to sleep. He would lay in his bed, eyes closed and hands folded under his pillow. The guards, stupid as they were, fell for it every time.

Then he heard it. Clicking and shuffling from the floor below him. His cell was directly above the entrance to the facility, the security guards enclosed desk was where the sounds were coming from. Stilling himself and reducing the beat of his heart, he strained his ears, listening intently. Footsteps reached him, heavy ones, combat boots if he were to hazard a guess. A grin passed his features; they were jogging up the stairs, the sound of a body hitting the floor clear to him through the floor. The alarm was not sounded, no radio transmissions between the guards to alert them. Good, they were doing their job perfectly.

The feet quieted as they approached his hallway, the group of what he guessed to be four men, were dodging and avoiding the other guards as they went. Ghosts drifting along the walls. They made almost no sound as they trekked the last few feet towards the hallway where his cell was located. He could hear the odd rustle of a gun, probably an MP5, or something similar, along with a few hand guns. Immediately he heard loud gasps of shock, two quick pops of a gun with a silencer, and then the crunch of two soft warm bodies hitting the ground. Sitting up he peered through the slit in the door. He had guessed right, four men were decked out in full black gear, Kevlar vests on and weapons pointing out. The one doing the damage, a rather large man, one that easily rivalled him in size, held a pistol with a silencer attached to the barrel. They were double checking their prey, checking for pulses. Satisfied that they were no longer breathing, they rummaged around for the keys, loud clinking signalling that they found them. They fiddled with the keys for a few minutes, finding the right one to fit in the slot. Finally, one fit and they slid it home before turning it. With an audible creak the door swung open, the light of the hallways filtering in and coating Alphonse with its brilliance.

The large man stood there, face covered in a balaclava, "Master, everything is ready, we must leave now."

Grinning Alphonse rose gracefully, extending out his hand to his rescuer, his minion, gaining a firm confident gripped hand shake. "I am assuming you are Klive?"

"Yes, Master," A grin, a wicked one at that, could be seen through the mouth hole in the balaclava. "Now, Master, as I said everything is ready. We need to hurry out before we are exposed."

With a quick nod Alphonse, with cat like grace, followed Klive out of the cell. The three others were checking that the other prisoners in the wing had remained asleep, well trained men, their movements like that of SWAT or military teams. One had awoken, quaking in the back of his cell, the man checking on him raised his gun, silencer attached and quickly dealt with the problem. No witness allowed. All the security cameras had been wiped out as an extra precaution. Klive gained their attention and gave a few directive hand signals. The group followed the commands, checking their corners and moving out, one blocking the rear and the other two led the front. Klive strode alongside him, gun at the ready and feet silent as a panther.

They hit no resistance, moving through the hall ways with stealth and grace. All those that stood in their way before were dead on the ground, a bullet in their brains. The inmates remained blissfully asleep, and if they were awake, they dare not peak their eyes open for fear of being exposed.

As they passed the front security desk, one of the men darted within it, dodging around the pool of blood around the security guard and double checked that the cameras were still out. Signalling for the all clear, the other two men checked the door leading out into the grounds. A large black van was parked out front, the ruse of a security company logo all over it, blocking the windows. The back doors popped open, two other men in full black signalling everyone forward. Alphonse went first, clambering into the back of the van, the others followed. With a click the doors closed and the vehicle began to move, the driver dressed in a security guard uniform to keep up the ruse. Nestling back against the metal grate between the back and the front seats, Alphonse grinned, "Good work, it was far easier than I thought. Though, people really are that lack and incompetent here, I should not have been surprised."

Pulling off his mask, Klive grinned at him, "Of course, Master."

1231231231231231231231231231 2312312312312312312312312312 31232123123123

_12:55pm – Rockyview Hospital, Calgary - July 2_

The screams were calming, flashlights pulled out and illuminating the area around them, cutting through the darkness sharply. Patients were rapidly assessed, making sure that they would survive without their functioning machines, those that needed artificial respiration had nurses rapidly assigned to them and they manually kept their oxygen flowing. Crashing could be heard on the top floor, doctors dashing about trying to stabilize patients, especially the patients still in the operating rooms. The emergency lights had yet to turn on, only flashlights and the little bit of light drifting in through the windows were the only guidance for movement.

Holding up his penlight Yami finished checking on one of the patients, quietly coming back out to the desk. Everyone else was standing there, confusion and fear radiating off of their forms. Yugi was using Seto's cellphone, calling the police presumably, talking away to 911 Dispatch. Seto was leaning back against the counter, eyes glazed over in thought. Natalie was sitting in the chair behind the desk, lost in thought much like Seto, her hands fidgeting in nervousness, senses on high alert. Craig and Soren poured over the patient notes with Jacob, keeping a bearing on the patients down here. Moving over to them he shrugged at them, "He's fine, pain levels are manageable for now, will give him a shot of morphine later if the power does not come on soon. His vitals are stable."

Jotting that down on the patient chart Jacob sighed, "Sounds good. Everyone is staying pretty calm so far, which is good, panic right now would get us nowhere. I would still love to know what is going on. I feel like I should have guns pointed at me right now."

Craig scratched the back of his neck in thought, bewilderment written on his features, "No idea. I'm feeling the same way. The lights have been shut off, all power to the building is gone, the doors are locked. Yeah, I am currently wondering where the crazed lunatic is that is causing all of this is."

Arms crossed Soren's gaze drifted around the room, questioning eyes meeting him, "Be nice if we had some of the security guards cellphone numbers, or one of their radios."

"Do we know what channel they are on?" Yami asked, a thought filtering through his mind, hand reaching down to grab his radio. "We find that out we might be able to reach them through the portable radios we carry."

Scrambling through some papers on the desk with shaky hands Natalie lifted it up, "They are on channel six."

Flicking the dial on his radio Craig grunted, "I'll talk to them," shuffling away he cocked his head to the side and began speaking into the radio, stepping out of hearing range from everyone, especially the patients. Keeping the volume low he conversed with the security guards in the far corner of the ward.

Somnolently Yami slumped back against the counter close to Jacob, back resting against it and elbows up to keep him balance, legs outstretched in front of him and crossed at the ankle. He looked relaxed on all fronts, except his eyes, ruby orbs darted continuously around the room, checking the doors and the corners, observing the two other nurses that were meandering around in the ward. His senses were on high alert, along with his nerves. Something felt wrong about this entire situation, if it was a hold up of any type, the perpetrator was fucking with them, toying with their nerves and emotions. If not, this was the most bizarre blackout he had ever experienced, but the locks on the doors indicated towards some sort of raid. So where the hell was the attacking party, and why were they here?

"They're toying with us," Soren whispered, resting against the counter between Yami and Jacob, head turned to speak to him, the doctor leaning in to listen. "Where the hell are they?"

Yami shrugged, seeing Yugi stand in front of him he answered quietly, including the nurse in the conversation, along with Seto whom was casually standing nearby but was intensely watching them. "Hiding, waiting for orders I am guessing, or the right signal. Whoever they are, they are damn organized. I don't like this, something feels really badly off."

"Spidy senses are tingling?" Soren said, statement was joking but he was in all other aspects very serious. He knew his friend, and trusted his instincts.

Nodding, gaze still drifting around the room, Yami heaved a sigh, "Yeah, I'm on edge, would be pacing right now if it would not set off the patients and their family members. Whoever is doing this has a plan, and I would really love to know what the hell it is. Normally they would have attacked as soon as the lights went out, but they are waiting."

"What would anyone want with a hospital?" Yugi questioned, fazed bemused.

"Drugs perhaps, or they have something against the medical system, could be a simple as a hate on for one of the staff. Whatever it is, they are going to pretty intricate and extreme lengths," expounded Yami, voice low and quiet still. Seto moved closer, inclining his head towards him Yami questioned. "What do you make of it?"

Tapping his one finger against his crossed arm in thought, the CEO shook his head, "You listed all I can think of. Currently leaning more towards a large drug robbery. Some large gang probably, looking for a big time profit."

"But that does not explain why they have yet to attack, unless they botched it," Soren stated, going quiet as Craig strode back up to them.

"Nothing, no sign of anyone in the building that was not here before, or anything out of place on the top floors. The power is out everywhere," Craig expounded with a scowl, hands on his hips. "This is fucked, pardon my French."

Scratching his head and exhaling boisterously, Jacob placed his clipboard on the counter, "Well, for now we just keep the patients stable. Craig, why don't you and Natalie come with me, we will go check on that group that's hiding behind the admitting desk and let them know what is going on and do a round of the building." Gaining a nod he glanced at the others. "Keep an eye on this area, and check on the patients every five minutes."

"Gotcha," grunted Soren.

As the footsteps of Jacob, Natalie and Craig faded away, the quiet in the ward settled in. There was only six patients in right now, all were stable and most were asleep, their families nervously sitting by their sides. Wanting to relieve the unbearable silence, Seto coughed and gained everyone's attention. "When are the police going to get here?"

Yugi scowled, "No idea."

"Dispatch did not want you to stay on the line with you?" Soren asked.

"No, they said call back if something more happens. But for now, no one is in any immediate danger so they sent out one unit."

Yami shook his head, "Must have got a newbie, they normally don't let you go until help arrives," shoving away from the desk he meandered to the ambulance bay doors, calling back over his shoulder. "Did they at least say they were going to stop sending people to this hospital?"

"Yeah, until the area is…"

Intense static interjected Yugi, light filtered into the room from all the T.V screens placed throughout the ward. Stunned silence aside from the boisterous static of the televisions wafted through the air, everyone staring at the televisions as they turned themselves on. Then entire group froze, hearts jumping into their throats as a grainy image appeared on all the T.V's, focus adjusting till the image was clear. The image of a warehouse came into view, crates and a door visible. Several people uttered words of confusion; the only person that moved was Soren, the young man moving up to the screen. Eyes narrowing he stared at the familiar screen, racking his brain to remember. Then, a figure carrying an unconscious individual over his shoulder meandered through the crates, a crowbar covered in a thick liquid dragging on the ground, and the unconscious individual was bleeding heavily from a large gaping wound it his arm. A few of the patients that could see the screen and their relatives let out shrill screams of horror and disgust, attention glued to the screens as the scene unfolded before them. The image was crystal clear, and the two faces on screen was immediately recognizable, several eyes within turn to stare at the one individual that was within the ward in stunned horror. Inhaling sharply Soren swivelled around, the words leaving his mouth too late as Yami turned around towards him and lifted his vision to the screen. "Yami, don't look at the screen!"

Yami froze, blood going cold and knees going weak he stared at the screen in stunned shock, his one hand darted out to support himself as Soren dashed up to him, his friends hands keeping him stable. Yugi and Seto glanced between the screen and the two EMT's, their expressions bewildered. Stepping up in front of the nearest screen Yugi squinted, seeing Yami's clearly unconscious and body being unceremoniously hefted onto a chair then brutally tied down, before the larger man on the screen began to slowly clean and stitch the gaping wound on his arm back together. He felt the breath nearly leave him, realization dawning on him "Yami, is this what I think it is?"

All Yami could manage was a small bob of his head, crimson eyes wide as he stared at the television, mind reeling in shock at the situation. Shifting Soren wrapped his arms around his friend's shoulders, keeping a firm hold on him even though Yami seemed to be sturdy for now, "How the hell did they get a hold of that fucking tape?"

"What tape, what the hell is going on?" Seto demanded, being silenced by Yugi's hand gripping his arm tightly, finally paying close enough attention to the screen beside him to see Yami's face clearly depicted. Swallowing hard he held in a mild gag reflex, Alphonse was quietly stitching the large flap of skin back into place, blood oozing out and being lapped at with a towel every so often. "Is… is that Alphonse?"

"Yes," Yami finally managed to whisper out, ignoring all the eyes in the ward that were now staring at him. Bile was rising up in him throat, trying hard to quell it he covered his mouth with one hand, tearing his eyes away from the video. He twisted in Soren's grip, eyes closed, and leaned against the wall, Soren's hands shifted to take hold of his arms rubbing them in a comforting manner. Taking cleansing breaths he focused on his friends face, "The Fan Group."

Stiffening Soren shook his head in denial, Yami's determined expression slowly swaying him, "You really think so?"

"Who would do this, who else would display that tape?" Yami said softly, ignoring the sounds coming from the screen, sounds of Alphonse whistling as he made pretty and neat stitch marks, hand instinctively coming up and rubbing said covered scar on his arm. "My cell phone should still work, we need to call Bakura, Grey and Anderson pronto."

The ward went black, the screens light dissipating rapidly. Bewildered the group stared at the screens, stunned and reeling. Then, slowly the screen light up, a figure dressed all in black appeared on the screen, a phantom. Even though the hood he was wearing, the grin on his face was still visible, it was chilling and sinister. A voice, technology clearly deepening it and adding a demonic hue, rang out from the TVs, "Good evening, Rockyview Hospital, I hope you are prepared for quiet the enjoyable little show. Especially our little guest of honor, I know you are within this building somewhere Mr. Horakhty, a little birdy had informed me and kept me updated on your location and status."

Feeling all eyes turn to him Yami stiffened, breath escaping him he felt his fist clench in reaction, panic was starting to settle in him. He avoided the pitying and accusing gazes directed at him, attention glaring at the television.

The man on the screen chuckled, having paused for dramatic effect, "Our master wishes to see you again, and as we promised him, his gift from us aside from his newly found freedom, is you. So, if you do not mind, I would like everyone here to enjoy the beauty of Master Alphonse's artwork before we come and bring you back to him in chains!"

Within seconds, a deep maniacal laugh echoing through the hospital, the screen transition back to the tape. Yami was regaining consciousness on the chair, Alphonse startled him from viciously from behind, the statement loud in the fear stricken room even though it had only been a whisper. "_You do realise, there is only skin holding your shoulder together. All I would have to do is cut it and it would fall off. Wouldn't that be something to see_?"

Yugi felt his heart wrench at the sight of sheer terror in Yami's face, a sight he never thought he would see. Hand clapping over his mouth he watched the video progress in revulsion, Seto at his side.

Chocking back Yami felt a tremor rise in him, skin becoming clammy, memories replaying as the sounds echoed around the room. Covering his ears he felt Soren yank him away from the wall and hold him tight, his friend's strong arms encompassing him in a protective embrace. It was then that he noticed his breathing was becoming ragged, panic setting in.

Eyes glued to the screen, Seto and Yugi could not tear their gazes away, watching the skin on Yami's one knee be peeled away and dissected. All the dialogue filled their ears, throats going dry in shock, mind reeling as they absorbed what was transpiring. Everyone else in the ward mirrored them, heavy silence except for the video sunk the room into a deeper darkness. By the ambulance bay Soren stared at Yami in concern, his friend was just as absorbed, mind seemingly trapped replaying the incident in his own head. Lifting his one hand Soren guided Yami to look at him with it, cupping Yami's pale and cold cheek, crimson eyes snapped open hazy and unfocused, "Stop letting him win damn you!" Soren rasped out, voice holding a stridor of panic.

Seeming to mildly snap out of his dazed state Yami placed his hand over Soren's, breathing strained he put the other against his chest, wincing when he heard Alphonse snap out another threat through the TV. "_Look away again, and I will remove your eyes from their socket, stitch them to your forehead and force you to participate in our little game_." Just of the sound of that man's voice weakened his already weak knees, forcing his vocal cords to work he stared up at Soren pleadingly. "Call Bakura…now …"

"I know," Soren grunted, rummaging around in Yami's pant pocket for his cellphone. Finding it, he glanced up to see Seto standing beside them, gaze still locked on the screen in an almost trance like state. Flipping the phone open he quickly pounded Bakura's number in and put the phone against his ear, Yami tightly squeezing his hand as Alphonse yelled again. "_Watch, and do not suppress those sounds, I want to hear them_!" Biting his lip Soren realised that Yami's his mind going back to the nightmare, replaying the sensations and emotions. "Hold on bud. Seto, snap out of it and help me!"

Cerulean eyes snapped to them, seeing Yami he knew exactly what to do, slapping himself mentally for such pitiful behaviour. Soren stepped back and let him take his place, one hand holding Yami's tightly and keeping him stable, forcing his mouth to work he ground out. "Keep focused on me, Yami," said young man's eyes drifted up to connect with his, still dazed. "Don't pay attention to that video, talk to me, damn you respond!" He bellowed, shaking his cousin with a little more force than he intended.

Head jolting as if shocked with electricity Yami shook himself he blinked blearily, as if being woken from a nightmare. Seto stared down at him in concern, never having seen a person in such a state of fear never mind it being Yami, the image unnerved him. Angered at realising that he had let his mind control him and slip, Yami slammed his one had against the wall behind him, vaguely hearing Soren talking on the phone he lifted his now bruised hand to cover his eyes, "You try and suppress this…God dammit…the whole hospital is watching!" Shame and heated fury was burning in him, quelling the fear that had been building up in him, the intensity of it stunning Seto. "Someone needs to stop that tape!"

Soren bit his lip, hand impatiently tapping against the wall, waiting as the phone continued to ring, "Dammit Bakura, pick up!"

"_Yami?" _Was the abrupt answer from the detective. "_This had better be important."_

"Get down to rockyview hospital," Soren stammered out, the detective immediately interjected.

"_Soren? You mean you guys are at the hospital right now? We just heard the radio transmission, what the hell is going on down there? Why isn't Yami on the phone_?"

"He's mentally unstable right now. Look, that fan group just took over the entire building and are replaying that tape that Alphonse made of what he did to Yami. They also had a message, they are planning a kidnapping or something."

The other end of the line went cold and silent, then a heavy breath, "_Be there in ten." _

Rushed footsteps pulled Yugi out of his trance; he stumbled and became off balanced when Jacob brushed rapidly past him. Staggering he shook his head and looked up and narrowly avoided being hit by Craig, the man barrelling past him. Jacob was moving to every screen, trying to manually turn them off, but it did not work, while Craig was calling into his radio over and over again, demanding the security guards to answer. Cursing colourfully he averted his attention to Yami, frowning deeply and shoving the CEO aside, one hand coming up and rapidly slapping his pupil far rougher then he intended. The entire group stopped and stared on wide eyed as Yami staggered sideways, hand coming up to cover his bruised cheek. Blood red eyes lifted, but they were clear, focused for the first time since the tape had started. Craig nodded at him, patting him on the shoulder, "Don't make me have to do that again kid. Stay focused, do not let them control you. Remember, you give them nothing, they can take nothing. Right?"

"Right," Yami whispered, gratefulness loud in his tone. Straightening he avoided eye contact with everyone else, embarrassment high. Stepping in front of one of the televisions his eyes narrowed, absorbing the images before him like an analyser. "They altered the tape."

"What do you mean?" Soren questioned.

Yami turned to him, hands on his hips, "All home recorders have the time stamped at the bottom." Pressing his finger against the screen, he pointed out a spot that was blanked out with a black square in the bottom. "This is pre-recorded; they must have this plugged in somewhere."

"But why would they alter the tape?" Jacob questioned.

Glancing back at the screen over his shoulder Yami scowled, "To fuck if I know." Chills raced through him, head snapping away from the screen in time to catch all of his friends flinch as his shrill scream rang out on the tape. What made his blood run cold again was the singing, the Childs song ringing just as mockingly in his ears now as it had back then. Closing his eyes he fought back the fear, fought back the shuddering, suppressed his want to run and hide. Lifting his head he stared hard at his cousin, the CEO stared back at him in understanding, "Seto, take Jacob, Soren, and Craig with you to the control room. They must have a microchip or something hooked into the main computer system."

"They have it hooked in, probably a repeating message, there is no way they have a live feed playing with the quality of the video and sound. It's probably a thumb drive or something close, it would give them access to the entire system, giving them the ability to play the tape across all the screens, along with wipe out the security cameras," Seto agreed, lucidity fully back in his gaze. "But everything else here requires an internal rat. Someone else went through and shut all the power down to the building. Even I could not get a building this low tech to shut down like that."

Yami nodded, "So we have a really large rat to look for."

"I'm going to get these patients protected," Jacob insisted. "We need to pull the curtains around all the beds and make sure that they cannot be seen. If someone comes down here with a gun we need to give them the best fighting chance we can."

"Agreed," Yugi murmured, mind still reeling, full panic still having not rested on his shoulders. "Let's get moving. If shit is going to hit the fan, we need to be ready."

"Fine," Yami relented, glancing back at Craig and Soren. "Both of you need to back him up, and watch for anyone suspicious, someone in here is relaying information somehow to whoever was on that screen."

"I'm not leaving you alone!" Soren's voice was exasperated.

"Soren, I can defend myself against anyone that is going to try anything," Yami interjected, temper flaring. "I'll be fine!"

Bottom lip quivering Soren closed the distance between him and his best friend, one hand lifted and placed itself on Yami's quivering shoulder, "You need me here."

Exhaling stiffly Yami gently, and without anger, gripped Soren's hand and removed it from his shoulder, "I need to learn how to handle this myself. You cannot always be there with a gun to save me, and at the moment none of us have weapons anyway. I can handle them, you can't, please don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"Promise me you will be Ok," Soren murmured, eyes pleading. "Promise me Yami."

"I'll figure it out," assured Yami quietly, eyes drifting to Yugi, a softness in them. "I have Yugi here with me, and Jacob, I think Craig gave them a good enough example of what will snap me back. Is Bakura on his way?"

Having forgotten about the phone call Soren nodded furiously, "Like a bat out of hell."

"Good, then take comfort in that," with a final squeeze Yami gently encouraged Soren to step away from him, flinching again as another scream rang out on the tape. "Now haul ass."

Tapping Soren's shoulder, Seto pointed over his own when the EMT turned to face him, "Lead the way, I have no idea where we are going."

With a clear show of reluctance, and tears forming in his eyes, Soren back away slowly keeping his gaze locked with Yami until he could no longer and had to run around a far corner, Seto and Craig at his heels. With a heavy sigh Yami went about helping Yugi and Jacob with calming all the patients and their family in the ward, along with closing the curtains and instructing everyone to keep themselves as much out of view as they could. His heart was racing in his chest, mind reeling he tried to focus it on the task at hand, not acknowledging the fact that Yugi and Jacob both were clearly still watching the tape. He could not begrudge them for it, but he was not joining them. Closing the last curtain, avoiding eye contact with the terrified elderly lady in the bed there, he exhaled stiffly and pulled out his cellphone to check the time. It had only been a few minutes, Bakura would be at least another five plus minutes. Quietly he prayed that he would get here faster than the culprits would finally show their faces. He jumped at the sensation of a hand gripping one of his, snapping his head up he stared at Yugi throat going dry, before he nodded in understanding. Yugi's amethyst gaze was radiating worry, but also a strong wave of determination, the grip was there for reassurance. "Thank you."

"I won't leave, I've been in enough harry situations not to run."

Giving him a weak smile Yami let his head drop, chin resting against his heaving chest, "I know, I trust you."

In that instant, two men flooded down the stairs at the far end of the ward like shadows filtering across the light. Both were holding up M16's, silencers on the end. They were decked out in full T.A.C.T gear, black from head to toe, including the balaclavas. Yami knew they were not from the T.A.C.T unit, they did not move right, they were too skilled and stealthy, more like marines. Guns raised they fluidly moved through the ward to the desk where Yami and Yugi were standing, Jacob behind the counter. "Hands in the air Horakhty," snapped off one, a thick accent apparent, but his words were clear and concise. "You two, hands behind your backs, get behind the counter, now!"

Reluctantly Yugi did as told, gun to his back he moved behind the counter and in unison with Jacob put his hands behind his back. The one man roughly used two strip ties to secure their hands there, then kept the gun pointed to the back of their heads, "Any funny business, and I'll kill you both."

Gaze lifting Yugi watched the man leave from behind the counter and join his other comrade. They each stood, one on either side of Yami, both barrels of their guns pointed at the young man's head. "Now, to your knees, slowly, hands in the air where I can see them." Yami obeyed, but his eyes locked with Yugi, the determination in them immediately understood as he sunk to his knees. "Come quietly, and your friends over there will not be harmed."

Yami grinned, hands snapping out at the speed of an angry asp. Dual yells of shock rang through the ward.

**A/N:** _I hate this chapter….dunno….just hated writing it…..hopefully it was good to read though!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Killer Fandom **

**A/N:** _Thank you to Guest, dragonlady222, manga-animelove, Arlownay1991, CrimsonStrawberry17 and 7midknight7 for reviewing, you are all beautiful and fastastic and I really hope I can continue to live up to your expectations. :D_

_Random thing I noticed…and felt was pitiful….I looked at my story stats to see how many words were in the last couple of chapters, just to see if the last one was the longest I have ever written. The first thing I noticed, was that five chapters of this story, is about 10,000 words shorter than the entire story of Half a Soul oye, lol. I guess I got expansive on my chapters over the years, hopefully it's a good thing, lol. And, yes, by nearly 2,000 words, the last chapter is my longest chapter to date, . that would explain why my heads been spinning so badly…anyway….WOOT! Now, onward! _

**Chapter Six**

_1:34am – Rockyview Hospital, Calgary - July 2_

Barrelling up a set of stairs, barely watching or caring if there were obstacles in the way, the group made for the control room, Soren headlong in the rear and Craig and Seto barely keeping up. Waving his apologies at the nurses and doctors he narrowly missed as he went flying down the hall Soren careen into a door, shoulder shoving it open. Catching up rapidly Craig and Seto both noted the sign on the door, CCTV Control Room. Immediately the whir of computers filled their ears, along with the rapid banter between two security guards, the sounds of the loudly playing video diminished within the confined room. It was a basic square windowless room, cramped and badly lacking personality. The LED lights from flashlights brightened the room, making the group squint as they stared around. Along the wall in front and to the left of them was a built in desk, several computer chairs stationed around it. The wall directly in front of them was filled with computer monitors, they all showed static filled screens, clearly having been the security camera views. On the desk to their left was four separate computers, all displaying the video feed. It had finally reached an end point, Seto and Craig could see Paramedics along with Police officers running into the central area amongst the crates. Alphonse could be seen being sat on by Grey with several officers pointing guns at him, while everyone else was either surrounding Yami or draping a tarp over the dead body in the far side of the screen.

The two security guards glanced up from their heated argument, both squabbling in the chairs in front of the computers to the left. Their faces heated up in shame, bright red colour filling their cheeks. Seto shook his head at them and waved them away as if they were obnoxious flies, "Shouldn't you two be out monitoring the hospital like everyone else."

"We were trying to shut down the system," one of the two said, a young man with a shot of thick blonde hair, he had a permanent deer in the headlights expression. "But it won't work, we cannot get the screens to turn back. We were about to just pull the plug."

"Useless," Soren grumbled, stepping up to the desk he glanced back at Seto. "So what are we looking for again?"

Sitting in one of the chairs Seto began furiously typing, hacking into the system, "A wireless jump stick, it will look a lot like a USB port flashdrive. It will be plugged into the main tower, I saw it there on the far side of the desk on the floor."

Kneeling down Soren checked behind the tower, seeing said device in the light of the penlight in his hands he called out, "Found it. Do you want me to remove it?"

"Negative, give me a minute," Seto said, voice and eyes distracted. Craig stood beside him, arms crossed and eyes glaringly giving the two security officers the stern warning to leave the room. Seto barely even registered the door clicking closed. He had minimized the video feed, pulling up the main screen of the computer, "I am going to try and trace this, it's a shitty shot but it's worth it. They used that wireless stick to directly hook into the hospitals wireless internet, allowing them to upload this video. It looks like a website link, set for a repetitious cycle."

"You honestly think you can pull this off?" Craig questioned, expression incredulous.

"Not likely. If they have done what I am guessing, they loaded this up from a public website and from a public wireless connection. It will be damn near impossible to pinpoint anything. But, if I get lucky, I may be able to get the mac number."

Confused Soren sat down cross-legged on the floor, "Mac number?"

"Basically," Seto expounded, still typing rapidly, multiple windows were open on the screen before him, and his eyes were moving fluidly between them all. "It's the specific identifier for the computer used. All devices have their own specific mac number, if I can get that, we may be able to have a way of proving if a specific computer was used if any are confiscated during the investigation."

Craig blinked, impressed, "Sounds logical. Do you think you can also reboot the power to the building, along with the security cameras?" Seeing Seto nod he bobbed his own head. "Good, maybe we will see these little pricks before they do anything."

"Dammit," Seto cursed, sitting back with a loud creak from the chair, one hand scratching the back of his neck in frustration. "They created a fake youtube account, fake address…chief , little bastard is good. They have the video feed uploaded to a blank website set on repeat, so this video would normally restart in a few seconds, but they tracked my movements, the site will be shut down momentarily." Grabbing a piece of paper nearby he rapidly wrote something down. "I have the mac numbers, hopefully. Alright, Soren pull the device out, I need to get the power and security cameras back up and running."

Soren grunted in response, yanking out the device with little gentleness. Immediately the video ceased to play on the screen, and the sound of it out in the hallway stopped as well, the hospital growing eerily quiet. With a few hurried clicks of the keyboard Seto pulled the power back online, the lights in the building flickering once they remaining completely on, cries of joy could be heard out in the hallway. Then, the security cameras immediately turned back on, the screens lighting up beside them. "There, done," the CEO said with finality, swivelling over, barely avoiding Soren's sitting figure on the ground, he stared up at the screens. "Let's see if we can find the little bastards on any of the cameras."

He did not even get a chance to look, Craig pointed at one of the screens, "There, they are in the emergency ward."

"What?!" came the panicked synchronized yell from Soren and Seto.

Craig glared at them, "Really, they are stupid, look."

The screen was displaying both shooters, their guns pointing at hand level at Yami, the EMT was slowly beginning to lower himself to the floor, knees shoulder width apart and steady, body language sturdy and surprisingly calm. Yugi and Jacob were both behind the counter of the desk, seemingly unharmed but tied up, their hands bound in front of them with plastic ties. Soren snarled at Craig, "How are they stupid!"

"Look at Yami's stance," Craig grunted, looking at Soren incredulously, understanding dawning on the young man's face. "He's calm, they are going to get the surprise of their lives."

"Well, I propose not waiting around and watching," Seto scrambled upright, running back out the door, the two EMT's following.

"Why the hell is he so calm?" Yugi quietly whispered, watching his great nephew lift his arms in the air while the other gunman left the desk, his muscles in his entire body were relaxed and steady, all the shaking from earlier gone along with tenseness from fear. Yami's eyes were dark with determination, staring back at him and Jacob.

Jacob smiled, "Enjoy the show."

Hands snapped up and gripped the barrel of the guns tightly, small hands wrapping around the silencer portion. Two pairs of eyes widened in shock before the guns were yanked out of their grips, Yami summersaulting forward, both weapons in his hands. While the two men's jaws were still being hinged back in, Yami sprang to his feet with the speed of a cheetah and snapped both of the magazines out of the guns, then with practiced ease popped the bullets out from the chambers. Shoving the magazines in his pockets, Yami quickly gathered up the bullets he popped out and threw them in the nearby garbage can. Seeing his attackers recovering he chucked the two guns over at Jacob and Yugi's unprepared forms. They clattered loudly behind the desk, Yugi and Jacob staring down at them after jumping back to avoid them colliding with their shins, Yugi in shock and Jacob grinning proudly faces illuminated as the lights on the floor flickered on. Exhaling softly Yami felt his heart rate calm, garnet eyes monitoring the two men, they yelled in frustration then gathered their wits and charged him. He grinned, "Idiots."

One lifted a fist to punch him, snarl evident through the hole in his balaclava where his mouth was. The other was reaching out to grab him, neither thinking clearly nor letting their tactical training register in their bloodlust rage of embarrassment. All they could think of, was making the cocky little spiky haired punk pay. If they could have reacted, their jaws would have dropped again.

With minimal and quick motions, Yami discombobulated them. His one hand darted out and knocked away the hand of the man reaching for him with dismissive ease, knee raising and connecting with the man's hip, twisting him sideways and fell in a tangle of limbs to the floor, rolling until he hit the desk with a loud thud head and back connecting with it hard. Yami moved faster than the other assailant could blink, gripping his clenched fist and propelling him forward with his own velocity, a loud pain gasp was forced out as another hard knee rammed into his gut, knocking the air out of his lungs and forcing him to drop to the floor gripping his abdomen. His head met the floor rapidly, Yami cracking his forearm against the back of his neck connecting at the spot where spinal column met skull. Vision going black he toppled to the floor in an undignified heap, face smearing across the floor and through a rapidly growing pool of blood, nose now broken from the fall and bleeding profusely staining the white linoleum.

Dusting his hands off with careless ease Yami cocked his head to the side, seemingly bored while the other assailant unsteadily raised himself to his feet, using the desk to support himself. "You really want to try this again?" That caused the desired effect; the man yelled in anger and ran at him totteringly, a bellow escaping his lips. He learned from the first time, stopping before he got directly in Yami's range, fists rising and at the ready in a boxers stance. Yami shook his head at him, using his hand in the traditional come at me signal, knees bent and ready, other arm at his side and relaxed.

"I'm gunna make you bleed," the man growled out, the sound deepening when Yami rolled his eyes at him. "Fuck you," he raged, not tolerating being mocked, winding up he snapped his fist out in a powerful punch, expecting to meet the young EMT's face and hear bone breaking. It was his own bones that broke. Yami dodged under his fist, leg coming up and dealing out two hard kicks, one to his chest the next high up and into his face. Reeling backwards he felt a leg wrap around his chest, the EMT had moved around him to his other side, yanking him down to the floor. Head connected with the hard linoleum, then the young man's leg hit him hard in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Yami flipped back up to his feet, propelling himself off his back, back to his adversary. Growling the man jumped up, head spinning from the motion, intent on taking advantage of the turned back. He found stars spinning in his vision. Yami heard him rise, right leg snapped up in another high kick, steel toe boot connecting with his jaw. Bone crack, his jaw caving under the force of the blow, he crashed to the ground, unconscious before he even hit the cold linoleum.

Straightening out his uniform Yami knelt down and began ruffling through the pockets of his attackers, not noticing Yugi as he did so. Yugi was staring on in shock, jaw dropped and mind reeling. Jacob laughed at him, moving around him and out from behind the counter. "Did I ever mention to you that Yami is an exceptional mix martial arts fighter?" He laughed, winking at the nurse when Yugi's expression turned sour.

"Jerk," Yugi grumbled, stepping out from behind the desk.

"Get back behind the desk," Yami snapped out, voice still steady and calm. He had found the ties in the one man's pocket, quickly using them to tie both men's arms behind their backs. Ruby orbs were darting around the room, "Hide there for a few minutes, I'm going to check the rest of the floor out, this cannot be all they sent."

Reluctantly Yugi and Jacob both went back behind the desk, kneeling down and hiding. Yami dashed around, snatching up one of the guns and clicked in a magazine from his pocket. Jacob raised his eyes brows in question, Yugi's stunned expression still plastered firmly in place. Yami sighed deeply, "Yes, I know how to use just about every military issued gun in the world. Dad and I spent a lot of time at the gun ranges. Now, stay down," he instructed, rising to his feet with the M16 in hand.

Pressing the butt of the gun into the crook of his shoulder Yami held the gun properly, vision straight down the scope he checked all the corners of the room first before moving. With a few fluid steps he crouched down beside the stairwell where the assailants had come from, hearing nothing he pointed the gun up it from around the corner. Narrowing his eyes he rose up and slowly mounted the stairs, keeping the gun out in front of him and he quickly took a peek around the corner at the top of the stairs. Nothing, just more nurses and doctors. Satisfied, but still on edge, he jogged back down the stairs. Seeing Yugi and Jacob staring at him he nodded to them, "I think it's safe."

"You think," Yugi chocked. "That's just peachy."

Yami scowled at him, hanging the strap of the gun around his shoulders, holding the gun in an eased manner in front of him much like most soldiers do. "I cannot hear anything unusual. Hopefully Seto and the others have figured out the problem upstairs. The fact that the video is no longer playing and the power is on gives me a good hint that they have."

"The video is off?" Jacob asked, finally peering at the television screens in the ward for the first time in a few minutes. They were blank, the glass reflecting the bright room around them. "I guess so."

Standing between the two unconscious men Yami tapped each one with his foot to check that they were still out old. Satisfied he pulled out a Swiss army knife from his pocket and quickly broke the twist ties around Jacob and Yugi's wrists. Moving back between the two men he glared down at them, then glanced back over his shoulder at the doctor and nurse, "Jacob, can you check and see if the doors are opening. Bakura should be here any second."

The doctor nodded and began to disappear around the corner, stopping dead in his tracks. A shaky gun pressed against his temple, and a familiar but anguished filled face stared back at him, "Corey? What the…"

"Get back," Corey ground out, shaking excessively, sweaty hands barely keeping a hold on the berretta in his grip. Jacob moved back without resistance, Corey could see Yami standing in the middle of the ward, gun raised and pointed on him, clear shot evident. He could taste bile in his mouth, panic filling him with the small amount of courage he needed. He guided Jacob to the middle of the room, putting the doctor between him and Yami. In his heart he knew that Yami still had a perfectly clear shot, darkened crimson eyes were watching him warily but with full focus. Swallowing hard he shoved Jacob away, tears now welling in his eyes and cascading down his cheeks, his fate settling heavy on his shoulders. Jacob dashed away, careening back behind the counter, avoiding the bodies of the unconscious men. Gun still raised and satisfied that Jacob was out of harms way, Corey fired off two rapid shots, Yami only blinked in shock as the two shots hit square into the heads of the two unconscious men, their blood and brain matter splattering his entire form, covering his face with small crimson droplets. Now crying excessively, gaze lifting past Yami to see Soren, Seto and Craig run down the stairs Corey shakily stepped back, gun moving to his own head. He stumbled, back hitting the wall he began to sob and wheeze, shaking his head in disbelief at how wrong everything had gone.

"Drop the gun," Yami whispered out to him, voice soothing, letting the gun slip and hang from his shoulder by the strap he extended his hands out to him, a gesture of trust and placation. "Please, you don't want to do this."

"You don't understand," he blubbered, voice barely intelligible through the tears. Yami slowly approached him, hands still out and gun not in his hands but easy to quickly grab, he silently willed the man to back away but he knew he would not. Hearing crashing beside him he glanced towards the ambulance bay doors, three men ran in, detectives clearly, one with long white hair – the detectives that put Alphonse away, he knew them instantly. Trembling increasing he closed his eyes, squeezing the trigger. "They'll kill me regardless. This is their orders, I must follow them."

Yami had felt Yugi run up behind him, knowing what was coming he swivelled around and covered his taller twins eyes. Desperately he tried blocking Yugi's view of the impending carnage, holding the struggling man still as best he could even as blood from the two dead men on the floor smeared across the young nurse's face from his hands. Seto, Soren and Craig felt their mouths go wide in shock, watching Corey pull the trigger, brain matter and blood exploding out the other side leaving a large crater. Knees buckled, the young man slid to the floor, smearing his blood along the wall, eyes glazed over in death. The immense bang of the gun echoed boisterously, almost crippling in magnitude. Bakura's angered yell could be heard, along with the rushed footsteps of the three detectives as they stumbled into the room.

Hands gripping Yami's, Yugi tentatively pulled them away, feeling the trembling in his form he lifted amethyst eyes to lock with tired crimson. With only a few inches added height the two were nearly staring eye to eye, it was distracting him from looking at the carnage. His mind was reeling. Yes, he had seen people lose their souls before, along with lost patients under his hands in the hospital, but never had he actually witness someone dying, and especially not in such a graphic way. Yami sighed deeply, rubbing his arms, recognizing the stages of shock shuffling through Yugi's mind, "Keep your eyes on me, take slow breaths," it was then Yugi realized he had forgotten how to breathe, gasping he did as instructed, keeping his focus on Yami's bloodstained face. "Everything going to be alright, just breathe for me, nice and easy."

"But…they're dead…my God they're dead," mind not handling the shock he gripped Yami's uniform shirt tightly, head resting on his shoulder. "Fuck." He felt Yami sigh, arms tentatively wrapping around him and rubbing his back soothingly, hot tears soaking the EMT's shirt. "This is so wrong…"

Scowling Bakura stared down at the mess at his feet; the young nurse slumped like a broken doll, all uncontrolled limbs. Shaking his head sadly he turned his attention, feeling Grey brush past him along with Anderson, the two men dashing to their group of friends. A deep sigh of relief left him; everyone looked unharmed as he filtered his gaze over each of them. Avoiding the growing pool of blood he strode to the one person in the group that matter the most, gently he gripped Yami's shoulder and swivelled him around, Grey knowingly taking the EMT's place to calm Yugi's obviously racing nerves, stabilizing the stunned violet eyed man. Not caring about the watching eyes of their friends, and the few people that were now poking their heads out from the curtains, Bakura pulled Yami close arms wrapping tightly around him in a near crushing hold. He felt Yami stiffen in shock, before melting, hands lifting and gripping him just as tightly, head burying in his shoulder, "Are you alright?" he whispered, feeling Yami nod he exhaled in relief, still not letting go. "Thank God." Pulling back only a little he peered down into haunted ruby eyes, resisting the urge to comfort and kiss him, Bakura sighed deeply. "Are you lying to me?"

Yami's gaze drifted, unfocused, "Depends on your definition of the word." Gently, and with nothing callous behind it, Yami pulled away from Bakura, shoulders squaring as he unhooked the gun and handed it to the detective, eyes downcast. "The other one is behind the desk; I'd get it secured and away." Uneasily Bakura took the offered gun, then raised a quizzical brow as Yami pulled out the ammunition from his pockets and shoved them into his own. "The other gun is empty, I took out the clip and the rounds in the chamber." Yami could feel more than see Bakura's concerned expression, keeping his head down he shrugged. "I handled them, and was the one that tied them down. Unfortunately that did more harm than good apparently…but, such is my luck."

Shoulders slumping Bakura frowned, "Don't talk like that."

Head finally lifting Yami had a wry smile on his face, eyes still not meeting Bakura's, "Anderson will probably want to talk to Seto, Soren and Craig. They were the ones that shut the video down, they will know how they did everything."

"Yami…"

"I need to take Yugi home, Kura'," came the curt, but more exasperated then angry, retort. Arms crossed stiffly over his chest, and jaw locked, Yami gave Bakura every subtle hint to not argue. "He's not handling this well. Our shift is over anyway and you have work to do, this whole ward of the hospital has to be shut down along with the control room. I'm taking him, Seto, Craig and Soren home after we give you our statements."

Taking the hint, and hating every little bit of it with heavy anger, Bakura stiffly nodded, not withholding the harshness in his tone, "You're right, how could I be so remiss. I will let Grey and Anderson take all of your statements, get all of you out of here faster." He regretted it the moment Yami flinched, the movement so small no one but him probably noticed. He cursed propriety, he knew it was the only reason Yami was pretending to be so distant, and taking it out on him was just cruel. Too many eyes within the building could create problems; one such problem could pull him off the case completely. The Chief of Police was fine with it right now, but as soon as anyone else noticed, he'd be pulled off the case to avoid any media scandals.

Turning from Yugi, Grey stared over at Bakura, whom he could tell was fuming, "Bakura, come with me, we need to clear the rest of this building before we start doing anything. I need the rest of you to stay here….I know you are basically babysitting corpses, but I need someone here so the bodies do not get touched and so that all of you are where I can easily find you." The group nodded, reluctantly playing babysitter, all of them avoiding looking at their lifeless charges. Soren, Craig and Jacob went about covering the three bodies with sheets, respecting them minutely. Satisfied Grey averted to the other detective, communicating with him over the noise in the room. "Anderson, do you mind making the call in to the RTOC and let them know what is transpiring here so we get back up and forensics?"

"You betcha," Anderson grunted, pulling out his cellphone and moving away to make the call, walking backwards as he did so he directed he called out to Yami. "I'll get a unit to sit outside your house until we are off, alright kiddo," Yami gave him a curt nod, head still lowered, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. Scowling Anderson curled his finger at the young man, glad he was minutely paying attention, Yami listlessly followed him. He punched in the number on his phone, guiding Yami with a hand into one of the nearby private rooms.

Bakura watched with heavy heart and pursed lips as Anderson directed Yami out of his sight, the detective sending him a knowing reassuring gaze before closing the door. Reluctantly following Grey around the hospital to clear the area he stayed quiet while Grey did all the talking, knowing full well that his mouth was not working properly right now. They directed a few nurses to help transfer the patients that were in that section of the ward into another area, telling them to avoid the specified areas of the ward. They wanted the area clear, and patients and their family or friends would just cause problems.

Yugi, regaining some of his wits, Seto rubbing his back to keep him coherent, he narrowed his eyes as the door to the private room that Anderson and Yami disappeared into closed. Mentally he slapped himself, he was so self-absorbed that he let his emotions and shock overwhelm him, Yami had been trying to keep him calm instead of calming himself. Glancing up at Seto he murmured out, "This is a mess."

Seto grunted, his own mind still reeling, "That's putting it mildly." Quietly he guided Yugi behind the desk, narrowly avoiding the pools of blood on the floor. Soren, Craig and Jacob were already behind the counter, steering clear of the carnage, but still monitoring the surrounding area. Seeing and feeling Yugi shaking Seto rubbed his friends shoulder, "Breathe Yugi, keep going like you are going you will be putty on the floor."

Shakily Yugi tried to slow his breathing, Soren kneeling in front of him and quietly coached him through, green eyes gentle but filled with their own swirling emotions. He could feel tears of shock welling in his eyes, blinking and reclining his head he tried to hold them in. He felt ridiculous, emotions making a mess out of him. In fact, the concept of passing out was rapidly entering his mind, vision beginning to tunnel. "I don't feel so good"

Soren scowled loosely, "You're in shock. First time watching someone die violently I am assuming." Gaining a nod he crossed his arms over his bent knees, analytical and medical mind taking in the swaying of Yugi's body and the rapid paling of his already albino skin. "Well, you're doing better than I did, to put it nicely. Keep breathing Yugi, or you are going to pass out and hurt yourself."

The CEO glanced down at the EMT, brow furrowed in concern, he could feel Yugi becoming cold, "Maybe you should find a chair." Soren gave a dramatic exhale and nodded, shuffling around in the area behind the desk to get to the nearby chair.

His emotions had finally calmed, not disappearing, but subsided enough that he could think clearly. Stepping off the last stair back into the Emergency ward Bakura could see the group behind the counter, all of them clearly shaken, but Yugi clearly in the worst of shape. The nurse looked on the verge of passing out or vomiting, neither option was promising. Shoving his gun back into it holster at his hip Bakura absently watched Grey start checking over the bodies and stepped up to the counter. "Yugi, you should sit down before you fall down."

With a half dazed stare and hands encouraging him down, he sat in the office chair that Soren had rolled over to him behind the crowded desk. Feeling his head still floating he closed his eyes to keep himself from puking, "Can I go home now?"

"Unfortunately not," Bakura murmured, quietly snapping on a pair of latex gloves he averted to helping Grey. Searching one of the bodies he found nothing in any of the pockets, aside from an unused knife in the shoe of the other, Grey holding it up with a queasy glint to him. "I need a group statement from all of you; I need to know what the hell happened here. But, that can wait until the nurses clear out the patients. Back-up should be here momentarily if Anderson made the call right away."

"Is he still in the room with Yami?" Grey questioned the group, gaining a nod he rose to his feet, snapping off blood soaked gloves and slipped them into a plastic ziplock bag he produced from his pocket. "Yami is pretty spooked, can anyone tell me why?"

Soren, jaw tight, ground out, "The fuckers played that tape," catching the stunned expression from Grey and the disbelieving one from Bakura, even though he had told the detective over the phone, he snarled. "Somehow they got a hold of the tape, the one that Alphonse made of what he did to Yami. They played it on every fucking screen in this hospital, and pre-recorded a message for Yami."

"There is no way anyone could get that tape Soren, not without someone notifying us that it was removed from the evidence bay," Bakura said chastely, clearly exasperated and still unbelieving.

Livid beyond belief Soren could not restrain himself, reaching across the desk he gripped Bakura's shirt and yanked on him, bringing their faces inches apart. "I do not give a damn, I know what I saw, and it was obviously real enough that it had Yami almost shutting down. I even recognized the damn thing!"

Grabbing Soren's arm tightly, Bakura kept himself steady, muscles vibrating from being manhandled, "Alright then genius, tell me something that transpired on that tape that you would not know about otherwise." Grey came up beside him, a restraining hand resting on both his and Soren's shoulders. "Prove it Soren."

"He sang…he sang that nursery rhyme, Head and Shoulders Knees and Toes, while he was dissecting Yami's knee. And that scar, on Yami's arm, it was made by a crowbar," Soren snarled, voice faltering, hand beginning to shake. "And the things he said to him…God dammit Bakura it was the tape, just fucking believe me!" He stopped, Bakura and Grey had both gone sheet white and were staring at him in stunned disbelief, their eyes giving everything away. "Someone stole that tape, and the entire hospital just got to watch it. They said, whoever the fucker was on the tape, that Alphonse was free, that they were coming after Yami, giving him to Alphonse as a gift."

Swallowing hard Bakura clenched his free fist tightly, knuckles going white and vision red in fury, "I need to see Yami." Grey and Soren both held him there tightly, he snarled at them both. "Back off, I need to see him!"

"Don't jeopardize the case," Grey hissed out quietly, nerves slightly relieved when his partner stiffened at his words. "Let Anderson calm him, you do not want to give the people still floating in this ward any more hints towards your relationship than you already have."

"Fuck!" Bakura growled, wrenching away from the two men, hands clenching at his sides and chest heaving as he tried to calm himself.

Seto decided to intervene then, hoping to give them good news, holding up the jump stick in front of the detectives seething face he was glad to gain his annoyed and confused attention, "I have the mac number, and the information on exactly how they did this. With luck, I may be able to suggest a way to try and track the computer that uploaded the video. It's not much, but it's something."

Gaze determined, Bakura gave Seto a wicked smile, snapping on a glove he snatched the flashdrive from the CEO's hand and plopped it into a plastic bag. "You, Mr. Kaiba, are a God send. Alright, Grey get the tape recorder ready. I want all of you, in a joint statement, to tell us what happened tonight. I may call you back in tomorrow Seto to give us a more thorough run down about the computer stuff." Pulling out a camera from one of the many expansive pockets in his jacket, Bakura turned the device on. "While we wait for Anderson to come back out, I am going to start taking pictures of the area. Hopefully backup gets here soon and we can get this shit rolling before more evidence gets tampered with."

Sirens, distant and growing louder with shrill intensity, Grey smiled, "Good, my life just got easier. Alright, I need all of you to lay all this out for me as quickly as you can. The fun police work can finally get underway as soon I get your statements," pulling out a tape recorder from his pocket, he clicked it on and placed it on the counter of the desk. "Start from the beginning, don't leave anything out."

1231231231231231231231231231 2312312312312312312312312312 3

_4:14am – The House – Calgary, AB - July 2_

Nearly two hours later, Yugi and Yami finally stumbled into the house, Reno and Suka boisterously greeting them, wet tongues licking shaking hands. Yami ushered the dogs back inside from the pouring rain, clicking the sliding door closed with a heavy sigh the sound of Yugi barrelling for the bathroom and retching violently reaching his ears and forced him to leave drying off the dogs to the mercy of the house. The final stage of shock had finally slapped the nurse rather harshly on the drive home; Yami had to pull the jeep over at one point between his and Soren's parent's house to let Yugi vomit on the side of the road. Trudging quietly into the bathroom he found Yugi hunched over the toilet, pale arms shaking to support himself. Sympathy encouraged him to kneel down and rub gentle soothing circles in Yugi's back as the young man continued to vomit up the water he had just drank along with the Tylenol Yami had forced into him.

Yugi felt a tender hand run over his forehead, gathering his bangs together and holding them back for him. Even through his spinning vision and the pain in his stomach Yugi could almost sense the jadedness rolling off Yami in waves. The young EMT had been virtually silent since Anderson had finally let him out of the private hospital room, and immediately his unwavering attention was focused on Yugi and getting everyone home. Well, except for Seto, the CEO had insisted on going to Kaiba Corp. and working off his irritations and hoping that the mind numbing typing and staring at numbers would erase the images imprinted on his mind. He would be coming back to the house to sleep instead of the hotel, though when was still the remaining question.

Chest heaving Yugi collapsed backward, Yami holding his weight and keeping him from rocking hard back against the wall. He laid there propped up against the cool wall, trying to calm his breathing and racing vision. Not even realising that Yami had left he jumped when a cool moist glass was pressed into his hand, Yami's gentle digits enclosing his own around the tall glass of milky water. Catching the off colour he gave Yami a questioning look, "The heck is this?"

"Water, with gastrolyte powder in it, it will help hydrate you fast," said the young man softly, voice quiet as he knelt down onto the cold tile floor. "It's basically like drinking five or more Gatorades, it is full of electrolytes. Even if this comes back up, it's strong enough that your stomach will have absorbed most of it before hand." With slow encouragement Yami slipped two fingers beneath the bottom of the glass and eased it up, watching Yugi's unsteady hands tip it the rest of the way and let the cool liquid fill his mouth. Yugi choked immediately, going green in the face he just about dived forward again for the toilet. "If I told you it tasted bad you never would have drank it. Now, take a deep breath, and then drink it back like a shot." Not affected by the glare Yugi gave him Yami made sure the nurse drank back every drop of the concoction before taking the glass and placing it on the bathroom counter. Delicately he put the back of his hand against Yugi's sweat soaked brow, a sigh of relief slipping through his lips. "Good, you do not have a fever."

Annoyed, lips pursed tightly, Yugi glared hard up at Yami, "How the hell are you not following my example and having a love affair with the toilet?!"

Exhaling deeply Yami rubbed his temple, crimson eyes soft, "Because, I'm desensitized, I've seen this sort of thing enough that it no longer hits me as hard as it is hitting you."

"Are you heartless…three people just died right in front of you!" shaking Yugi clamped a hand over his mouth, regretting what his said, his mind so fuddled that his brain mouth filter was clearly off.

Yami merely gave him a sad gaze and shook his head slowly, "No, far from it thank you. Like I said, I am desensitized, I do not have as violent reactions anymore as you are currently having. Trust me, I've done what you are doing right now several times over. It's part of the job, and it's part of my life." Pulling the face cloth from the counter Yami offered it quietly to Yugi, the nurse tentatively taking it and wiping his face off. Yugi swallowed hard when he realised that Yami's eyes had darkened, emotions whirling within them that he could not pinpoint. "Those three men died because of Alphonse's want to have me. They died because Alphonse's loyal worshippers are so fanatical, that they would die to protect their cause and their master. How the hell do you think that makes me feel?" Dizziness re-entered him viciously, but Yugi quelled it, trying hard to stay still as Yami's hands fisted and the knuckles turned white from the pressure, dark crimson eyes almost black. "Don't you dare call me heartless!"

Vision still whirling Yugi reached out and tentatively placed his hand on one of Yami's clenched fists, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of that…I guess my mouth filter is kind of messed up right now."

Relaxing Yami took a deep breath then let it out slowly, calming himself, "Can you stand?" Gaining a nod he stood up and extended his hands down to the nurse, gripping Yugi's hands tightly and pulling him to his feet, supporting him as he swayed. "Come to the couch, I will grab you a bucket and another drink."

Firmly setting Yugi down on the couch and covering his shivering form with a thick blanket Yami trudged into the kitchen, Reno was at his heels fallowing faithfully, while Suka laid down on the floor by Yugi. Relaxing against the plush couch Yugi watched Yami with a wary, and still uneven gaze, "Yami, I'm sorry…I did not mean to offend you. It's the last thing I would ever want to do." Ruby orbs lifted to him from behind the fridge door, lit up by the internal light. It was expression Yugi was all too familiar with, and it gave him chills. Those eyes were so mixed with sadness, forgiveness, and jadedness that he desperately wished he could grow the courage to get up and hug the man as if he truly were the Pharaoh and companion he truly missed. But Yami was not him, and Yami gave off the vibe of being far too guarded to be able to absorb the comfort from anything Yugi would give him. There was not enough of a bond there, not enough trust, for Yami to let him in. Wrenching his gaze away Yugi covered his face with one of the pillows on the couch. "I'm doing a really good job of pissing you off since I got here."

The far end of the couch sunk with the weight of an additional body, peeking his face around the pillow Yugi was astonished to see Yami sitting there, offering his another glass of that vile liquid. Quirking a brow he took the offered glass and chugged it back, spluttering once finished, face scrunched up in offense at the flavour. Yami took the glass from him and placed it on the coffee table. Then, bewildering Yugi more, he curled up on the couch, back against the arm rest and legs drawn up to him, arms wrapped around said legs. It was then that Yugi noticed Yami had at some point while he had been puking had changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. It was a childish stance, the young man's head propped sideways against the back of the couch, crimson eyes steady on Yugi's face. Seeing the scars on Yami's knees Yugi cringed, unable to hold back the repulsive reaction, especially when the images of the video filtered into his mind. Yami instinctively covered them with his hands, though they barely covered them, he sighed deeply. "Well, now you know part of what happened. But, even with that knowledge, they still repulse you."

Wildly shaking his hands Yugi stammered, "No no…it just…the video it…damn my articulation is crappy right now." Slapping his own forehead, Yugi forced the words to work. "They don't themselves repulse me, what repulses me is that someone could do that to another person. It's so wrong."

Feeling shame filter through him Yami closed his eyes, he needed some diversion. "How are you feeling?"

Yugi glared at him, his own courage shocking him, "Do not divert this conversation Yami."

"I will if I so choose. I do not want to talk about this, especially not with someone I barely know," Yami lashed back, voice dark and quiet, composure calm to the naked eye. "Why can you people not accept that just thinking about this is hard enough, why do I have to go through the torture of talking about it as well! It would be all for your gratification, not my sanity!"

Vision blurring again Yugi covered his eyes with his hands, an exasperated sigh leaving him, "Talking helps! But since you have never tried it you would have no idea what the gratification for yourself would be from it. You would greatly benefit getting this off your shoulders. But you are too stubborn, stupid, and prideful to realise that!" Again, his mouth ran away on him, but this time he did not care how sharp the sting was that he caused in Yami. Violet eyes focused and lifted to see Yami giving him a seething expression, dark eyes dangerous.

"I have tried it before Yugi, and it got me fuck all," Yami snarled, rising stiffly to his feet, he stood with arms tight at his sides, head aloof and ruby eyes aglow in the moonlight filtering through the window. "I lost my father the moment I decided to open my mouth about the hell I went through finding my mother with her face full of bullet holes dead in her bed. The time before that, where I finally opened up about my bottled up problems, I left my Father an angered crying mess and nearly destroyed our relationship. I hurt my father more that night with my words than any severe injury he has had in his entire life, than any type of betrayal he endure through his years of working in the police force. So don't you dare preach to me about its benefits!"

Jaw dropping Yugi shook his head in bewilderment and shock, before mentally slapping himself, amethyst clashing hard with blood red. "And bottling it all up is helping you so much isn't it. It's the best remedy in the world. A caged animal growing with rage and self-loathing in a very small cell. What are you going to do when that glass containment breaks and all that built up emotion pours out and hurts someone you care about. Clearly you've done it once, what is stopping you from doing it again!?" Harsh, yes, but the benefits of the words rolling from his lips were immediate. Yami's face remained stoic, but his eyes were like that of a wounded animal, struck by its trusted master. Shuffling around, narrowly avoiding Suka as he placed his feet on the group, Yugi reached out and tightly gripped Yami's clenched fists. When Yami tried to yank away he held on tighter, probably bruising the tanned wrists with his own brutality. "Yami, you need to stop this. I have barely been here and I can see how badly you are letting this destroy yourself and the relationships you have with the people around you. Just let go, please, before you drag yourself and everyone else down to an early grave. Especially Bakura, you are drowning him with you. He is so desperate to make you open up, to let your head rise above the water, but you refuse to see the light above the surface. It's destroying you Yami." The hands he was gripping became limp, all anger dissipating from Yami as if he had bled it out, replaced with thick melancholy. With gentle encouragement Yugi pulled Yami back to the couch, fighting off a wave of nausea as he did so and waited until Yami as settled back in his previous position before he sat back himself. "I'm not saying this to hurt you; I'm trying to help you."

"And what if I do not want it," Yami said quietly, voice lacking emotion, crimson eyes pale and hollow. "What if I was perfectly content with just destroying myself, as you so delicately put it?"

Jaw tightening Yugi leaned forward, getting close enough that Yami leaned away from him, trying to keep some distance between them, "Then all I can say to that is you are a selfish fool."

Comfort boundaries breached Yami flicked his hand out and gently shoved Yugi back, the young man clearly bemused by the lack of pain inflicted. He was beginning to feel ill, being ruthlessly slapped in the face with what he had been whole heartedly in denial of, and mind still reeling from what had transpired earlier. Suppressing the churning of his stomach he stared across at Yugi, expression as composed as he could keep it, "You are very good at breaching boundaries aren't you."

Not sensing any malice Yugi furrowed his brow in confusion, "You're not mad..." hands lifting to his throat he double checked that he was still alive, stunned even further when Yami gave out a weak but nonetheless amused chuckle. "What, you looked like the spawn of the devil for a minute there."

Reno's head snaked up and slithered across his chest, the dog staring up at him Yami smiled loosely and gently stroked the dog's head, "If I could not kill Alphonse, there is no way I could kill you."

"Come again?"

"You heard me," the EMT said softly, knowing that Yugi wanted an elaboration, a ghost of a smile crossing his features at Yugi's pout. "How are you feeling? Any better?"

Deciding not to press Yugi relaxed and assessed himself. He was still having dizzy spells, but he had yet to run back to the washroom to continue his rather scandalous affair. Stomach in mind it had stopped churning, his innards no longer deciding to continue their experiment to find out if they could curdle water. "Still dizzy, still cold, but I do not feel like puking any more. I think my stomach muscles are at such an advanced stage of pissed off that they have created a cease fire with my organs."

Grin widening Yami pointed at the fridge, "There is some juice made. When you are feeling up to it, I will get you some juice with the gastrolyte in it. That should be enough to rehydrate you and settle everything."

"Thanks," he murmured, a smile gracing his own features before returning to concerned. "Yami, I…" He was silenced by the EMT holding up his hand, expression serious. "You're really not mad are you?"

"Why would I be mad at you for stating what I already know, but am just in denial of? Trust me Yugi; it will take a lot more than that to piss me off enough to actually be angry with you. I have a vile temper, and controlling it of late has been rather tedious and difficult. I am sorry for snapping off at you, you were underserving of such cruelty, especially after the hell I put you through tonight."

'_Now where have I heard that before,_' grunted Yugi mentally, a scowl appeared and his forehead creased with annoyance. Leaning forward he slapped Yami's knee, though a quick dizzy spell lessened its intensity and he fell back against the arm rest of the couch. Yami, if dignity was not such a necessity, would have let his jaw drop, instead his eyes were wide and he gave Yugi a rather adorable expression of perplexity. "You did not put me through it, idiot. If you had, trust me I would have found some way to get around your ninja skills and kicked your ass."

Eyebrows raising in astonishment Yami scratched his neck, "But…they would not…"

"Yami, you need to learn when to take a hint. Shut up, you did not cause this, it's not your fault this psycho decided he hated you for bursting his ego and that his minion army is just as sick as he is." His glare spoke volumes, and a small –actually rather large- burst of pride left him when Yami clamped his mouth and shrunk into himself. Oh this is a moment he so wished he could be smug. "It's not, and you know it. None of this is your fault. Say another word and I will slap you again, and this time it will actually hurt."

"Glad someone else agrees with me," grunted a voice from the front entry way, startling Yugi and Yami both out of their skin. It was in that instant that they both realised the dogs were no longer with them and were enthusiastically greeting Seto whom had just strode in. Shaking out his wet jacket from the copious amount of rain he hung it up in the closet at the front and kicked off his loafers. Realising that his pants were soaking wet he was grateful that he had checked out from the hotel and had brought his clothes with him. Grabbing the suitcase from the door he waved at them and disappeared into the office nearby to change. Satisfied that he was dry Seto came back out, seeing Yami had moved from the couch and was making tea in the kitchen, along with adding an odd white powder to a glass of orange juice. "Are you feeding Yugi cocaine?"

Yami sent him a mild glare, "Gastrolyte, but nice try."

"Sounds close enough to me," Seto shrugged, seeing that Yugi was comfy on the couch and had clearly regained some colour he sauntered up to the fireplace. "Is this gas, electric or wood?"

"Wood," Yami murmured from the kitchen, pulling the now screeching kettle from its holder and poured the steaming hot liquid into a tea pot. "Mike threatened Bakura life when he wanted to replace it. Apparently it was the main reason he bought this place. The wood should be piled up beside it, along with the kindle, matches and newspaper."

Finding said items Seto went about setting a fire to warm and light up the house, while Yami let the tea steep and quickly lit a few candles throughout the living room, the soft light transcending on the group and filling them with warmth. Seto sat down on the far end of the sectional just as Yami came back in carrying a tray laden with tea pot, three tea cups, and small containers of milk and sugar. Resisting the urge to make any housewife comments Seto gratefully took one of the offered tea cups and leaned back against the plush cushions. Yugi was by far the warmest, with a thick blanket and Suka's still small and cute puppy form laying in his lap he looked positively cozy. With a quizzical stare Seto realised Yami was still in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, feet completely bare. "How the hell are you not cold?"

Cradling his tea Yami shrugged, curling back in his previous position on the section couch. "I'm Alberta boy, I've very accustomed to the cold." Seto gave him a sceptical expression. "It's true; you should see this place in the winter. This is nothing."

"Yami, it is piss pouring rain outside, the temperature on the thermostat is almost ten degrees Celsius. It's fucking cold!" the CEO stated loudly, perturbed by the fact that Yami shrugged and simply sipped his tea, still showing no sign to being chilled. "That's just not natural."

1231231231231231231231231231 23123123123123123123123123

_9:56am – 7 District Office - July 2_

Scrubbing his face with somnolent hands Bakura haphazardly dumped himself in his desk chair, blurry eyes trying to focus screen in front of him, snarling when he could not even make out the screensaver. "Alright boys, I think it's bed time, my brains shut off and said fuck you I need a vacation."

"That took way longer than it should have," Grey grumbled, yawning loudly, leaning his weight against the wall behind his desk, cringing as his back popped in protest. "That was a shit show."

"Are we taxi-ing it back?" Anderson questioned from the doorway, cross-eyed in his delirious state.

Bakura opened his mouth to answer, only for a boisterous ringing noise to give them all a splitting headache. Snarling with great fervour Bakura lifted the offending phone off the receiver, not even bothering to check the call display to see who it was. "What?"

"_Um, is this Detective Rai Bakura_?" asked a timid voice on the other end of the phone, a voice Bakura immediately recognized as the detective they had been dealing with from Kingston.

"Yes, sorry, it's been a long night. What do you need Detective Regnal?"

"_Are you sitting down?" _

"Yes," immediately putting the call on speaker phone Bakura felt alert, brow furrowing in concern. "Anderson and Grey are here, you are on speaker phone. What do you need to tell us?"

"_I have some bad news…" _as the detective continued to explain, the three men felt themselves shut down.

Clinking the receiver at the end of the call with lethargic fingers Grey felt himself sink down to the floor, using the wall as a support. He could see Bakura, fists tightly clenched at either side of his head, which was resting against the cold wood of the desk. The tremor in the man was obvious, swallowing hard Grey found his voice, "Oh my god…"

Swaying in the doorway Anderson covered his sweat damp face with a shaking hand, "You could say that again…how the hell did this happen. How are they this sophisticated? This is fucked!"

Rolling forward onto his hunches Grey reached out and gripped Bakura's arm, he could see his partners eyes were wide open and blazing, "Kura', you have to tell him."

"I promised him that the son of a bitch would never come near him again," snarled out a deep voice, a sharp edge to it, forcing Grey to retract his hand. Russet eyes lifted, the level of fury and extreme worry filling them to the brim and increasing the intensity of the stare. "I fucking promised him! How the hell am I supposed to tell him this!"

"You are going to have to be a man and just tell him," Anderson snapped out, fully prepared when Bakura snapped up to his feet, crossed the room in a few steps, and viciously gripped his shirt. Unperturbed Anderson locked his jaw, preparing for the detectives wild temper. "This is something you cannot hide from him. It would only hurt him in the end. So, you need to man up and tell him, or I will."

Growling Bakura raised his fist about to strike, but as fast as his hand rose was as fast as it dropped. Relinquishing Anderson he stumbled back, his hand now covering his face, "Fuck…"

"They have a Canada wide warrant out for his arrest…we can hope that he doesn't make it out of Ontario," Grey piped up, his attempt at hope weak but it was something. Standing up he tightly gripped Bakura's shoulder. "Do you want us to come with you? Moral support?"

Shaking his head Bakura uncovered his downcast face, "No, but thank you. I know him, he will not want anyone to see him react badly if he cannot control himself. I'll tell him on my own. Let's get a cab, I need to get home."

Pulling out his cellphone from his pocket Anderson, with a deep sigh, waiting for the taxi company to pick up.

_1231231231231231231231231231 23131231223121233123123123_

_10:42am – The House - July 2_

He had disturbed no one when he stepped into the house, not even the opening of the garage door or the dogs scurrying to meet him and stirred anyone. Bakura was really glad that there was police outside, a squad vehicle had been parked in the driveway all morning since Yami and the others had been sent home. Already he had put the dogs outside through the basement, dried them off, and had come back upstairs. The sight he gazed upon now he desperately wanted to leave alone, but he knew he could not procrastinate. Yami, Yugi and Seto were all curled up on various areas of the large sectional, covered in thick warm blankets. He could smell the remnants of tea and a once burning wood fire, something he could tell had smouldered itself out with how deeply the three men were asleep. Kneeling down Bakura sadly stared at Yami's serene face as he slept; golden bangs covering his soft yet aquiline features fluttered with each quiet breath the young man took. Reaching out he delicately linked one of the bangs in his fingers and brushed it aside, the back of his digits brushing against warm bronze skin. Yami had tanned well this summer, though one would wonder how with all the rain, especially today considering the sky was still grey with storm clouds and water still descended on the earth in sheets.

Hearing stirring he lifted his gaze to see Seto and Yugi both cautiously sitting up and stretching. He flashed a smile at them, though it was strained. With the concerned expressions they received he knew they could tell something was wrong, whispering quietly he hinted to the kitchen, "You two need to hear this as well, but I need a second to wake Yami up." They both did not argue, though they exchanged concerned looks as they untangled from the blankets and went into the kitchen to make coffee and get something started for breakfast. Feeling his body begin to tremble again he felt his courage faltering, exhaling stiffly he returned his gaze to Yami only to find deep ruby eyes staring at him blankly, clearly still tired but not completely lucid. With a weak smile he leaned forward and kissed Yami softly, hands cupping the young man's face, ignoring the audience they had he pulled back from the lip lock and eased Yami into a sitting position. His voice failed him when Yami reached out and cupped his face with his hands, caressing the flesh there lovingly, his deep eyes concerned.

"Love, what is the matter?"

Feeling himself trembling he launched forward, holding Yami tightly, almost suffocating him, hands roaming over him everywhere he could reach as if assuring that he was alright. Yami had tensed up, uncertain what was wrong, letting Bakura do whatever it was he needed and waited patiently for an explanation. Hands fisting in Bakura's shirt Yami held in pleasured sighs, especially when Bakura kissed him with an intense fervency and his hands tightly held his hips, forcing his legs apart and allowing them to embrace fully, the blanket having been discarded by the detectives wandering hands. Panicking Yami pulled back, heart tightening; he recognized this behaviour and hollowness formed in the pit of his stomach. "Rai….Bakura….tell me what is going on, you're scaring me."

Still trembling Bakura again cupped Yami's face with his hands, seeing the pleading in Yami's eyes and hearing the panic in his voice he gasped out, voice failing him. "It's Alphonse…he…"

Yami froze, breath leaving him as his body went cold, his hands began to tremble. "What about Alphonse."

From the kitchen, Seto shook his head, realization dawning on him, "That tape…they were no lying were they..."

Hanging his head Bakura nodded, "The Prison was raided last night, Alphonse is loose."

Denial over took him, overwhelming panic and fear filled the void in his stomach, "No," Yami stammered, voice loud as he shoved Bakura's hands away. "He's in a maximum security prison, there is no way he is out. This is not funny…this is a sick joke." Bakura snatched his hands, stopping them from flailing and held them tightly, russet eyes pleading with him. "No God dammit this is not possible!"

Without a second thought Bakura held Yami tight, keeping the young man still as he struggled, emotions barely in check, "Yami, I would not say this to you unless it was true. Dammit love, stop struggling!"

It was if the strings were tightened around every joint in Yami's body. He went rigid in Bakura's arms, breathing stopped along with the trembling. The detective whispered softly to him, loosening his hold only enough to rub his back comfortingly, encouraging him to breathe. Tears welled in his eyes and he tried to force them not to fall, hands tightly gripping Bakura shirt to the point of ripping the fabric Yami gasped out, breath returning but ragged, "Bakura…"

"Yugi, go grab Yami's puffer, it should be in the nightstand in the bedroom," Bakura barked out, sitting back just enough to stare into freaked crimson eyes. "Breathe love, breathe for me please." Rapidly Yugi shoved said medication in his face, taking it he forced it into Yami's mouth, watched for him to exhale then squeezed it on the inhale releasing the steroids. The effects were nearly instant, Yami's breathing leveled out, but his consciousness waned, as per normal with the medication. Yami's head flopped forward and rested against his sternum, sighing deeply Bakura caressed his arms gently, giving Yugi a nod to signal everything was alright. "Let's get you to bed love, can you stand?" Feeling Yami weakly nod he stood up then hefted Yami into the same position, sending an apologetic look at Yugi and Seto before disappearing into his room, Yami tightly in his arms barely stable on his own two feet.

Yami with a boneless flop collapsed onto the bed after Bakura eased him into the bedroom and onto the edge of the mattress. A soft wheeze escaped him, he lay still with his eyes closed, completely out of it as Bakura stripped and then crawled onto the bed, pulling him close and covering them with the comforter. Blearily he opened his eyes, clinging to the strong warm body that enveloped him he barely murmured out, "Love…"

"Shhh," Bakura soothed, caressing his face with one hand, lips descending on him and kissing him all over his face in soft soothing gestures. "You're terrified, and its normal, it's not weak either. Alphonse scares me Yami, and he barely touched me, I can only imagine how fearful of him you are. Sleep love, I'm here and I will not let go. There is police still stationary outside, and Yugi and Seto are here along with the dogs. We'll protect you…I'll protect you…sleep, get some rest, we will figure out what to do about all this after that. Right now, we are both exhausted." Shifting so he could look down he felt his heart tighten painfully, the tears Yami had been trying to hide were slowly trickling down his face, one finally soaking his hand. "I love you, Yami, I promise I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."

"It's not just me I am worried about…I can't lose you Bakura, or anyone else, my sanity cannot handle it." Clinging tighter Yami buried his face against Bakura's bare chest, not caring about the weakness he was showing, his vulnerability. "I cannot survive without you…you have been my rock, my everything. Alphonse will want to destroy everything that put him behind bars and everything that will stop him from getting to me this time. I cannot lose you…I can't…."

Holding Yami flush against him Bakura ghosted his one hand down Yami's trembling side, trying to soothe him. Yes, he had seen Yami like this before over the past few years, but it was still a sight that tore at his heart and sanity. This strong beautiful man reduced to a terrified crying heap of vulnerability, it shredded every piece of his resolve. Taking a cleansing breath, he slipped his hand beneath the t-shirt and softly caressed the quivering skin there, the skin to skin contact making Yami gasp at the mixed sensation of pleasure and comfort. "I will never leave you Yami, hell can kiss my ass until I am damn good and ready to enter those gates. Now, sleep love, we will talk when we wake up."

Still quaking like a fall leaf in the wicked wind Yami made a small noise of agreement, curling into Bakura more and shivering at the mixed sensation the man's questing hand was causing. It was soothing, and at the moment it was making him forget about his body image insecurities. Gentle yet strong hands drifted in soft patterns over the scars on his chest and stomach, almost as if soothing the old wounds through tender caresses. It relaxed him back to the edges of sleep, lips questing out he captured Bakura's in a deep kiss before whispering against them as he drifted to sleep, "I love you."

Unable to hold in a smile, fingers still questing, Bakura kissed Yami's brow, "I love you too, sleep Yami."

"Kay…" Yami's breathing evened out in slumber, and in that moment Bakura let himself go. Holding Yami tightly he felt hot tears of anger and worry soak his face, taking solace with Yami safe in his arms he drifted off to sleep, dreams fitful and painful.

**A/N:** _Well, hopefully this is alright…I feel better about this chapter than the last. Dunno…definitely have been feeling like my mind is in a permanent fog lately…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Killer Fandom **

**A/N:** _Thank you to CrimsonStrawberry17, manga-animelove, CutePiglet, Ravenstar-of-ShadowClan (thanks again for the heads up, its really appreciated!), kiki2222, pro-alipro (Glad you really liked that line, I was hoping for some inappropriate humour) Guest (Yes, that is beautiful spring/summer weather, and I agree, protective Bakura is adorable :D), and LightningCard (thanks for the kick in the ass __). You all are fantastic, you have no idea how amazing your simple words make me feel, and motivate me to keep going in times where I have self –doubt. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. _

_I am going to apologize, even though some of you may disagree. I re-read Silhouette the other day, and I am rather disappointed with the writing I have been presenting in Killer Fandom. It feels rushed….badly rushed…and the character development is lacking. So, from here on out, hopefully I can improve this…I think half of my issue has been incorporating Yugi and Seto…it's felt off balanced, and trying to keep their characters with the ones I had previously is frustrating and exceptionally disorienting. Really honestly, I could have written an entire other story to get everything in that is needed for Yugi and Seto's incorporation and their bonding with Yami and the others, and it may have made this easier but the likelihood of that is low. I never wanted these extra characters from Yugioh, I was really happy with the balance that I had before. The only reason why in this sequel, and in the end of Silhouette, I had these extra characters, is because of all the requests I have had to incorporate more Yugioh characters in the story. I keep wanting to elaborate more on everything else, but I've been scared of boring and have been focusing so much on Yugi and Seto settling that I feel like I have slacked off on things that are more important. So, let's wing it and see how it goes!_

_As has been addressed, a few mistakes on my part have been brought up. In 'Silhouette' there was on occasion where I used Bakura's first name, and on my mistake I said his name was Ryu…I am deeply sorry to anyone that remembers this and have been confused by it. Bakura's first name I had always intended on being Rai. I am deeply embarrassed and hope that this has not caused any undo problems or questioning my intelligence. Please, never hesitate to be honest with me __ And, another mistake, in chapter two, when Soren was talking to Yugi I wrote that there was five copycat murders…later on, when Grey and Bakura were talking to Alphonse and said six, that was the accurate number. Lastly, the final mistake, and I am banging my head against a wall for this one, Yami is Yugi's second cousin, considering Garret and Yugi would be first cousins. I have no explanation as to why in the seven hells I came up with the uncle idea…apparently my brain is more poached then I thought it was. Again, I am sorry. _

_And, all I can say is that life has definitely been a large reason why I have not posted this chapter. I have had a rough past two months, but things have finally changed around and I am permanently home now with two new jobs. Hopefully this chapter is worth the wait!_

**Chapter Seven**

_3:17pm – The House - July 2_

Clambering up the stairs from the basement Seto yawned loudly and scrubbed his hand through thick chestnut locks. He frowned in disgust, he needed a haircut, his hair was long enough that it was becoming unruly in his sophisticated opinion. He was, however, forced to stumble at the top of the stairs and fall to his knees in an undignified heap as Suka slalomed his legs. With a loud groan he lifted himself up enough to glare hard at the dog, barely holding said expression as Suka's adorable face cocked to the side her tongue hanging out and big eyes one white and one blue stared at him with affection. He sighed, reaching out to pet the questing dog, currently grateful that said puppy was about half the size she was going to be or that could have caused far more than a bruised ego. Quickly he glanced around, hoping that no one had noticed. He was sorely out of luck.

Yami stared down at him quietly a few feet away, a steaming cup of coffee in his hand and thick white pajamas covering his body for warmth, along with dark red slippers. He seemed amused, but only his eyes gave that away, the rest of his demeanor was stoic and calm. "I see she found a new person to torment."

Swallowing hard in embarrassment Seto sprang to his feet and dusted himself off, hands shoving in the pocket of his slacks immediately after, fighting back a blush. "So, sleep well?"

Shrugging Yami extended the cup of coffee in his hand out to Seto in offering, when the CEO took it he moved into the kitchen to get his own, "No, I've been up for a few hours. Did I wake you?"

Leaning against the island Seto quirked a brow, being a light sleeper he was surprised he had not heard Yami wake up. Then again, the first night he had stayed here and Yami woke in the middle of the night, the only reason why he knew he was awake was because of the dogs shuffling around. In fact, he had angrily got up to silence the furry beasts when he nearly walked straight into Yami at the bottom of the stairs. Placing his coffee down on the island counter with a click he scowled, "No, I did not even hear you. You could have woken me, I would have kept you company."

Yami gave him a tired but appreciative smile, "No, I needed some time to think, some quiet so to speak."

"Did it help?" the CEO questioned, gaze following Yami putter around in the kitchen absently drinking his coffee while with uncanny quietness unloaded the dishwasher and re-loaded it.

"Yes, a little," came the cautious reply.

"Are you alright?"

With a dramatic sigh Yami closed one of the cupboards and glanced over his shoulder at his cousin, "Yes, I'm fine." Seeing the disbelieving expression Yami scowled, crossing his arms and facing the CEO, hip leaning against the stove. "Alright, I'm terrified and vexed. At least I do not feel like a pitiful mess anymore, just, very very worried." Grabbing his coffee Yami came around the counter, signalling for Seto to follow he descended the basement stairs and led Seto outside onto the covered patio. It was still raining, and the dogs bounded outside with senseless grace and chased each other in the wet grass, Suka slipping with every turn and Reno staying upright with practiced ease. The patio was completely dry, there was a few padded plastic chaise lounges close to the house. Occupying one Yami signalled to the other, glad when Seto took it. He loved the smell of the rain, it and the sound completely calmed and relaxed his senses. It was invigorating, as if the moisture surged adrenaline through his limbs. Sighing deeply he relaxed his head back against the top of the chaise, eyes closed in bliss he curled up on the chair completely content, almost forgetting that Seto was there.

"You were not doing so well earlier," Seto said deeply, Yami peeking his eyes open to see his cousin staring intently at him. "It was unnerving actually. I never would have expected something to scare you this badly with the impression of yourself you have given me. Its setting my nerves on fire."

Sighing Yami shifted his grip on his coffee, "I know that Alphonse was only able to do what he did last time because he played dirty. He got five thugs to invade my house, and placed a ten thousand dollar hit on my Father. Those men completely incapacitated me, they almost put me into a coma, plus they killed the one person in this world I think could have knocked Alphonse six feet under. After that, he played little games. He found a way into my head and I cannot seem to get him out."

"Played little games?"

Sipping at his coffee Yami stared distantly at the ground, "He…came to Bakura's house twice, once just to bang on the window and laugh while Soren and I were home alone. The second time, he came inside, fully intent on taking me away. In the state I was in, I was barely able to run, never mind fight him off. If Bakura and Grey had not returned early, I would have been long gone. But, that was not the last attempt. Several weeks later, he attacked Soren and I outside of a bar when we were out for Eric's birthday. He managed to get me into his car, discombobulated me enough that even if I wanted to fight back for that few minute ride I would have been useless. I managed to get away before he could drag me into the slaughter house, ran for hiding and finally got myself into one of the buildings in Heritage Park. Again, if Grey and Bakura had not been alerted and got there when they did, I would have been fucked. Alphonse knew exactly how to shrink down my courage, my self-confidence, until there was nothing left. He brought me down to my breaking point in that slaughter house, I could not stay strong, I could not fight back, I had given up…I gave him complete control..."

Side struck by the intense honesty, Seto stared at Yami in shock, jaw slightly open. Clicking it shut he rubbed his neck, unsure of what to say he reached out with a trembling hand and gave Yami's arm a comforting squeeze. When those crimson eyes turned to him, whirling with emotions from stirred up memories, he finally whispered out after several minutes of silence and staring at each other. "He never had control of you, if he did you would not have this much strength, this much of your sanity left."

Yami exhaled deeply, giving Seto's hand a grateful squeeze he lowered his gaze, "I still wonder that sometimes. I had let part of what he did affect me to the point of poisoning the relationships around me. I've been in denial, but, hearing it from Yugi last night made it really sink in. Everyone else has been saying it, but I hear it from them all the time. Yugi for me is still an outside source, someone that has not been here through this entire process, and he was right. I was content wasting away and destroying everything around me. It has to stop, or I am going to lose everything, and he will have won without raising a finger."

"Are you alright?"

Giving him a weak smile, Yami nodded, relaxing from the tenseness his outburst had caused within his muslces. "I've had my, dramatic reaction, so to speak. I need to be able to think straight, I cannot do that if I let myself be a panicked mess, if I continue to believe that his mark on my back is a mark of ownership. The fucker can burn in hell before I will give him anymore of myself." Resting his head on his bent knees Yami let out a deep breath, coffee cup held loosely in one hand in front of his knees, the other holding his legs together.

Seeing the sense Seto leaned forward on the edge of the chaise lounge, staring across at Yami's relaxed physique. Yes, he could see raging emotions in Yami eyes, but the rest of him was genuinely tranquil and at ease. Satisfied that the young man was not lying he felt a flicker of pride, "Good, I hate criers. Emotional bullshit is stressful for me."

Yami grinned in amusement, "Insensitive selfish prick."

Seto grinned back, bowing at the waist dramatically, "At your service."

Laughing, a deep warm sound, Yami laid back fully on the chaise lounge, "You are a piece of work Seto Kaiba."

"I could say the same thing about you, Yami Horakhty," he chuckled, gaining a rather offensive flipping off from the paramedic. "By the way, where did you learn how to fight, I would not have expected that by looking at you."

"You watched on the security camera?"

"No, but I saw your stance before we ran out of the room, and I saw the men on the ground. They screamed ex-military and yet you made them look like putty on the ground. Yugi and Jacob described it when we were giving our statements."

Yami shrugged, fiddling with the handle on his coffee mug, a small blush gracing his features, "I've been taking karate since I was five. Sensei took me in a year early, on my Father's insistence. I've got a brown belt in Judo and Ikkyu – 1st Kyu brown belt – in Shotokan. I'm working on my black belt in both, testing is in a few weeks. Sensei has been working on a little Muay Tai with me lately as well, just for fun. I've dabbled a little in capoeira as well, and Jujitsu. "

Eye brows raising, thoroughly shocked but far more impressed, Seto nodded his head in appreciation, "Very nice. I've just dabbled, have not had much official training."

"Would you be up to any sparing? I have free reign over the dojo at my Sensei's building. Oh shit!" Yami cursed, remembering something, and nearly dropped his coffee in doing so.

"What?"

Biting his lip Yami looked at the time, "Around seven my Sensei is going to be coming by, it's our night. Fuck, I forgot." Seto gave him a bemused expression, reluctantly Yami sighed deeply and expounded. "He was one of the reasons I pulled through the injuries…why I can walk and move again. Sensei started training me again, working around my schedule when I started school and work later on. Before that, after I was released from the hospital he took me for two hours every day and pushed me until I was, in his opinion, back to where I used to be. We rotate now with our days, two of the days are training and the normal class type activities, the other two days in my rotation we spar and do some heavy duty cardio. Sensei made me a promise, that if Alphonse ever came back, or if he believed I was questioning my abilities, he would not hold back in our sparing matches, and it would be all out until someone passed out or tapped out. Tonight is one of the sparing nights, and now that….shit, I have to call him, or he will wring my neck for hiding it."

Seto quirked a brow, confused, "Why does that make you so nervous."

Yami glanced at Seto, lips pursed, "My Sensei is your height, double your width, and one of the top Martial Artists in North America. He trains MMA fighters in the UFC when he's bored," cerulean eyes went wide, and Yami clicked his tongue. "Glad to see that you comprehend now." With that finality, he chugged back nearly half his cup of coffee, one hand fidgeting with the heel of his slipper.

"Sounds lovely…"

The door opened suddenly behind them, Bakura poking his head outside into the cold, "Are you two about done being freaks in the cold rain, breakfast is ready."

"When did you get up?" Yami murmured, rising to his feet, ushering the dogs inside.

Bakura shrugged, pointing over his shoulder to the stairs and directed his gaze at Seto, "Yugi is setting the table, you mind joining him, I need a minute with mister over here." The CEO clicked the door closed, nodded, and with a quick glance to make sure Yami was alright, took the young man's coffee cup and ascended the stairs and disappeared out of site. Satisfied that they were alone Bakura averted his attention to Yami's bewildered gaze. Lifting his hand he gently cupped the back of Yami's head, massaging the back of his neck with tender digits, Yami melted into the gesture hooded eyes watching Bakura's face steadily. "How are you feeling?"

Turning his head Yami took Bakura's hand away from its ministrations and kissed it softly, "I'm alright."

"Are you lying to me…you had a rough…"

"Bakura, I am not lying," Yami said harshly, but more exasperated, glaring up at Bakura. "I know I am good at it, but I am not this time, I'm trying to be honest with you." The detective gave him an apologetic look, free hand snaking around his waist and pulling him close. "Yes, I am worried and scared, which is my given right. But, I am alright, it's not like the fucker is right in front of me, he's miles away and theres no certainty that he will even make it here. So, there is no need to go off the handle."

Smiling affectionately Bakura brought their lips together, deepening the kiss the moment Yami relaxed into him, relishing in the small moans escaping Yami's throat as he explored him intimately with his tongue. Needing air he pulled back, grinning at the flush of Yami's cheeks, that innocent and breathless man staring back up at him completely over powered by him. Leaning forward, both arms firmly circling Yami's waist, possessively holding him there, Bakura whispered in Yami's ear, "I love how just by touching you, I can reduce you to a moaning mess." He felt Yami's body heat up, and when he pulled away the blush had darkened considerably, and Yami turned his head away in a vain effort to hide it. Grinning, glad both to be that strong of a distraction, and that alluring to his partner that he could take full advantage of him. It was a major ego boost. It something unique about Yami compared to all his former lovers that he found exceedingly alluring. Even before they took the full final step with their intimacy, all he had to do was touch Yami and the young man was on fire and so sensitive that he could do whatever he wanted with him. He loved being this dominant, and Yami's dominate nature being so submissive in this way, in a way that only he could see, was beyond euphoric. Dipping his head down he kissed lightly up Yami's neck line, darting his tongue out every so often to illicit small shivers and moans from his partner. Finally, he stopped at Yami's jaw and peered hard into deep crimson eyes, cloudy from lust, "You're mine, and nothing will ever change that."

Yami swallowed hard, overwhelmed both by the pleasured euphoria and Bakura's intensity, mind completely forgetting the thoughts from earlier. Lifting his hands from where they had fisted at Bakura's sides, he ghosted them over Bakura's muscular chest and stopped only to cup his face, "Yours completely. Just as much as you are mine."

With another devilish grin Bakura closed the gap between them and pressed his lips chastely to Yami's, groaning at the feel of Yami's silky lips against his own. Breaking the kiss, he whispered against Yami's lips, "Anything you need Yami, I will give it to you. I will do whatever I have to do to make you feel safe, feel confident."

Sighing Yami rested his forehead against the detective's chin, "You are already doing far more than you ever should have," with that he lifted his gaze, locking with affectionate russet orbs. "I'm sorry I have been letting Alphonse continue to control that last remaining part of me, and not giving it to you. I've done a lot of thinking this morning, and I know that if I continue to let him have that power over me, if I continue to let my fear of him and what he did, rule my thoughts, I'll never get over this. Hopefully this all does not sound hallow, but I promise," Yami stopped, breath hitching when he saw the tears filling those beautiful red-brown eyes he fell in love with. Forcing his voice to remain steady he gently caressed Bakura's cheeks with his thumbs. "I promise, I won't let my fear of him, or the marks he put on my body, stop you from having every last bit of me that you have deserved to have this entire time and I have kept from you in my cowardice." A finger pressing against his lips stopped him again, ruby eyes questioning as Bakura stared down at him, barely quelling the tears. "Bakura?"

"You know I suck at this mushy shit," the detective cursed, but with a blissful smile on his face. "I believe you Yami, and I will hold you to that promise, but I will not push you anymore. You need to do this on your own fruition, not by my forceful hands. I hope, that you have forgiven me and never regretted, me ignoring your fear and boundaries and pushing you into our first…"

"I have never had a shadow of regret about it Bakura," Yami interjected, soft smile gracing his elegant face. "Only that I was so stupid to be afraid that I..." voice faltering Yami felt his hands trembling, having issues forcing the last sentence out. "Afraid that with the scars, with what happened…that I would not be enough, that they would repulse you, that he took away everything about me that might have been attractive. I've known all along that those were wrong, but that didn't stop them from dwindling down my confidence and effecting you."

Exhaling deeply Bakura rested his forehead against Yami's, "What about your other insecurities?"

"My inexperience you mean?" Feeling Bakura nod, Yami frowned slightly and shifted his head back enough to look up hard at the detective. "I was always nervous with that; don't get me wrong that has always been part of my deterrent, but only a small part. If you remember, before the kidnapping, even through my nervousness I was letting you do whatever you wanted to me. Yes, I was nervous, but I wanted it." He emphasized that last statement thickly, crimson eyes darkening with truth and lust, the mixture sending a small shiver through Bakura. "I have always wanted it, craved it, needed it…but I was more scared there afterwards that the scars would repulse you."

Bakura grinned, elation surging through him, Yami gave him a perplexed look and he grinned more. Finally the little bastard was talking. "Well, I would hope that by now, after our recent activities, that those thoughts have decided to fuck off," when he winked Yami blushed again, laughing he moved his arms around Yami's shoulder and directed him upstairs. "Come on, the foods probably getting cold by now."

With a relaxed exhale of breath Yami rested his head on Bakura's shoulder as they ascended the stairs, chuckling in amusement, "You're a glutton."

"In more ways than one," another blush, a hard slap, and the detectives laughter was all Yugi and Seto saw as the two appeared at the top of the stairs. Neither said a word, but both sensed the change, and grinned thankfully for it.

12312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312 3123123123123

_Unknown Location – Unknown Time_

"So, Mr. Perfectionist botched his part of the plan huh," Klive chuckled mockingly, holding the phone up to his ear in the backseat of the small sedan car.

"_I did not botch it, you oaf, the men you assigned me botched it by under estimating the survivor. I told all of you that he had martial arts training, two men was not going to be enough to take him down, unless said two men had been smart and used tranquilizer darts immediately like I instructed them. But, of course, cannot expect perfection from the mentally incompetent_." Chief was clearly annoyed, to put it mildly, and his voice held a shrill quality to it from the stress of the situation.

Grinning, Klive glanced over at Alphonse, whom was sitting beside him in the vehicle. They had stopped at a hotel and bought some fresh clothing for the man along with let him shave and clean up. That clean up included dying his hair and applying some high end make up to cover up the obvious Caduceus symbol tattooed on his neck and the Japanese symbol for darkness at the top of his sternum. The cut a lean figure, it had taken a significant amount of work to find a dress shirt that fit the man, and the dark rich crimson shade accentuated every ripple and curve of musculature. Klive was impressed without the killer having to work hard; Alphonse was almost as big as him, but far superior in intellect. "Master, how do you wish for us to work this? Do you still want your pet presented to you as a gift, or do you want the pleasure of taking him with your own hands?"

Alphonse grinned, dark eyes hallow and lacking emotion, a ghostly gaze as if all that remained of his soul was the demon that possessed him. "I want to take him with my own hands. Do not worry, I will not deem this as a failure on your men's part. My pet is far more dextrous and feverous than most give him credit for with his size. I cannot wait to see how much stronger he has grown in my absence."

Pleased, Klive slouched and spoke into the phone, "Leave the survivor to the Master. However, I do recommend watching your activities on the websites for a little while. I hear that Seto Kaiba, a recently found cousin of our dear survivor, is now helping them. He is the one that shut down your little fun so I hear."

"_Yes, the little rat interrupted my plans rather decisively. He is a skilled hacker, but not as skilled as me. I will make him chase his tail like a good little dog for a little while, I think that will be a good way to spend my time until your arrival. By the way, how is our little toy doing, is he behaving_?"

"Yes, Bullet is still behaving, he has flown back already, should be back in Calgary and reporting to you soon. He still has no idea about who the survivor is, or I think we would lose his still forced cooperation. He's behaving like a good little leashed puppy dog," Klive relayed, watching the scenery pass by in the blur through the car window. "Anyway, Chief, I will let you go, we have a long drive ahead of us, have fun tormenting ."

"_Alright, over and out."_

Clicking the flip mobile phone closed Klive glanced at Alphonse, "Master, is there anything you wish for us to arrange before our arrival?"

Seemingly bored Alphonse was quietly staring out the window, but a good look at his eyes portrayed otherwise, "Were you able to find my tools?"

"Yes Master, we have them stored in a lock box back at headquarters. No one but I have touched them. You hid them very well in the slaughter house; the forensic team completely missed them."

Digits tapping his knee Alphonse grinned, "Good. That will be all Klive, all I need is those. Have you determined everything else that we need to know about my pet?"

"Yes Master, everything is recorded for your viewing when we arrive," Klive resisted scowling in annoyance, instead his brow simply furrowed as he stared at Alphonse. The man's eyes had suddenly glazed over, preoccupied, apparently he was not interesting enough to listen to. This frazzled his nerves, his temper, but he kept it in check.

Alphonse was distracted; mind filled with pleasant memories of blood smearing and coating smooth slightly tanned skin, of that voice screaming, dark red eyes defying him. The images of perfection filtering through his mind, replacing the image beyond the car window of the scenery as they drove. Blinking he focused his vision and scowled, annoyed with the conversation. "Good, now leave me in some silence."

With a small bow of his head Klive smiled, the motion cracking his patience, "Yes, Master."

12312312332123132132132121321321212312132132132132 13231323123

_5:41pm – Seven District Office - July 2_

Seto shoved his hands in his pocket and quietly followed behind Anderson, the detective leading him through the building. Everything was so sterile, white walls, white tile, grey carpet, almost worse than a damn hospital. If it was not for the eccentric artwork, the immense windows, and the odd Police officer in full uniform that passed them, he would have thought he had stumbled into an insane asylum and would have long been clawing at the walls. Anderson seemed to sense his scrutiny and held in laughter. Finally reaching the door to his office Anderson shoved it open and directed the CEO in, taking a mental note that Grey and Bakura were in the latter detective's office going over reports from last night.

The CEO peered around the office, stiffly sitting down in a scratchy office chair, barely hearing the click of the door as Anderson closed it. There were pictures all over the desk, but none of family, as least not a wife and children. One was clearly of him and his mother, the two of them at what looked like a barbeque and smiling for all the world to see. The others, to his surprise but did not completely shock him, were of him standing with police officers. One caught his attention, leaning forward he tentatively grabbed it, watching Anderson and gauging his reaction to see if it was alright. The detective grinned, pointing at the picture, "That's Garret, Yami's dad. It's while we were in the gang unit." Seto looked at him in shock, then a quiet smile passed his lips, staring down at the picture. The two men were dressed in their full uniforms, grinning like fiends and fingering the camera man. Garret's smile was so infections, big and warm with stark white teeth. But, looking at the picture, Seto could see almost no similarities between Yami and the dark skinned giant in the picture. Anderson seemed to sense this and reached down and pulled a picture carefully out of his drawer, placing it over the one in the CEO's hands. "Yami looks almost nothing like Garret. Really, the only similarities between the two is Yami got his skin, and his temper, along with his irresistible stubbornness. Yami is basically the male version of his mother, the two were inseparable."

Blinking Seto stared down at the picture in his hands, it was a simple casual family photo, but it was beautiful. Yami looked to be about fourteen or fifteen, and was kneeling down on the ground, his smile just as infectious and happy as Garret's had been in the last photo, a smile he wished he could see. A beautiful luscious red haired woman sat on a stool behind him, arms wrapped around Yami's neck affectionately and a leg on either side of his sitting form. Her skin was equivalent to that of a porcelain doll, flawless and glowing, with a thick hue of freckles, not an age line or wrinkle in sight. She was breathtaking, and Yami held her facial features in perfect symmetry. Bright emerald green eyes stared at the camera, her head resting on one of her arms, cheek pressed against Yami's, her long hair straight and floating down to perfectly frame her features. Yami's hands were resting on hers, holding them tightly where they were crossed at his sternum. Garret was crouched down to their left, one hand on Yami's arm and the opposite arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders. All three were wearing light blue jeans and a white t-shirt, the simplicity beautiful and the synchronization a nice touch. It was a breath taking photo, one of the truly happy family that everyone wished for. There was no force, no awkwardness, no teenager that was embarrassed by being around their parents. Delicately he ran his digits over the photo, "Wish I could have met them."

Anderson sighed sadly, leaning against his desk in front of the CEO, arms crossed over his barrel chest. "They are my family, in my view. I've never had the honour yet of marrying, but I'm still young. Here's another one," he chuckled, remembering something, and snatching another picture traded Seto the two for the one. "That was when the little rascal and I used to play this weird ass game. He used to steal my keys and gun, my badge too, if I fell asleep or was not paying attention. The brat kept me on my toes, and whether intentionally or not taught me how to observe my surroundings. That one is just after I caught him, for the first time, he was about twelve I believe, and the little bugger started when he was about seven if I remember right. Took a long time to catch the little bastard, and it was the only time I ever did."

Seto grinned; Anderson had the small pre-teen Yami in a headlock, Yami furiously holding onto the objects in his hands. Both were smiling at the camera, clearly laughing their heads off. "He's definitely crafty."

Taking the last photo and putting it back on his desk, Anderson cleared his throat, "All that aside. You said you got the mac number?" The CEO nodded and pulled out the piece of paper he had scribbled the numbers down on, handing it to Anderson he watched the detective shove away from his desk and moved to sit behind it. Clicking on his computer the detective glanced across at him while the screen loaded, "I've got the websites that are Alphonse worshipping. Do you think we could possibly track down that person through these websites?"

"Could narrow it down," Seto said thoughtfully, tapping his chin and slouching in his chair, legs crossing absently. "I would have to create a program to attach to the computer that will alert us when that mac number is used. It's a long shot, but it's something."

Crossing his hands Anderson leaned forward, gaze intense, "I talked to the Chief, with that in mind, I have a proposition for you. I know you are setting up your company here, and that is a lot of stress, I understand that. But, I am willing to beg. The Chief gave me permission to have an outside source help me keep track of all this online activity, and possibly narrow things down this way. He does not want to have to call in CSIS; it's not very high on his priority list. So, I will ask, can you help me track these fuckers down?"

Eye brows raising in stunned shock Seto blinked twice. Analysing Anderson's face he could see the stress lines beside his eyes, the worry in the dark blue eyes that stared back at him, and the shaking in the burly folded hands on the top of the desk. Sighing Seto pursed his lips, brain swirling the decision through his thought filter, "Why me?"

"Because, aside from the fact that you are exceptionally skilled with computers, you care about Yami," Anderson answered seriously, leaning back in his creaking chair. "You can help us protect him by catching these bastards."

Grinning Seto stood up, the detective instantly reading his gaze and returned the beaming gesture, "Show me what you got."

Shoving his chair over as the CEO pulled his over, Anderson swivelled the three massive monitors on his desk around for better viewing. With Seto settled beside him he rapidly opened up all the webpages, "On the letters, the person signed their name as Chief. I have narrowed my monitoring to people with that in their call sign; currently there are twenty that are active. Either the guy is cocky and believes he won't be caught, or is far more clever than I can give him credit for if any one of these are his. I have been watching their activity, everything skyrocketed last night, the websites are going crazy. Apparently a few of the worshippers were at the hospital last night and uploaded videos from the grainy recordings they made on their phones. The top ones that have been active since the incident, are these three," typing furiously he pulled up the names: _ChiefofDarkness69, Chief0120,_ and _BloodChief2269._ Scratching his neck tiredly, Anderson pointed at each name as he expounded, Seto's eyes following him. "_ChiefofDarkness69_ was one of the ones that uploaded the video feed of one of three shitty phone videos. Apparently he was in the emergency ward admittance wing, a few people cursed at him for recording it, he made the excuse on the video of hoping that it will help the police, which is a load of shit. He's been basically hero worshipped for being so enlightening and giving the masters message out. _Chief0120 _posted on all the sites that Alphonse was released from prison, the posting was at the exact time it was played on the morning news in Ontario. He's been busy typing away messages since, but he logs off between each one. The last one loaded another one of the videos, out of what I can tell he was up in the waiting room for day surgeries up on the third floor, he's been active on all the chat boards as well."

Humming in the back of his throat Seto stared at the screens, "Well, they are definitely promising. I am leaning towards the centre one, the _Chief0120_, this person does not cross me as someone who would want to be in the fray so to speak. But, without that in mind, I will throw together a program to track everything. Can you write down all the websites for me please? I am going to do this at the Kaiba Corp. headquarters, those computers are far more advanced and equipped for this work. You can join me whenever you wish, I will give the front desk personal your photo, name and number so that when you come in you can get a key card for access to the building."

"Wow…thanks," Anderson stammered, taken aback.

Seto shrugged, "Come by tomorrow, I should have the program complete by then. I will show you how to use the computers I have so if you want to monitor or check something out when I am not there, you are capable of doing so without crashing my system. The system I have is fast, I could be a million dollar hacker with it. With that in mind, I will be able to track things faster, and say with this one character that keeps logging off immediately, I may be able to ping his address and possibly pull off the mac number far more easily on my system than yours. No offense."

Anderson grinned and shrugged, "None taken."

A knock on the door drifted their attention, Bakura and Grey both floating in the room. They were both exhausted, and by the deep frown set in Grey forehead and the livid fury burning in Bakura's eyes and clenched fists, something was amiss. Anderson and Seto both stared at the detective questionly, the former piping up, "What's wrong?"

"All the final sets of forensics came back on the remaining bodies," Bakura snarled, dropping the file filled with the results and the crime scene photos on Anderson's desk, seemingly not concerned that Seto could clearly see everything. "We've got nothing on these bodies. They were all stripped clean, washed, blood drained, and bodies re-clothed before being moved. They are sterile, in all manner of speaking. Fuckers even cleaned out their nails, or in the last two just ripped the damn nails off in general, and shaved off their hair. I'm at a loss…I have no fucking clue where the hell I can go from here." Scrubbing his hand furiously through his un-combed white hair he exhaled stiffly, the sound loud. "I have six bodies…six bodies of people that I still have to make another round of phone calls telling their families that we have found fuck all on the people that murdered them. I am really getting sick of this."

"Well what the hell else are we supposed to do Bakura," Grey said in frustration, hand holding a large batch of photo's, shaking them in frustration before placing them alongside the file on Anderson's desk. "These guys clearly learned all their tricks from Alphonse, whatever he sent them back in response to their letters obviously gave them pointers. And regardless, whoever is doing these doppelganger murders, aside from lacking medical knowledge and extreme precision, is almost a better killer than Alphonse."

"Say what…" Seto stammered out.

Grey glanced apologetically at the CEO, leaning against the wall he crossed his arms and expounded rapidly. "There is no DNA evidence on any of the bodies. There is no connection between any of the victims either, they are all from completely different walks of life and some from different countries. All of them had their heads shaved, faces beaten senseless to the point of almost being indistinguishable, just about every bone in their bodies are broken. The caduceus symbol, along with the star of life are carved on all of them front and back, and carved quite well. Add the fact they were basically sterilized and cleaned to an insane extreme, and we have one sophisticated mother fucker on our hands. Alphonse, when he first started, had a purpose. He was out for revenge, slowly picking off all the people that were part of the surgical team that worked on his son in the emergency operation that killed him. His victims were all tied together, originally as people from the medical industry, and then thereafter wards the connection to the surgical team operating on Devon was made. This man, whoever he is, or if there is a group doing this, is killing for the sheer pleasure of it, for the glory of following in their masters footsteps. This fact is sort of emphasized by the fact that all the bodies were found on the twentieth of each month, Alphonse was arrested January twentieth, it's a sort of anniversary date."

"All the clothes they have been dressed in as well still have the store tags on them, but they have been from all over the world, and are clothes that there is no tracking for. They are all handmade clothes from third world countries, stuff you would normally buy on vacation," Bakura added, tapping his digits against the door frame. "They are sterilized before being put on the bodies, and the bodies we are guessing, are dressed after transport, and cleaned one more time before being dumped so that any traces of the vehicle are gone."

Reeling Seto flopped back in his chair, mouth barely able to function, never mind his brain, "This is insane."

"You're telling us," Bakura said snidely, the maliciousness in his tone not directed at the CEO, but it was a tone that sent chills up Seto's spine both from memory and the sheer virility of it. "So, did you agree to help?"

Nodding Seto swallowed hard, rectifying himself, "Yes."

"Thank God," Grey muttered, a weight seemingly lifted from his shoulders, shuffling forward and placed his hand on Seto's shoulder, his gratitude obvious. "Something positive…anything…with all the negative bullshit lately is duly needed."

Seto smiled back at them, nervous, "Even if I end up being useless."

Bakura grinned at him, mischievous, "I doubt it, that brain of yours ticks too fast for you to be useless." Chuckling at the mild glare on Seto's face, Bakura moved around and gathered up the files on the desk. "We've had shitty luck so far. Been working our asses off for months, and have yet to find anything that ties this group to any specific individual people or an organization. The damn group has yet to name themselves."

"What about the letters, is there anything on them?" Seto questioned.

Sadly, Anderson shook his head, "We cannot find the originals. They disappeared at the prison, and no one knows yet how Alphonse sent out the response letters he clearly has. The prison there is investigating, but I am assuming that the letters have been put on the back burner now that they lost eleven guards and one inmate last night. They are probably going to be ripping that place apart with a fine tooth and comb to see if they can find any forensic evidence. Though, the likelihood of them finding anything is low."

"Sounds promising," was the sarcastic retort from the CEO.

Shrugging Bakura stepped away from the desk, heavy file in hand, "I am not depending on those idiots to be able to find anything. All we have right now, is tracking those websites until another copycat murder transpires, and if they continue now with Alphonse out, the next one won't happen till the twentieth of July."

"The real chaos is going to start soon," Grey sighed, shoulders drooping deeply in exhaustion. "Calgary stampede starts this Friday on the seventh. With all those extra people in the city till it ends on the eighteenth, we are fucked. It is only going to take them about three days to drive down here from Kingston, five at the absolute most if they screw around."

"If they are even travelling by car," Anderson added.

"They won't fly, too conspicuous," Bakura interjected, Seto nodding with agreement. "Even with a private plane, the movements are monitored so that air paths are kept clear. Besides, they are trying to be as covert as possible. They probably had some people down there, loyalist in the Kingston area, that lent out their vehicles, and they are probably trading off in each province, so that means they will probably do a vehicle change in Manitoba, Saskatchewan and as soon as they enter the Alberta border. With that in mind, the people who are the licenced owners of the vehicles probably have a clean driving record, that way there is no reason for them to be pulled over."

"You really think they are that organized?" Seto stated incredulously.

With a wry grin Bakura nodded, "If they stormed a prison without setting off alarms, they are pretty fucking sophisticated. If they were able to orchestrate what happened at the hospital without suspicion, their leaders are damn fucking intelligent. They good at what they do, some of them are probably members of organized crime or previous members at least."

"Have we heard anything yet on the three bodies from last night?"

Grey shook his head in disappointment in answer to Anderson, "They are in autopsy, have not been called down yet. As soon as we have them identified, we will be demanding search warrants of their homes, see if we can gain anything that way."

Checking his watch Seto cringed, it was nearly six thirty, he needed to haul ass over to the new Kaiba Corp building and pound out that program, or he was not getting to sleep at a decent hour. Plus, he promised Yugi a ride over to Yami's dojo, the young nurse having nervously volunteered to go with Yami to his 'lessons' with his sensei. "I need to go, or Yugi is going to kick my ass…"

Bakura raised an elegant brow, amusement immediately filtering across his features, "He is going to the sparing match I take it?" The CEO gave a nod of acknowledgement; a smirk appeared on the detectives face. "Well, I wish Yami had passed that knowledge on. We are going back to the house for some quick grub, at least until we get a phone call from the ME's office or from forensics, aside from tracking that website there is nothing we can do right now, frustrating as that is."

Hopeful, the CEO perked up, "Could I possibly hitch a ride with you? Yami offered to let me drive his jeep around, I've got an American license that's still valid, I won't get pulled over."

Chuckling Bakura strode to the door, "Hurry your ass up, we leave in five minutes, meet me down at my truck in the parking lot. Anderson, you coming too?" His answer was the fellow detective wrenching on his jacket and grinning. "You want to meet us at the house? Yami texted me a little bit ago saying that there is food in the oven, enough for a hoard of people. I have to stop at the house, give Yugi a ride before the dumb bloke decides to try and bus it."

Scrambling up Seto straightened himself out and followed Anderson down to the parking lot, Bakura and Grey disappearing into their office to scrounge their gear together. He cringed as the glass doors were shoved open by the detective and a blast of cold moist air slapped him rather spitefully in the face. Growling internally he ducked his head and prepared for the water to hit him as he exited the building. Anderson pointed him to Bakura's giant beast of a red truck, Seto shook his head at its obnoxious appearance, understanding immediately why Bakura loved the damn thing so much. The man, even though significantly different than his ancient counterpart, was still loud and domineering, and obnoxious. He could see the pure black leather interior, the fully loaded stereo system, the covered stainless steel tool box in the back, along with a slip tank. It had a lift kit as well, the underlay coated black. The entire back window had the deckle of a greyscale grim reaper across it, tasteful but still loud. Bakura and Grey's rapid footsteps pulled him out of his viewing, along with hearing the locks to the truck click. Clambering into the backseat he clicked on his seatbelt while the two detectives followed his example. Shivering, he was glad when Bakura cranked the heat before pulling away.

It took less than five minutes to drive to the house, some rock band that the CEO could not name playing loudly through the speakers. Pulling into the driveway Seto spotted a black sunfire with tinted windows parked out on the street. He did not recognize the vehicle, and Bakura noticed his scrutiny.

"That's Gage's vehicle."

"Gage?" Seto questioned.

"Yami's sensei," Grey answered.

"Why is he here, I thought they were going to the dojo."

"They are," was Bakura's simple answer, not leaving room for questions as he clicked the button to open the garage door.

Making a rapid exit of the vehicle, thankful that it fit in the large double garage beside Yami's jeep, they made for the warmth of the house. They came in through the kitchen to see Yugi's mortified expression, Grey and Bakura were amused while Seto was concerned. Yugi shook his head, pointing towards the front door, "They are lunatics."

Leaning against the island and peering towards the front door Seto furrowed his brow, holding in a shocked expression. Yami had not been lying, his sensei was massive. A brick shit house of pure toned muscle, nearly the same height as the CEO except with a clean shaven head with a scorpion tattoo on the bare flesh, the stinger at the base of his head and the pinchers came around by his eyes, eyes of a piercing pale blue intensity. Dressed in a simple pair of tack pants, muscle shirt, and running jacket he still cut a menacing figure that demanded respect just with the way he carried himself. He had yet to acknowledge everyone else as he was quickly strapping on a heavy fifty pound vest on his pupil, along with near paper thin ten pound forearm and ankle weights. Yami watched him calmly, allowing his sensei to tighten and adjust everything until he was satisfied. The young EMT himself was in the same running clothes as the other day, runners tied tight and a running cap keeping his thick mane of wild hair contained and out of sight.

It was then everything clicked in Seto's brain, "Are you two seriously running there, its pouring!?"

The sensei rose up and grinned warmly, patting Yami's shoulder affectionately as the young man pulled on a pair of thin mittens, "We run, rain or shine, snow or clear. Besides, it's only half an hour run there, he won't melt."

Yugi shook his head, hands waving in exaggeration as his voice raised in octaves, "Psycho's…and they are both doing it on an empty stomach…if one of you passes out I will personally kick the crap out of you."

Yami smiled at Yugi, "We do this every time, and have for two years since I could start jogging again. It's fine Yugi, stop panicking." The glare sent his way could curdle brand new milk, which only made everyone in the room take a step back, and Yami's smile to broaden. "You can give me that look all you want, it won't change anything."

Pouting Yugi pointedly directed his glare at the group behind him, "Are you seriously going to stand there and do nothing?"

Shrugging Bakura murmured out, "What's there to do, there is no stopping them. Besides, just because you are too lazy and out of shape to handle it, doesn't mean that they cannot." Yugi clearly did not appreciate the jab, but his eyes gave away his acquiescence. Moving up to the newly found second cousin Bakura wrapped an arm around his shoulder, grinning down at Yugi then directed his gaze at Yami and his sensei. "Gage, he told you everything right?"

Gage, blue eyes glinting stared down hard, seemingly assessing Yami's solid gaze and nodded, massive hand patting his pupil's shoulder, "I think so. If not, I will badger the rest of it out of him while we run. Now, gentlemen, we shall see you there," with a smile he opened the front door and guided Yami out, following him then closing the door behind him leaving the group in silence.

Yugi, mouth slightly agape, shook his head and threw his arms in the air, "You people are insane!" Unoffended, more amused to Yugi's annoyance, the three detectives laughed brightly, Seto barely resisting joining in once Yugi sent him a vicious glare. Roughly running his hand through thick golden bangs Yugi placed a hand on his, body slouching, "Am I the only normal person in this room?"

Grey smiled and meandering out of the kitchen patted Yugi on the shoulder, absently watching Bakura, Anderson and Seto quietly set the kitchen table. "Yami is one of those extreme fitness buffs Yugi, he's the insane one in the group. The rest of us are more normal, we work out three to five times a week. I don't know about Seto, but you don't seem like the fitness type." A stiff, and slightly mortified nod was his answer, and Grey chuckled. "With that in mind, all the rest of us are normal, and you and Yami are the outsiders, just in your own unique ways."

"Is it really that abnormal to abhor physical assertion?"

"In our lines of work, very," Anderson piped up, placing a can of soda at each place mat. "You are going to need to do something kiddo, or you are going to wreck your body."

Pouting Yugi crossed his arms, "I hate exterior echoes of my inner turmoil."

"Come on whiner, with traffic it's going to take us twenty minutes to get down there," Bakura stated, directing Seto out of the house. "Yugi, I will haul your ass over to the dojo, should be back in time for the food to be ready. Wait…Grey what does the timer on the oven say?"

Peeking at the oven through the chaos, Grey called out, "Bout, half an hour."

"You won't let it be inhaled while I take the runt out?"

"You betcha."

"Come on Yugi," Bakura urged again, giving Yugi a hurry your ass up or die look. The nurse scrambled and quickly pulled on a pair of shoes and a jacket before following the detective out into the garage.

Quietly, Yugi clambered –well, more like climbed several feet- into the truck, barely clicking on his seat belt before Bakura drove out of the garage. The drive took longer than twenty minutes in the traffic, rain apparently muddling a fair amount of the brains of the drivers on the road and causing accidents that should never have come into existence. Pulling into the parking lot, they pulled into one of the stalls, and made a mad scramble out of the rain and into the large building. Hit by heat and the smell of sweat, the two men discarded their shoes as directed by one of the signs in the mud room, along with their jackets. Shoving open a pair of double doors Bakura –with Yugi tailing closely behind- stepped out into a twenty foot ceiling gymnasium, the floor solid hardwood as the border and firm matting in the centre creating a perfect and rather large sparing ring. Off in the far corner was a full boxing ring, there was weight and other fitness equipment neatly organized around the edges. Bakura directed him up a set of stairs beside them that ascended up to a level of bleachers about fifteen feet above the floor. It circled all the way around, giving a perfect dynamic view of the entire floor. After friendly encouragement from Bakura, Yugi took a seat.

Unnerved by the silence Yugi peered around the building, "Where are they?"

"Probably in the dressing rooms in the back. They need dry clothes and Gage usually tapes Yami's hands and knees," sandwich Bakura answered. "They'll be out any minute now."

"This is a pretty fancy dojo."

Bakura nodded, "Gage runs a pretty popular MMA program out of here. Lessons some nights can go as late as ten. He's got a pretty damn good business going on here, lots of students, and some pretty big named instructors. Plus, he gets the odd rotations working with the pros in the Ultimate Fighting League. Yami loves those weeks, I barely seem him, he trains with the guys just for an extra kick and something different, and they like having him there, his fighting style is very refreshing for them."

"He can keep up with them…professional fighters?" Yugi said in astonishment, Bakura grinned for an answer, the nurse paled. "Fantastic."

"Do you have everything that you need? They should only be here an hour," Yugi held up a sandwich from his jacket pocket, along with a water bottle, that Yami had shoved at him before Gage arrived. "Good, I am going to head back, call me when you three need a pick up. If I cannot get here for whatever reason, I will arrange a ride for you."

Yugi grinned nervously, "Sounds good."

Patting Yugi's shoulder before turning Bakura trudged back down the stairs, calling up as he went, "Relax and enjoy the show Yugi, it's not that terrifying."

"It is if you've never seen a fight aside from asshole pounding you into the pavement," Yugi grumbled, glaring after the cocky detective. Stiffly he un-wrapped the plastic wrap around the sandwich and quickly munched it down, the smell of the food Yami had shoved in the oven earlier had made his saliva glands begin to work, along with his stomach reminding him that food was a good thing. "This is insane…what the hell am I doing here."

"If it mortifies you that badly, why did you come?"

Yugi nearly jumped out of his wits, startling himself enough that he had to fumble to keep a hold of his half eaten sandwich. Fuming, he stood up and glared over the railing at Yami, whom was standing in the middle of the dojo ring in just his muscle shirt, running shorts and both hands and feet covered in white tape. "You dick, you scared the crap out of me!"

An elegant brow quirked in amusement, "You didn't answer the question."

Pouting Yugi leaned against the railing, "Mild interest," he quietly admitted. "Never seen anything like what you did in the hospital, kind of want to see more."

Yami grinned; crimson eyes flitting over his shoulder at Gage, the man slowly strode into the dojo stretching out his arms. "Well, hopefully this does not make you want to hide a knife under your pillow when you sleep."

Expression falling Yugi glared, "Because that's comforting." Yami winked at him devilishly, which did not help his nerves, then turned to his sensei. "Just don't make me have to do any work, I am off duty remember!" He gained a laugh from Gage and a dismissive wave from Yami. "Fine, your funeral," he said with finality and plopped back down.

The pout and vinegar dissipated fairly fast, replaced instantly with a dropped jaw and an expression of pure awe, sandwich and bottle of water forgotten. Gage and Yami both moved in a flurry of smooth and eloquent motions, some so small Yugi could not keep track of them. Yami had the seamless acrobatic grace of a cat, his hands, feet and joints snapped out to strike with intense power and swiftness, body flexing in agile ways that Yugi did not know existed. While Gage was a perfect balance of a jaguar and a grizzly bear; large and powerful along with intensely fast, his size not affecting his quickness and pliability. The only time that Yugi could tell who was winning, was the two times that one of them tapped out, so far they both had once in just under an hour.

Checking his watch Yugi decided to fire off a text to Bakura telling him they would need a pick-up in about twenty minutes. His sandwich was long soggy, and his stomach had forgotten its emptiness, too entranced by the dance in front of him. At the moment, Yami was flat on his back holding Gage in a full Nelson headlock, Gage was going beat red in the face from exertion and yet Yami seemed calm and in control, barely flushed with the strength it took to keep the man pinned. In fact, Yami had his eyes closed, mouth tight, and was controlling his breathing. A fact that clearly was infuriating Gage.

"Damn you, let go."

"Just tap out Gage."

"Then stop stretching me five different ways to Sunday. Let me go so I can kick your ass."

A grin crossed Yami's features, eyes still closed, "Hell no, just think of this a replacement for that yoga class your fiancé is making you do. Unless of course you enjoy it and want to tap out now."

"Fuck off," Gage grunted, then with a show of great reluctance tapped Yami's arm to signal his submission. His breath returned to him in full gasping proper breaths, his pupil releasing him and rolling out from underneath him. Glancing sideways he spotted Yami kneeling beside him, the young man gripping his shoulder with a pained look in his eyes, seeing the hand belonging to that shoulder trembling Gage scowled. "What did you do?"

Not responding right away Yami tried to flex his arm, flinching noticeable when a sharp pain ripped through the joint. He heard and felt it pop just before Gage tapped out, it had not hurt then, but as soon as he rolled away it seized. Everything from his elbow down felt semi-numb, and from the elbow up was throbbing all the way into his neck. Hands gripped his elbow and pressed against his shoulder blade, flexing the joint gently. A grinding sound emitting from the joint, along with Yami's suppressed yelp. Gage shook his head, "It's out, not fully, but it is definitely not where it is supposed to be. Shirt off, I need to pop it back in." Feeling Yami freeze he scowled more and said loudly. "You spoke to me about wanting to get over this, first step is by just saying fuck it and letting it go, then you can deal with the emotions that come with it. Take the shirt off Yami, I guarantee Yugi will not be disgusted by it or have his opinion of you changed by a scar."

Yami tensed up, mouth going taunt he glared back at Gage, before his ruby eyes averted up at Yugi. Where he sat Yugi swallowed hard, those eyes were searching desperately for confirmation, and if he guessed right, comfort. Smiling down Yugi moved down to the floor, signalling his agreement with a firm thumbs up. Sighing deeply he gave a grunt of acquiescence, signalling for Gage to help him remove his protection. With every inch of the fabric that was removed, the fast Yami's heart rate became, along with his once calm breathing. His eyes were closed, blocking out the reaction from Yugi. Gage had already seen the scar, and after much coaxing had gotten Yami comfortable enough with him to have his shirt off. But Yugi…just the thought of the reactions that the young nurse could give him made his nerves race. Said unhealthy rhythm increased when barely familiar small hands gripped his folded knees, eyes snapping open his mouth went dry, Yugi was staring at him with a comforting smile and no disgust or pity in his eyes. His shirt was completely off, back exposed only to Gage. Yugi squeezed his knees tenderly, trying to calm him.

Yes, Yugi could see the gunshot wound, the two stab wounds, and the surgical incisions all over Yami's lower abdomen and along his rib cage. This close he could see the full extent of the scars on Yami's knees and the one on his arm. They were gruesome, but only in the way of thinking about how they were caused, and he hoped that Yami could tell that by his expression. "I will not look unless you want me to."

Stunned Yami's jaw fell open, snapping it shut he felt heat rise in his cheeks and he dropped his gaze, "You've seen the front, how bad can the back be…" he stammered, discomfort and unease in his tone.

Gage patted his leg in a proud gesture and signalled Yugi to assist him by coming back and keeping Yami still, one hand on either side of his rib cage for support. Yugi held in the gasp that threatened to escape him, he was not prepared to see the symbol carved on Yami's back. Soren had not been accurate on saying that it was just the Caduceus symbol. It was the paramedics symbol, the Star of life with the Rod of Asclepius – a symbol constantly mixed up with the Caduceus – perfectly in the centre. At the bottom of the insignia was Alphonse Caine in fluid and beautiful calligraphy. Gage caught his gaze and gave a nod of appreciation, whether for remaining silent or not being disgusted he was not sure. With gentle ease, Yugi watched Gage move rapidly, leveling Yami's arm out with the joint and then pulling the joint apart. Yami froze, but no sound emitted from him, only the sound of the sickening pop of the joint reconnecting, and the distinct sound of metal from within clicking. Those massive hands then moved and gently rubbed the joint with one hand, the other supporting the elbow.

Yugi, cringing at the sound, had closed his eyes and not watched the joint pop back in and return to normal. Eyes open again he exhaled slowly, calming himself, and without thinking traced a single finger down the Asclepius symbol, the light scar a soft line, only noticeable because of Yami's naturally darker skin tone. He felt Yami shiver then snap his head, dark eyes staring at him over his shoulder, they were eerily neutral, but Yugi knew he had possibly crossed a line. Giving another small grin, he rubbed Yami's good shoulder, "I don't see what you are so worried about, it's really not that noticeable, it almost looks like a really cool tattoo." Crimson eyes grew skeptical, almost angry, Yugi scowled at him and playfully slapped his good arm. "I am not lying Yami. Yes, it's a little shocking to look at, but only because I know how it was done. Really honestly, and don't take this badly, it seriously does look like a tattoo, just with white lines instead of black. It's really not that hard on the eyes."

Demeanour relaxing minutely, Yami stared back at Yugi, seeing the honesty he murmured out, "You're serious…"

Yugi gave a nod, and Gage grinned, happy to hear the words he had voice almost two years ago being re-affirmed by someone else. With a goofy grin Yugi added brightly, "Really Yami, the only thing off putting about your entire appearance is those damn red eyes of yours! And trust me, it's only because they are so intense and awesome!"

Brow furrowing incredulously Yami mock scowled, "You are one to talk with your purple ones."

Sticking out his tongue Yugi rose to his feet, "Now, I am going to grab some ice…where may I find that?" Getting quick directions from Gage he disappeared into one of the back rooms.

Adjusting Yami's shirt and twisting it so it acted like a sling Gage helped Yami to his feet, a smug expression on his face, along with immense pride beaming in his bright eyes. Catching Yami's glare he simply smiled, "You really need to let what people say sink into that thick skull of yours. They are right, unlike those nasty thoughts running through that over active brain of yours. You need to put that brain power to more important things."

"Like what?"

"Your abandoned hobbies." Receiving a questioning look he crossed his arms sternly. "What was the last time you picked up your guitar? When was the last time you sang and played your guitar with Soren, Alex, Eric and Kieran? And, when was the last time you drew something."

Voice faltering Yami stammered out, brain processing the words as he spoke them, "Over three years…"

Tapping one digit against the centre of Yami's chest pointedly, Gage stared down hard at him, "Tawni and Garrett would hate to see you right now. They would not want you abdandoning those amazing talents that you have, just because they are not right here to witness them anymore. I know this was unconscious Yami, I can tell by your answer that you had not realized this. But, you need to start living again, they are still here and they always will be, hold yourself with some pride again and smile."

Blinking Yami barely managed to speak, shock wafting over him, "Where the hell did that come from?"

"You want to heal Yami, that is your next step. Honour their memory by letting the talents that they passed to you and taught you grow on. Give a big fuck you to Alphonse by becoming yourself again, the kid I have watched grow into a fantastic young man that I am damn proud of. Do not let that person fade away because of fear and grief." With a firm nod Gage strode away into the change room, leaving Yami to his thoughts.

When Yugi filtered back into the room, large icepack in hand, Yami was still standing in the middle of the dojo, expression dumbfounded and gaze downcast. Yugi had heard every word from the back room, Gage clearly not caring and had spoken rather loudly. Yugi was beginning to wonder if it had been a hint to him to kick the EMT in the ass. Carefully, he placed the pack over the already very swollen shoulder, startling Yami out of his daze. "Welcome back to the land of the coherent."

"Did you already text Bakura?"

"Mhm, bout twenty minutes ago, he should be here any minute."

"Good," voice distracted, eyes distant.

On cue the doors to the dojo opened, but it was not Bakura that strode through the doors. Soren grinned at them both, then noticing the ice pack and Yami's arm in a modified sling, he scowled in annoyance. Expression immediately changed again when he noticed Yami's shirt was the sling and he was exposed from the waist up, and was not freaking out. Blinking he stopped in his tracks, bemused expression evident, "The fuck…"

"Could say the same to you," Yami retorted.

Shaking his head dramatically Soren grunted and strutted forward, hands firmly resting in a scolding manner on his hips, "The hell did you do to yourself this time?" Then, as if schizophrenic, snapped his attention to Yugi. "Did he freak out?"

Yami sighed deeply and face palmed, while Yugi shook his head and smiled, both knowing exactly what he was referring to. "Not really, I have to commend him, he stayed pretty calm, I could not have done it given the circumstances. Oh, and he popped his shoulder out while holding Gage down, no idea what the hell the move is but, he had him pinned."

"It's a full Nelson."

"Ahhh…thanks for the explanation."

"And what the hell are you doing here Soren?"

"Bakura called, said they were pretty busy down helping Seto set-up that tracking program down at Kaiba Corp. He said he would be home within the hour, but he did not want to make you guys wait so he asked me to come down. Mom and Dad don't mind, it's giving them the chance to put Izzy to bed."

"What are they doing at Kaiba Corp.?"

Sighing Yami looked between Yugi and Gage, both were giving him puzzled expressions, "They asked for his help on the case. Out of what I know, they were going to see if he could help Anderson track everything that is going on with the internet fan groups. I am assuming that Seto said yes, and knowing him, he's probably creating some sort of program with the supercomputers he has at the corporation to help track faster, especially since the computers at the police station are slow as sin."

"Anyway folks, lets finish this conversation up in the car," Gage encouraged. "I need food."

With quiet conversations, and mostly loud music, the group clambered into Soren's car and headed back to Yami's house. Gage immediately headed home, along with Soren, while Yami and Yugi parted ways inside the house and slipped into bed, the house going quiet except for the sound of pounding rain and the dogs pacing around.

**A/N: **_Again, hope this was worth the wait! _


	8. Chapter 8

Killer Fandom

**A/N:** _Thank you to Atem-Fan4eva, Atemues, Arlownay1991, Chelsea (My fiance right now wants to hug you, someone else finally chimed his words in my ear, and it's been making my head churn, and I can thank you and my fiancé for my decision. I am so appreciative of what you wrote, it's been my inner turmoil with this story), manga-animelove, LightningCard, Ravenstar-of-ShadowClan and CrimsonStrawberry17. You all are fantastic, you have no idea how amazing your simple words make me feel, and motivate me to keep going in times where I have very very intense self –doubt. Thank you, you are amazing individuals._

_Now, moving on. I will say to all of you now, this is not a chapter. As I stated in the last chapter –through really long winded ranting- I am struggling with this version of the story. This is not what I originally envisioned and now what I am willing to pursue anymore. I am not proud of this work in anyway shape or form nor am I enjoying it. I cannot stand what I have done to Yami (ie. make him a weak little bugger) just to be able to have a connection with Seto and Yugi, I am going stir crazy with him like this, and stir crazy that Seto and Yugi are in this. It's too much, and it has forced me to change so much about the plot itself that I have come to hate this story with a fierce loathing, I barely pushed out that last chapter, and it disgusted me. And thus, with much thanks to Soularia Reed (my long time wonderful friend), my fiancé and a huge one to Chelsea, I sat down and finally thought everything out. I am, with a clear conscience, discontinuing this story and re-starting it in the mannerism that I originally wanted. Seto and Yugi as it stands will not be in this version of the story, and it will be very different in almost all ways except the Fan groups existence and Alphonse. Everything else will be different, and far more to my taste and far more true to 'Silhouette' which to this day, aside from the other novel I am writing, is the story I am most proud of ever producing. I want to honour that, and hone my skills as a writer so that I can one day become an author as I have dream of, and to do so I need to love what I write. So, have no fear my fans, I am still writing a sequel to 'Silhouette' but it will no longer be this one. The title, pitifully enough because I loved this one, is Killer Fandom Redux and I will post it in a few minites here after I read through it again for errors (I will probably still miss some ^^;). I really hope this does not deter anyone from reading the other story, already I am deeply in love with it and quickly pounding it out between my bizarre work schedules. I promise I will not give up on the new story, I love it to much already to want to, and it will be far easier to write :D_

_Below, for your reading pleasure ( I hope…) is the prologue for Killer Fandom Redux written by my Fiancé, so be kind to him and hopefully I will hear from all of you in chapter one of Killer Fandom Redux!_

_*Ducks away from possible flying tomatoes* _

**Prologue**

_The popup box chimed with a new mail signal. Slowly, he clicked the mouse over the icon from one of his new followers. Eyes wide, he grinned slightly. It was all coming together, very quickly. After cracking his knuckles, the hunched, bespectacled man typed off a couple of quick words._

"_I Accept."_

_With a smirk, he stretched out, the lights of the multiple computer monitors playing tricks off his face, his hunched back becoming a bit more prominent. Another chime emitted from the speakers, a dazzling array of financial information scrolling before his eyes as he clicked the mouse. With this new backer, he would quickly be able to realize his goals._

_Before he could do that, however, he needed to hire some muscle. A quick search allowed him to find information on some soldiers of fortune; bounty hunters, mercenaries and the like. He found a forum fast enough, and also a help wanted section. With the speed of someone used to hacking deep into computer mainframes, he typed out a want ad, and signed off with his main call sign._

_Chief._


End file.
